


After the Eyes Turned Black

by storyhadmelike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven, Impala, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Metatron - Freeform, Multi, Other, Sam - Freeform, angel!cas - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, crowley in heaven, demon dean in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 60,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhadmelike/pseuds/storyhadmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place after season 9 finally)<br/>It's been three weeks since Dean's opened his eyes and became a demon. He hasn't seen Sam or Cas since then. Crowley has been training him so he can more easily handle the mark of Cain. Crowley finally lets dean go see Sam. The three try to get Cas' grace back. Then try to cure Dean of being a demon and try to remove the mark of Cain. Charlie stops by to help. Dean and Cas learn exactly how they feel about each other.<br/>(Big on Destiel)<br/>(Please review if you liked it! :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working up the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think thanks!

** Chapter One **

Dean put his cup down on the table, keeping his fingers wrapped around it though. He let out a slow sigh and listened to the silent stir of the house. Of course silent is never really silent. There is the rumble of the fridge and heater system, the tweet of the birds outside, and the cars on the nearby high way right outside of the neighborhood. Silent is never truly silent. He wanted to be back at the bunker with Sam. He wanted to hold Sam in his arms and tell him everything was okay. Be a big brother, and keep his younger sibling from crying. He wanted to sit down with Sam and just talk; he didn’t care if it was just some chick flick talk too. As long as Sammy was right there in front of him.

            Crowley was right though. He would have to ease Sammy into the idea of seeing Dean like this. Crowley had promised though today was the day. It had been three weeks waiting for the okay to go see his baby brother. Dean sat wondering what Sammy must have thought seeing Dean’s body gone from the bed. The horror of Dean being dead and having no way to bring him back because his body was gone.  After Sammy had tried so hard to bring him back, again. After all the tears he shed over Dean’s limp body.

            The thought upset Dean, because Dean was never truly dead. He was there. He was alive through Sammy carrying him home to the bunker, cleaning his bloodied body, and laying him on his bed. He was there through Sammy crying while his wails bounced of the bunkers walls. He was there as Sammy started to drink the heavy alcohol Dean had slurped down over the years. He was there for all of it and it just upset him that Sammy had sunk so low.

“I’ve got word on your angel,” A deep English accent startled Dean ripping him from his thoughts. He felt Crowley’s hand on his shoulder.

            Dean’s angel… Dean had tried not to think about Cas this whole time. Thinking about him hurt more than thinking about Sammy. “What?” Dean turned to look at Crowley. “He’s in heaven’s jail, I know. We have no way of getting him out without getting into heaven, so unless you were caller 15 and won the latest radio talk show game and your prize was a free ticket to heaven, I don’t want to hear it!” Dean turned back around shaking Crowley’s hand off his shoulder.

“Well, I’m so glad you have everything figured out,” Crowley said sarcastically, pulling out a chair next to Dean’s and sitting in it. “I’ve had my men snooping about, while trying to keep out of sight at the same time…”

“Look I’m really not in the mood,” Dean started but Crowley held his hand up stopping Dean.

“All I’m saying is little Cassie isn’t in heaven jail,” Crowley said annoyed that it took so long to convey this information.

Dean looked up at Crowley letting go of his cup and standing up to walk out. “Look I’m not in the mood for you to be tellin’ me false info, okay…”

Crowley cut him off, “Okay before you call me some incredibly rude name that hurts my feelings you should know I’m not lying. That Gadreel angel died braking Cas out. Metatron currently has Cassie’s place in holy lock up and from what I know Trench coat is running things again.” Crowley smiled a fake smile at Dean kicking his foot up in the air hanging on his chair.

“If that is true then you would have found out sooner and we could of…”

“Hush now cricket. I’ve known for a while…”

“A while?!” Dean yelled turning away from the fridge where he was headed and glared at Crowley. Dean could feel heat rising on the back of his neck and the mark start to burn a bit. Not much was able to hurt him with his new demon body but when his mark burned it would sometimes grow into agonizing pain, until he killed something. He tried to calm down taking a deep breath. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He growled through his teeth trying to keep cool.

“Because dear Muppet,” Crowley said annoyed again that he had to continue explaining himself. “You weren’t stable,” he stood up walking over to Dean. “I tell ya’ what, if I had told you the second I found out that dear Cas was out you’d pop off on me and I’d never see you again. And having a wild Dean-mon all pumped up with Cain juice running around by himself looking for a emotional angel is a very bad mix.” His voice squeaked at the end indicating that he was clearly flustered.

“Emotional?” Dean repeated.

“Was that the only thing you caught?” Crowley asked not particularly surprised. He looked up at Dean who hadn’t moved. Crowley wasn’t sure if Dean noticed his eyes went from green candy apple green to black again. He waited a second for Dean to change the subject. He wasn’t sure why he waited he knew the subject wasn’t going to switch for a while. He knew Dean wasn’t going to stop staring until he got his answer. Crowley sighed. “Yes, emotional,” he dragged out the word. “From what I’ve heard is, all that angel has been doing is nothing but moping around barely doing anything. And when he does do something he does it like a PMSed gorilla.”

“Why?” Dean was afraid he knew the answer.

“Metatron told him you were dead… that’s when the poor things life crumbled,” Crowley sighed and then turned around, not wanting to look at Dean.

Dean’s arm was on fire now. He could barely see through the black tint of his eyes. He didn’t care though. Cas thought he was dead. Was it even worth going to see him if Cas thought that? It’s better Cas thought he was dead then a demon. He wouldn’t want Dean know anyways. Dean was… all demon. He was probably hard to look at. Cas wouldn’t see Dean, he’d see through his meat suit and see a hideous creature literately brought forth by the depth of hell.

Dean looked up realizing he wasn’t standing in the kitchen anymore. His arm was agonizing and he just wanted to kill. He was in a forest with Crowley. “Hang on a sec, squirrel,” he was holding the first blade polishing it with a piece of cloth. He pointed the handle at Dean and Dean took it. He felt the power rush through his arm letting it take over his body. It didn’t make the mark on his arm stop being painful but it helped him enjoy it. Enjoying the pain was better than enduring it, right?

Dean searched the area letting his eyes land on a hideous creature tied down in a chair. He smiled knowing that this was the one Crowley had for him. This was the one like so many before him Crowley had tricked into a trap for Dean to satisfy his blood lust. Dean lurched forward stabbing the blade into the demon’s chest. He loved the scream that left the demon’s body along with his life. He savored it and let it fill him with pleasure. It gave him power. He sliced and sliced again feeling the pain leave his arm with each swing.

Crowley caught this hand pulling the blade out with harsh force. “It’s okay,” he hushed letting Dean step back away from the corpse. The pain in his arm was gone and he felt good, like recharged. Crowley was wiping off the blade nodding with a smirk. “Okay time to go see Moose,” he chuckled darkly.

“You’re gonna let me go see him? Really?” Dean questioned catching his breath.

“Well you’ve shown improvement, you didn’t try and decapitate me for taking away your pleasure toy this time… plus I did promise today,” Crowley wrapped up the blade snapping his fingers and it disappeared. “Also there is only so long I can go without see my Moose.”

“He’s not yours,” Dean glared unsettled by Crowley’s possessive wording.

“You know what I mean… We’re besties you should now I call everything mine,” Crowley laughed walking towards a tree. He leaned on it and sighed. “The question is are you ready?” He tilted his head back in a gesture. Dean looked and there it was right across the street was the bunker. He must not have notice earlier because he was focused on killing.  

“Oh I’m ready!” Dean laughed even though he found nothing funny, he patted Crowley’s shoulder as he walked past him towards the front door.

“Hold your horses,” Crowley grabbed Dean’s hand making him stop in his tracks. Dean didn’t like listening to Crowley but he knew he had his best intentions in mind. Dean wouldn’t have stopped if he didn’t know that. For some reason all Crowley wanted to do was help. He didn’t treat Dean like his other demons he only told him what to do when he knew Dean needed direction.

“What is it?” Dean sighed itching to make a brake for the front door.

“Now Moose is seeking comfort from a dear friend of his. And his friend is seeking comfort from him… Currently his friend is out and will be back in…” Crowley looked down at his watch,” Oh, say an hour. Be out of there by the time he shows up.”

Dean knew that Sam’s “friend” was Cas. Crowley was terrible at being delicate. “Okay I’ll leave in about an hour…” Dean sighed pushing out of Crowley’s grip.

“I’ll be right out here,” Crowley called after him sipping on a beverage he made appear in his hand. “Let me know if you need me!”


	2. Devils trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to go see sam but gets stuck in a predicament

Chapter Two

Dean made his way down the familiar stairs that led to the library of the bunker. He took a deep breath, breathing in the air. It smelled like old books and Sam. At the bottom of the stairs Dean paused and took it in. In the far room he could see stacks of books on the table some flipped open to pages and some completely closed. It was Sammy researching something he could tell because of the OCD way things were organized. Not neat but it was what Sam saw as order.

            Dean tried to take a step forward but found an invisible wall keeping him in place. He looked up to see a devil’s trap he had put up with Sam when they first moved in. He smirked at his own stupidity. He almost laughed, he knew every square inch of this place and somehow it had escaped him to remember that there were devils traps everywhere. Well they are gonna have to go.

            “What have you done?” he heard a whisper.

            Dean growled and rolled his eyes. “Damn it Crowley I can do this by myself!” he whisper yelled.

            “Fat lot of good that did ya?” Crowley scoffed rolling his eyes in response to Dean. “You got yourself trapped in your own devil’s trap! How ill minded are you?”

            “Hey shut up I was excited about seeing Sammy I…” Dean sighed out of frustration. “Son of a bitch!” he ran his hand through his hair.

            “What?” Crowley’s eyes scrunched up.

            “Sam had this idea to super anti-demon the exit,” Dean explained pointing up at the ceiling.

            Crowley followed his finger up to see a second devil’s trap next to the first and a few more surrounding them. “Oh, well that’s just friggin’ lovely isn’t it genius!” He threw up his hands.

            “Dean?” a voice called from the open door way that led to the corridor.

            Dean slowly tore his eye contact with Crowley had had them land on Sam’s. “Hey kiddo!” Dean chuckled opening his arms.

            “You bastard!” Sam yelled turning to Crowley. “Dean was dead! You just can’t have demons possessing his body! Look I know you’re evil but I thought you cared! This is sick! I had a chance of bringing him back and _you_ take his body!?”

            “Can it Moose!” Crowley yelled finally taking his eyes off of Dean. “Well this is a fine howdy do isn’t it?”

            “Sammy it’s me, its Dean your brother. Don’t you recognize me?” Dean pleaded confused. “Why doesn’t he recognize me?” he asked Crowley but not taking his eyes off of Sam.

            “He does recognize you just not you, you. He thinks some other demon is possessing your body,” Crowley sighed turning back to Dean. “And it’s probably cuz’ you’ve still got your black eyes on!” Crowley scolded.

            Dean quick let this black drain from his eyes. Realizing how much clearer everything was. “Sammy it’s me it really is. And you know what I’m different. I’m alive.”

            “Alive?” Sammy scoffed tilting his nose in the air. “Look even if you were Dean he’d sooner die then become what you are!”

            “Funny story… he did!” Crowley added. “Look you wanted your brother back, here he is! Best part is, it’s free of charge!”

            “I summoned you,” Sam growled. “Why didn’t you come and fix him the right way?”

            “I did come. But whether Dean came back a human or not he’d still be this in the end. I was just speeding up the process.” Crowley explained sighing at Sam. “He’s your brother. He’s done nothing but talk about you non-stop for the past three weeks and all he wants is a hug. So dear moose please just hug your brother!”

            Sam turned his direction to Dean who still had his arms out. His mouth was hanging open like he had something he wanted to say but didn’t know how. Like somehow he lost the ability to move his jaw. Dean’s face looked crushed like his whole word had crumbled. It was silly to think it’d be easy to get Sammy to believe he was actually himself. “How can I be sure you’re not lying to me…” Sam said taking a step closer.

            “You don’t,” Dean managed finding the directions on how to talk again. “That’s why I’m so proud of us Sammy…”

            Sammy took a deep breath surprised by Dean’s choice of words. “How do you?”

            Dean cut him off. “Sammy we’ve done so much. Achieved goals that for some people are unachievable. Look I did my job, which was to take care of you. And you not giving into me being me shows me you can take care of yourself. That’s what I was preparing you for. What dad was preparing you for. Don’t you see Sammy I’m proud of you. Now I’m not here to take care of you anymore. I’m just here to be a big brother. Because honestly all you’ve ever done is take care of me.”

            Sam smiled stepping into the devils trap hugging Dean tight. Dean wasn’t warm anymore. And he didn’t smell like the impala. But Sam didn’t care. It was Dean he could tell. “God why are you such a jerk?” he mumbled into Deans hair.

            “Why are you such a bitch?” Dean laughed into Sam’s over sized shoulder. Sam laughed too, and Dean felt his whole body shake against him. He pulled back to look at Sam’s face. He had bags under his eyes deeper than usual. His hair was definitely longer and it was messy as it framed his face. “I missed you,” Dean half smiled pulling him back into a hug.

            “I missed you too,” Sam recuperated squeezing harder this time. “Where have you been?”

            “Newark, Delaware…” Crowley answered for Dean. Sam backed up and looked at Crowley. “I have a little place out there, it’s quite nice actually.”

            “Shut up,” Dean said laughing holding Sam at his sides. “Sammy doesn’t want to know about your various estates he wants to hear about me. And I want to hear about him.”

            “Alright fine but these devil’s traps make me uneasy; Moose could you let us out?” Crowley sighed pointing up at the spray painted marks on the ceiling.

            “Don’t,” a deep voice called form the kitchen.

            “Oh dear really Moose it’s been fun but if you could brake those traps we’ll will pop off quick as you like,” Crowley smiled staring worriedly at Dean.

            Dean stood there frozen unable to move. After a second he whispered, “You said we had time like an hour!”

            “Yes, yes well the king of hell not Jesus!” Crowley growled quietly back at Dean.

            “If you have Crowley he might know who took off with Dean’s body,” the deep voice called coming up the hall. He must not have heard Dean talking. Cas rounded the corner of the door way and stop in his tracks. Dean stopped breathing for a second and lurched forward forgetting about the trap. He was stopped and tapped his fingers annoyed at the inconvenience against the invisible wall.

Dean didn’t care that Cas saw him like this. All he cared about was that he saw Cas. Alive. He wanted Cas to see him now alive. Cas stood still in his spot eyes never leaving Dean. God Cas was even more beautiful then Dean remembered his blue eyes somehow brighter than before, his lips pinker, and his hair messier. He was still wearing that silly trench coat Dean loved. “Cas,” Dean breathed.

“Dean?” Cas sighed happily running over to him wrapping his arms around him. They didn’t say anything for a while. They just stood there holding each other. Like nothing else was there. Like if they let go they’d disappear from each other forever. “Dean… Metatron said you were…” Cas trailed off mumbling into Dean’s neck.

Dean stroked the back of Cas’ neck hushing him. “I know… I’m alive though. I’m here with you.” Dean heard the tears in Cas’ voice. This startled him because he’d never heard Cas cry before.

Crowley cleared his throat and Dean suddenly noticed they weren’t alone. He started to loosen his grip on Cas but then hugged tighter. He didn’t care anymore that Sammy could see them. He didn’t even care that Crowley was there to see them. He just wanted to hold Cas there.

He heard Cas start so talk against his neck again. “You’re here,” was all he could manage.

Dean pulled his face back grabbing Cas’ with his hand. “Cas look at me, I’m a demon. I’m here but I’m not…”

Cas silenced him, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling Dean back into their hug. “I’d rather have you, cursed or not.” He chuckled. “You’re _my_ Dean, I raised you from perdition, I fell from heaven for you, I gave it all up for you, my entire army Dean. It’s all been for you so yeah, I’ll take you whichever way they’re serving you.”

 


	3. Giving up on Giving up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas becomes upset and explains to dean how he feels but not exactly

** Chapter Three **

 

Dean smiled at Cas. All this time he was scared of what Cas would think and here he is being accepted by him.  The person he was so scared of hurting wasn’t hurt at all. All he could see on Cas’ face was relief and comfort. It was puffy from tears that were streaming down Cas’ face, Dean lifted his hand and wiped the tears away.

“Hey now none of that,” Dean smiled lifting up Cas’ chin to see his face. He stared into his eyes. They were watery and tired. So tired. He knew Cas didn’t need sleep but maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea for him right now.

“Its just…. Its good to see you Dean,” Cas let go of him pulling out of the hug but leaving his face in Deans hands.

Dean hadn’t realized but he was stroking his thumb against the scruff on Cas’ jaw line. Just reading his eyes. He couldn’t look away. “Its really fucking good to see you too Cas,” he chuckled.

“Well isn’t this sweet,” Crowley said sarcastically, “Look angel, squirrel and I are still kinda stuck.”  He pointed up at the ceiling.

“I’ll get it,” Sam said turning away from the small group to the hall. “I’m going to go get a ladder.”

“Moose you don’t need a ladder! You don’t even need your tip toes, you’re huge!” Crowley called after him turning back to Dean and Cas who were just awkwardly staring at each other. He cleared his throat in an over dramatic way.

Dean pulled his eyes away from Cas and looked at Crowley. He raised his eye brows as if to say “what?” Crowley pointed with his eyes and the tilt of his head at Cas. Dean turned back following Crowley’s gesture. He realized he was still holding Cas’ face with now both hands and rubbing Castile’s jaw line with his thumb. He noticed Cas was just leaning into his hand feeling every finger print that trailed over his skin. Pushing his head slightly against Deans open hand like a cat, trying to get closer even though it wasn’t possible. Deans other hand was wrapped around the nape of Cas’ neck gripping tightly at the short brown hairs there. They were soft and comforting in Dean’s fingers. Cas’ eyes were closed as if he were savoring every moment of this. Dean instantly regretted pulling his hands away. Cas was pulled out of his tranquil moment looked sadly at Dean for a second then turned to Crowley.

“Why did you take Dean from Sam?” Cas said with a hint of anger.

“Look here Cassy poo, I helped bring him back! You should be thanking me! Why does every one gang up on me? I mean seriously! How many times have I flipping help you guys out!? When will you learn I’m here for you! I’m on your team!” Crowley kept talking and Cas pressed his lips together giving Dean a look.

Dean shrugged. “Surprise hes back on the human blood!” Dean threw his hands in the air waving them. “Yeah the damn bastard couldn’t go two seconds. We’re out and about trying to find me a…” Dean stopped and swallowed mid sentence avoiding the next word. He shook his head trying to shake off his flaw. “Long story short, this chick we had with us gets cut and Crowley nearly goes mad and almost sucks the son of a bitch dry.”

“Shut up its hard to quit!” Crowley growled pouting at Dean.

Dean laughed at Crowley’s sad face and turned back to Cas. “I’ve never watched so many Spanish soap operas and god damn chick flicks,” Dean laughed nudging Cas’ arm.

Cas smiled at Dean making Deans heart melt. “Yes I too have seen many ‘chick flicks’ lately. Sam likes to watch them when he is upset. He’s been upset a lot lately. But now that you are back maybe he will stop being upset and stop watching so many.” Cas sighed, “he’s a crier.”

“I know,” Dean laughed, “so is this one!” his laugh turned louder. It felt good to laugh, he hadn’t in a long time, not truly. Cas giggled.  

Crowley’s face crumpled up. “Dean stop it! You’re the one who wanted to watch the Spanish soap operas,” he growled and Dean scratched the back of his head embarrassed. “Plus those movies are so sad because they never get their true love! They just deserve to be loved!” Crowley’s voice cracked and his eyes widened because he noticed he was, as Dean would put it, “doing it again.” Crowley straitened his back and his tie. “Moose where are you on the ladder situation?” he called changing the subject.

“Cas where is the ladder?” Sam asked poking his head in. “It’s not in the garage.”

“It’s okay Sam I’ve got it,” Cas raised his hand crunching it up in a fist, suddenly the ceiling crumbled and Dean and Crowley were free. Dean looked at Crowley smiling.

“Cas no!” Sam rushed in too late. Cas was on the floor and Sam picked his head up and placed it on his lap. “God damn it Cas!”

Dean looked and saw Cas on the floor gasping for air. He dropped to his knees next to Sam and took Cas’ hand. “What’s wrong with him?” he asked frantically looking to Sammy for answers.

“Cas I told you to stop doing these things. Even the smallest things can drain you!” Sam explained ignoring dean.

“Sorry I forgot again,” Cas mumbled sitting up with a pained look on his face.

Deans heart sank watching Cas struggled to sit up and breath at the same time. “Sammy what’s wrong with him?” he panicked desperate for answers.

“Dear squirrel, poor Cas is running on one eighth a tank of grace,” Crowley answered for Sam.

“What you still don’t have your grace?” Dean asked letting Cas lean against him. “Where is it?” he turned to Sam, “Why haven’t you helped him look for it?”

Sam sighed and looked up at dean through his eye lashes. “Dean, Cas’ grace was used for a spell. Its mixed up in some other things in the best hiding place in the world. Only Metatron knows where it is.”

“Well then go ask him and if he wont talk then make him,” Dean growled his eyes flicking black. “Sammy I don’t know why the hell you haven’t tried to help him.”

Sam pause stunned by Dean’s rapid eye color change. He didn’t speak for a second trying to process it. “You think I didn’t try to help him?” Sam managed with a thick gulp. “I tried everything dean! He is like a little brother to me! He’s all I had for the past three weeks thinking you were dead and I wasn’t about to let him die too. Dean, he was heartbroken.” Dean felt Cas squirm underneath him and mumble something but moan in pain again and burry his face in deans neck. “Dean, he didn’t want anything,” Sam continued. “I tried to convince him to let me take care of Metatron so we could find his grace but he refused. He gave up dean! Once he found out you were dead he had no will!” Sam sighed. “I did try. He just didn’t care. So for the past three weeks I’ve been watching him slowly kill himself. He does stuff like this,” Sam choked a bit then continued, “and I’m scared that every time he does he’ll die.”

“Oh my Moose,” Crowley sighed placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

Dean was speechless. Even though Crowley had told him bits and pieces of this before, coming from Sam was heart breaking. If it was coming from Sam it was true. He suddenly felt his neck wet. He flicked his eye back to green and looked down at Castiel who was curled up in a ball on his lap. “Cas?” he said grabbing his shoulder pulling him up to see his face. Cas was crying again. Not from pain though.

“I’m sorry Dean,” he mumbled pulling his face to Dean’s neck trying to hide his tears from him.

“Cas buddy? Its okay!” Dean rubbed his back resting his chin on Cas’ soft brown hair.

“No I gave up Dean! I didn’t look at the big picture and I lost it. I lost it because I thought I lost you. Then Sam called and I thought there would be a chance. He said Crowley didn’t show up when he called, so he called me, and I,” Cas cried.

“Umm… I did show thank you very much,” Crowley cut Cas off and Dean shot him a look telling him to shut up. Crowley nodded his head apologetically and took a step backwards.

“I just need you Dean. I cant explain it! Sometimes I look at you and I just… need you. I know this sounds stupid but honestly that’s what I feel. When you’re away, I want nothing but for you to be with me. When I’m sad, all I want to hear is your voice,” Cas sighed grabbing the back of Dean’s shirt to help pull him closer to Dean’s neck. “I don’t know what you are doing to me Dean Winchester and I’m scared. I’ve never felt this way. I mean you’ve taught me so many things and I’ve gone from follow directions no questions asked, to question everything and make up my own rules. I’ve never been happier in my entire existence then when I’m with you, and when I heard that you were…” he gulped. “gone. Its like I just stopped existing!”

Every word was a knife in Dean’s heart. Hearing Cas fall apart was too much for him to handle. Dean felt his cheeks wet too. He knew exactly what Cas was trying to say, he just wasn’t sure Cas knew how to say it. “Yeah I know buddy.” He rubbed his back.

“I want my grace back now Dean. I have no reason to not want it now,” Cas sighed.

“Well then lets go get us some angel grace,” Dean said standing up pulling Cas up with him.

Sam got up too and hugged Cas. He stepped away when he noticed Dean glaring. “Hey does Crowley really have to come?” Sammy asked whispering not so quietly.

“Hey I’m getting really sick and tired of your…” Crowley started but Dean held up his hand to stop him.

“I cant believe I’m going to say this but Sammy, Crowley has to come… We’re besties,” Dean smiled at Crowley. “Now let me see my baby.” Dean walked toward the garage pulling Cas along by the hand.

Crowley gave Sam a smirk. “Yeah we’re such good besties I get shotgun, right Dean?”

Dean chuckled then gave him a straight face. “Yeeaaa-no!”

“The front seats reserved for me,” Sammy smirked back pushing past Crowley.

“Yeeaaa-no.” Dean said stopping Sammy.

“What why?!” Sam growled stomping his foot.

“Sorry Sammy but I think Cas should get shotgun…” Dean rubbed the back of Cas’ hand with his thumb and pulled him out the door to the impala. Cas smirked at Sam and Crowley as he let Dean lead him away.


	4. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley explains to Sam just what is making Dean act so... weird.

**Chapter Four**

Cas settled comfortably in the front passenger seat of the impala. He relaxed still trying to regain his energy. Sam and Crowley on the other hand we’re at each other’s necks in the back seat. They were kicking and pushing each other trying to get comfortable.

“Move your over grown horse leg off my side!” Crowley complained pushing Sam’s legs away with both feet.

“I’m really tall and need a lot of leg space!” Sam growled pushing Crowley’s feet off his legs and attempting to wipe off the dirt left behind by his nice dress shoes. “Oh god Crowley where the hell have you been walking to get all this nasty crap all over the bottom of your shoes?” Sam asked angrily scraping at the stuck on dirt with his finger nails now.

“Hell!” Crowley cried with one last shove of Sam’s knee crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. “Where the hell else would I have been walking?” he mumbled under his breath. Sam sighed and just lean back in his seat not wanting to continue their argument. 

“Oh baby,” Sam heard Dean say from outside the car. Sam leaned forward and looked out the front windshield to see Dean laying belly down on the hood of the car rubbing the hood. “Baby I’ve missed you,” Dean comforted his car.

“Get a room!” Crowley called from his seat rolling his eyes.

“Dean lets go!” Sam yelled hitting the roof.

Dean snapped his head up and glared at Sam. His face softened though. He wasn’t going to be angry at Sam. Not after not having him for three weeks. Dean pushed himself up off the hood and walked around to the driver’s side. He opened the door and sat down in his seat taking in the scent of the old car. It smelled like Sammy, dirt, coffee, greasy cheap fast food, and a hint of smoke. No one ever smoked in the impala Dean knew that, so he wasn’t sure where the smell had come from. It had always been there though Dean liked it, it brought the car together. He turned and looked at Sam. He smiled and then tried to make his face serious.

“Sammy look I love ya but if you physically abuse my baby one again, Imma physically abuse you,” He gave Sam an ‘I’m just kidding… but not really kidding’ smile and turned back around. He stroked the dash board with his fingers. He liked the feeling of the old torn leather beneath his fingers, it was smooth yet rough at the same time. He let his fingers trail to the glove compartment. He spotted Cas and watched him for a second. It looked like he was trying to control his breathing.

“Come on,” Crowley urged leaning forward. “So where are we headed anyways?” he asked reaching over the front passenger seat to pet Cas’ head. Dean’s eyes darted strait to Crowley’s hand then to Crowley’s face. “Dean we’ve talked about this,” he sighed pulling his hand away from Cas’ head.

“Talked about what?” Sam asked leaning forward.

“Nothing Sammy,” Dean replied turning back to the wheel.

“Oh well now since Dean is a Dem…” Crowley started.

“Shut it!” Dean cut him off. “Where the hell are my keys?”

“Here,” Sammy said rummaging through his pockets pulling out the key. He placed it in Dean’s hand and Dean nearly snatched it shoving it into the ignition.

The car roared to life and Dean laughed. “Hey baby that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” He patted the wheel turning back to Cas. “Where are we headed?” Dean asked.

“I had the portal to heaven moved to a more remote location in an abandoned factory. It’s an hour away from here right outside the town. Head east,” Cas instructed as Dean pulled out backwards and exited the garage.

“Okie dokie,” Dean replied following Cas’ instructions. Dean turned on the old cassette player and let Eye of the Tiger play through the car. Dean mumbled along with the words down the road.

Sam pulled out his phone and pulled up notes. He typed out:

_What have you and Dean ‘talked’ about exactly?_

Sam handed the phone to Crowley. Crowley grumbled at the phone and turned away with a childish attitude. Sam rolled his eyes annoyed at Crowley’s unspoken tone and shoved the phone in his face. Crowley sighed and gave up, looking at the phone. He glanced up at Sam and smirked. He took the phone and started to tap out words with his short fingers.

_You see dear moose. Now that brother dear Deanie has become demon dear Deanie he has become… Well you’ve seen him. More possessive over Cassy there. Demons tend to make tight bond with certain people. That’s why sometimes when they choose a meat suit they stick with it for as long as they can and go through great lengths to keep it. That’s why some demons don’t do dirty work themselves._

Crowley handed the phone to Sam and nodded with his head telling Sammy to read it. Every time Sam’s eyes met the word “demon” his stomach nearly flipped. Sam still had a hard time believing Dean was actually a demon. He seemed like Dean. Well Dean who’s a bit moody and a bit more compassionate about Cas, and has occasionally black eyes. But Dean seemed like Dean to Sam. His big brother. His best friend. His protector. The one he has to protect. Saying Dean was a demon was just impossible for Sam to wrap his head around. Sam knew that there had to be a way to change Dean back to human. That’s probably why he doesn’t see him as a demon now. He believes there’s some way to fix it. But ‘fixing it’ would have to wait until Cas got his grace back.

Sam thought for a second then started to type again:

_Wait but Cas is an angel. He can’t posses him even if he wanted to. Plus I don’t really think dean wants to posses Cas. He just seems to want to keep him close. Crowley he’s not keeping Cas close because he wants to posses him right?_

Sam handed the phone worriedly to Crowley. Sam watched Crowley’s eyes scan over the screen and then glance up at Sam. Crowley let out a loud long sigh, and rubbed his temple annoyed.

“Hey I don’t care if you don’t like my music Crowley! It’s time you become a cultured king of hell and learn to like it!” Dean laughed thinking Crowley was annoyed by his music and turned it up louder.

Crowley rolled his eyes. True, he preferred something different and gave Dean a hard time over the past three weeks about his music, but honestly it was starting to grow on him. Crowley looked back down at the phone and began typing again:

_No you impossibly uncivilized gargantuan buffoon. Of course he doesn’t want to posses Cas. I just gave you an example! Demons can become attached to someone. Remember Meg? She became attached to Castiel too. I’m not saying this is the same exact thing, but it’s sorta similar not gonna lie. Dean will do anything for Cas and protect him even further past the best of his ability._

Sammy read his over the text on the screen when Crowley handed him the phone, and replied:

_Yeah okay but why is he attached to Cas? I mean, is Cas just eye candy to you guys? Why not Joe-Shmo-From-Idaho?_

This made Crowley chuckled a tad. Crowley liked explaining these types of things to people because he had the knowledge but not very many people were interested. That’s one reason he really liked Sammy, he was like a sponge always looking for more answers. Crowley explained:

_Why is he attached to Cas? Well demons can become attached to someone who reminds that demon of someone who was special to them when they were human. Who reminds Dean of Cas better than Cas? Cas! So that’s what we talked about. Him trying to control his ‘attachment’ to Cas. Plus dear moosey, Cas is eye candy to everyone. ;)_

The wink at the end made Sammy a bit uncomfortable, but then again a lot of things Crowley said made him uncomfortable. Sam knew the answer even before he read what Crowley had to say. He knew it was because, as Cas put it so long ago, they “do share a more profound bond.” Sam chuckled and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes. Not trying to drift off just to think. Just to collect his thoughts that were scattered about on the floor of his brain, as if it were the floor of a young boy’s bed room and he was rummaging through some old baseball cards. Sam’s thoughts were his baseball cards and it was time to clean up.

 

Not so clean. Sam woke up with Dean shaking him awake.

“Yo wake up!” Dean called kicking his leg into the air and planting it firmly on the ground outside of the car. He stood up and smiled. “Man my baby needed a nice long ride,” he chuckled.

Cas stepped out of the car and looked over the roof to look at Dean. “Yeah this is the place. There should be some of my followers inside protecting the door from de…” Cas stopped talking and just looked down at the ground.

“Say it,” Crowley said slamming the impala door leaning close to Cas daring him to say the words. “It’s not offensive unless you say ‘you people’,” Crowley mocked pushing Cas roughly with his shoulder as he walked past him.

Dean was in front of Crowley in an instant. Dean becoming a demon had come in handy for popping about places. “Be nice,” Dean warned giving Crowley a stern face.

Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes. “See I told you it would get worse if you saw him didn’t I?” Crowley complained glaring at Dean.

“Well we didn’t really plan on me seeing him did we?” Dean whispered harshly at Crowley.

“What would get worse?” Cas asked lifting up his head to look at Dean. “Dean are you alright? Look if you’re not up for this it’s okay I’m pretty sure Sam and I can handle getting information from Metatron.”

“Cas,” Dean walked over to Cas nudging his arm. “I’m fine trust me! I’m not the one who needs grace here. You do. So let’s go get you some go-go juice and party.” Dean smiled at Cas then turned and started following Crowley who was already storming off towards the abandoned building. “What? The king of hell can’t handle a scolding?” Dean called after him.

“Not in the mood squirrel! Not in the mood,” Crowley called back.


	5. Heavens Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas talks to Hannah at heavens gates.

**Chapter Five**

“It’s through here,” Cas called turning down one hallway to see Hannah guarding the door. Cas felt it calling to him. The door beckoned for him. He hadn’t been to heaven in so long. He had only gone three times since Dean had disappeared.

“Castiel,” Hannah said alarmed and surprised by his presence. She stood up immediately from where she was sitting and nearly ran to him. “Where have you bee…” She stopped talking once she saw Dean enter through the door followed by Crowley and Sam.  “Castiel what is going on?” She asked worriedly taking step closer to him grasping his forearm.

“Hannah Dean is alive,” Cas said smiling at her.

“Sir, I’m sorry but ‘alive’ isn’t a word I’d use,” she made a disgusted face at Dean over Cas’ shoulder.

“Yeah hey I’m right here and can hear every word you’re saying,” Dean started walking slowly over to them. “And um… I’d really appreciate it if you weren’t such a dick. Because if I’m gonna be nice and put on a smile for you asshats for Cas’ sake, then you best believe you’d better do the god damn same.” Dean grabbed Hannah’s hand and tore her grip off of Cas’ arm. “Oh yeah and don’t touch him!”

“Dean please…” Cas started.

“No because if these ball sacks can’t be at least a litt…”

“Dean!” Sam yelled grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him away.

Dean hadn’t realized until now he was getting closer and closer to Hannah. His eyes were black and the mark honestly was starting to tingle. Dean took a deep breath and glance over at Crowley. He was making breath in and breath out motions. Dean looked back at Sam calming down and turned back to Hannah. He just glared at her, but cooled when he felt Cas’ hand pat his arm comfortingly.

Hannah looked offended at Dean and turned smiling sweetly to Cas. “Sir are you okay? You look drained! You need your grace!”

“No shit Sherlock,” Dean growled annoyed. 

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand this time holding on to him this time. “Look we need to go and see Metatron,” Cas explained.

Hannah looked down and stared at Dean and Cas’ hands for a second losing focus. “I’m sorry did you say ‘we’?” Hannah asked letting her eyes linger on their hands a moment longer then looking back to Cas.

“Yes Hannah look we are in hurry,” Cas explained to her walking towards the door.

“Sir,” she laughed nervously stepping in front of him putting her hands up. “Um… sir you do realize that no demon has ever laid foot in heaven, right?”

“What are you trying to say?” Dean questioned leaning in daring Hannah to answer.

“I just don’t think it’s in heaven best interest to let a demon with the mark of Cain, and the current ‘king of hell’,” she explained putting her hands down.

“Hey you watch where you use your quotation marks missy!” Crowley stepped forwards squinting his eye at her. “Because you know what no matter where you put your quotation marks I still am the king of hell and I do have the ability to make you suffer beyond your wildest dreams. Then just when you think your dreams can’t get any wilder I’ll already have planned out your next seven torches, and I promise you each one will be more pain evoked then the last! Because bitch, have ya seen me? Hello I’m Crowley, king a’ bloody hell!” he yelled at her letting Dean pull him back with his free hand.

“Great now you got him all worked up,” Dean sighed pushing Crowley behind him. “Sammy would you watch him? He gets flustered of he hasn’t had his juice,” he joked smiling at Hannah in a fake way.

“Anyways… I think it would be better if they stayed out here Castiel,” Hannah pressed her lips together glancing down at Dean and Cas’ hands again then back up at Cas. Cas was silent.

“I’m sorry but so you honestly think he’s going to listen to you instead of me? Of course he’s going to bring me with him! Plus I’m Dean Winchester I can do whatever the hell I please because you know what I’ve saved everyone’s god damned ass more than once including yours! So tell me again why you think I shouldn’t be allowed in heaven,” Dean said angrily trying to keep his mind on Castiel’s hand. Cas will keep him calm and he knew that.   

“Because you’re supposed to be dead!” Hannah nearly yelled taking a step towards Dean. “Castiel was lost when you died. He was lost when he raised you from hell! Hell is where you’re supposed to be! Hell was created for souls like yours. Tattered and torn believing all you did was in good favor, well let me tell you something… When a truly good soul does something in truly good favor, they don’t end up in your position,” she explained looking Dean right in the eye.  

“Enough,” Castiel bellowed at Hannah, voice deep and full of anger. “Why does everyone say I became lost when I met Dean? It was up until I met Dean that I realized I was lost. Dean put me on the right path. I’m far from lost it is everyone else that is lost,” Cas explained glaring at her.

She swallowed thickly. “Castiel I don’t think it’s a good idea to le…” She started.

“Dean’s coming with me Hannah, and I’m going into heaven. Are you going to stand in my way?” Cas questioned waiting a second then pushing past her to the door pulling Dean along.

“Guy’s come on,” Dean called waving Crowley and Sam along as they went past the threshold into heaven.

Crowley was hesitant at first but eventually came through. He’d never been to heaven. Even Sam and Dean had been there once. Crowley took a deep breath and sighed of relief when he didn’t burst into flames. He looked up to see they were in a small office type room. Every angel in the room had frozen and were either staring at him or Dean.

“It’s okay,” Cas said, “They’re with me.” Suddenly every angel was rushing to Castiel’s assistance.

“Castiel, sir, we’re so happy you’re back! Do you need anything?” A young looking one with dirty blonde hair said. Dean looked at him as he glanced down at Cas still holding Dean’s hand.

“No, Nathaniel,” Cas answered pulling Nathaniel’s eyes away from their hands. “I’m just taking Dean, Sam, and Crowley here to see Metatron. We’re trying to find my grace.”

“Okay but Sir is it wise to let _them_ in here,” he gestured at Dean and Crowley.

“I just said they were with me didn’t I?” Cas questioned tilting his head quizzically at the angel.

“Yes of course sir,” he nodded smiling but not meaning it at Dean.

“Sam!” Cas called for him. Sam came up next to Cas leaning down to hear what Cas was saying. “Look you seem to be the only one they’re actually okay with being here so while we’re seeing Metatron can you watch over them and make sure they don’t bother us?”

“Yeah I’ll see what I can do I guess,” Sam shrugged and went over to a wall and leaned against it.

“Okay come with me,” Cas said pulling Dean back to double doors in the back of the room. “I had the cells put next to the room in here. Dean and Crowley followed Cas through Metatron’s old office into a even further back room. It was a thin white hallway with jail cells on the one side. “He should be in here Cas,” said walking down the hall.

“Castiel is that you?” A voice called out from the last cell at the end of the hall. When they reached the last cell they saw Metatron short and scrawny leaning against the side wall looking through the bars. He turned his head and smiled at the three. “The third one is new…” He mumbled looking right at Crowley.

“Oh right how rude of me…” Crowley began but Dean held up his hand and Crowley nodded letting Dean explain.

“He’s here to make you talk,” Dean glared.

“Oh Dean Winchester, the villain’s side kick. How are you alive? I killed you!” Metatron got up from his spot on the floor and moved to the bars Dean was standing in front of. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Metatron began to talk before Dean could. “You got that little trusty dusty mark of Cain huh? That’s what brought you back but as a vile Demon. Poor Cas was torn up about you when you were gone you know? Yeah it was lovely to be the one to tell him you were dead. I honestly thought he was gonna try to kill himself. Matter of fact he did didn’t he? And if Cas play’s his cards right his grace will run out just like he wants it too.”

“Shut up!” Dean growled eyes black already, just the site of Metatron made Dean horribly angry.

“But why are you here Dean?” Metatron asked squinting. “He’s just gonna try and kill me,” he sighed. “There is not fun in that is there? Considering I’m the only one who knows where Cas’ grace is…”

“I’m here to make you talk if Crowley here cant,” Dean leaned in close to Metatron’s face.

Metatron glanced over at Crowley who had his hands in his black jacket waiting to know when he can start. Metatron scoffed, “What makes you think _he_ can make me talk? Look at him he more pathetic then me,” he let his eyes go up and down Crowley’s body in an ignorant way.

“Excuse,” Crowley held up a finger. “I’m the king of hell baby this is what I do.”

Metatron’s face straightened and he looked at Dean. “Look I don’t know what makes you think I’m going to tell you where his grace is?” he turned and looked at Cas. “He had his chance when I asked him if he wanted to know where it was… he said no.” Metatron looked up at dean and smiled. “My love story was working! He rather die than live without you! Its good, it was a perfect ending Cas dies because he cant bare to be without Dean Winchester! Then comes the best part since they’re the only one’s who can stop me and they’re dead I take over heaven and everything turns out fine.”

“Wait did you say you offered Cassie boy here a chance to know where his grace is and he didn’t take it?” Crowley asked.

“Yeah about three days after he locked me in here he come back and we talked and I offered him his grace but yeah he didn’t want it.” Metatron smirked.

Dean looked over at Cas who was looking ashamed down at the floor. He squeezed Cas’ hand. “Well he wants it now.”

“Well that’s a damn shame because now he’s not going to get it,” Metatron laughed.

“We’ll see about that,” Crowley smiled at Metatron. “Cas dear I’m going to need a jack hammer to open this walnut. Can you get me some supplies?”

 


	6. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tries his hardest to get what he can out of Metatron. Dean and Cas talk.

Chapter Six

 

“Okie dokie Metatwat…” Crowley turned smiling at they tied up Metatron. “Now you’re gonna tell me where you put Cassie’s grace.”

“Why would I tell you…” Metatron glanced ignorantly up and down Crowley.

“Because if you don’t tell me willingly, you’ll tell me with a siring angle blade up your ass,” Crowley smiled leaning closely to Metatron’s face.

“You’re not in my story. My story involves Castiel, Dean, Sam, and me. At no point are you involved. So why are you doing the torturing?  Shouldn’t that be Dean fighting for Cas’ grace,” Metatron motioned his head toward Dean who was sitting outside of the cell with Cas.

“Dean’s a tad unstable. He would kill you before we got the proper information you see,” Crowley stroked the angel blade along Metatron’s jaw line.

Metatron flinched away. “So it’s easier if you just kill me then because I’m telling you jack squat.”

“Oh I can make you talk…” Crowley said shoving the angel blade in Metatron’s arm. A loud unholy screech escaped Metatron’s lips. “Oh, now… not as strong as we thought huh?”

“You can poke and prod as much as you want…” Metatron breathed loudly through his teeth. “I wont say a word.”

“You’ve already said a few actually…” Crowley sighed. “But sadly they had nothing to do with Cas’ grace. So I figure if I poke just the right spot… just the right words will come out. Let’s try this again.” Crowley winked at Metatron taking the blade out of his arm and stabbing it right into his stomach letting the blade twist and drag about inside.

“Why are you doing this?” Metatron screamed, his words barely understandable.

Crowley pulled the blade out and looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“I mean why are you helping the Winchesters. I mean you’re the king of hell…” Metatron heaved a heavy breath. “They should be helping you… doing what you want.” He raised an eye brow smirking painfully.

“What I want is for the Winchesters to win,” Crowley responded.

“And then what. You think they’ll actually keep you around much longer after I’m gone? Look I hate to be the one who tells you this but no matter what you do for them… no matter what you’ve done for them… they’ll kill you the second you’re not useful. Throw you aside and let you rot. They don’t care about you. But I can see you care about them. Which is why I know how we can all live!” Metatron smiled at Crowley convincingly.

“What are you talking about?” Crowley spouted angrily shoving the blade in Metatron’s leg. “My boys love me! They’ll never abandon me! That may have been the case a while back but Dean is on my side.”

“Is he?” Metatron questioned with a pained sigh. “You know what I think? I think he’s using you to train him to his full ability, until he’s stronger then you! Then he’ll kill you and take your place as king of hell.”

Crowley just stared blankly at Metatron considering what he said and swallowed holding down his anger at the idea. “It’s a shame no one values your opinion.” He smiled cutting deep into Metatron’s upper thigh… “Now truly I’m done playing let’s hear about that grace.”

 

Metatron’s screams echoed off the blank white cell walls. Dean tried to block out the sound leaning back against the wall. He heard Cas shuffled about next to him and sighed.

“Cas, buddy,” Dean said turning to him.

Cas looked at Dean uncomfortably because he knew the following conversation wouldn’t be pleasant. He smiled anyways and looked Dean in the eyes. “Yes Dean.”

“Why?” Dean paused he obviously had so much more to say but nothing else came out.

“Dean look, I’m sorry you have to hear it like this but what it boils down to is I’ve been lost from the second I raised you from perdition. Everything I’ve done from the second we met was for you. Everything,” Cas sighed scratching absently at the back of his neck. Dean had heard all of this before from multiple angels, but coming from Cas’ lips meant it was all true. “Dean when I heard you were… dead. Everything I had ever done that meant anything at all, died too. Because everything I had cared about was gone. Dean you were all I needed to keep going. All I wanted to need. All I needed to want, and at first I’ll admit it confused me. I had no clue why I felt these things and I tried to hide from it all. And then I realized all at once what had happened… I… I…” Cas sighed and looked down at his hands twisting at his thumb.

“You what Cas?” Dean leaned forward pulling Cas’ face back up.

Cas hesitantly looked back at Dean and sighed. “Learning you were dead crush my faith in everything. So I figured why bother living? And the plan was simple after that. I’d kill Metatron. But every time I tried he tempted me with my grace and living was not on my list of things to do, but he just talked my ear off until somebody came by and it was too late. I was just stupid enough to keep listening. He talked about how much you cared about me and I couldn’t not listen. So I just gave up on that idea and decided I’d go comfort Sam. When I found him he was a drunken mess. I got him sober, enough… and that’s pretty much it. That’s why I said no to my grace. Dean I thought I’d never want it.”

“Cas that’s um…” Dean was at a loss of words.

“Look I just don’t want you to be upset,” Cas said looking over into the cell watching Crowley cut away at Metatron. The screams were unnerving.

“Cas please look at me,” Dean said after a minute. Cas turned his head and looked at Dean. His eyes were the soft green he’d always loved. They were kind and not mad. “Cas listen to me. I’m not upset because truth be told if I lost you I’d do the same thing. I’d feel the same way. Now more than ever which is why I never want you to leave my side again do you understand me?”

Cas just looked at Dean trying to decided if this change in Dean’s feelings were good. “Dean how long have you felt this way?”

“Cas look I’ve always sorta felt… ya know,” Dean sighed and looked round a bit. “It hasn’t been a weak feeling either. I’ve always felt,” He looked back at Cas and paused for a second. Cas was so beautiful to him, everything he was, was everything Dean wanted. Thinking about these things made Deans thoughts go wonky. “Look the fact of the matter is now that I’m well… this… my feelings for you haven’t changed but I’m able to express them more clearly.”

Cas just sat back leaning his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and there was silence between them for a minute. Well silent except for the sound of Metatron and Crowley yelling at each other. Dean leaned his head against the wall too but listened to the bicker. Cas didn’t bother to listen he tuned them out. He decided Dean’s new passion was going to have its ups and downs. They would just have to work through it. Cas reached his hand out next to him to grab Dean’s hand but felt thin air. Cas opened his eyes to see Dean was no longer next to him. He looked up to see Dean had popped inside of the cell and was arguing with Crowley. Cas got up and stood at the bars watching.

“Do you honestly think I’d do something like that!?” Dean yelled in Crowley’s face scolding him.

“I don’t know Squirrel but it’s definitely something to think about!” Crowley threw up his hands innocently. 

“Crowley you need to realize I’d rather chew on razor blades then rule over Hell. I’ve got enough on my plate without you buying into every word this asshat throws at ya!” Dean yelled turning to Metatron. “I’m done playing. Where is Cas’ grace?”

“You don’t scare me Dean,” Metatron said the lie lingering on his face.

“That’s real funny because I’m getting a completely different vibe from you,” Dean leaned down close to his face, eyes black mark starting to burn.

Metatron started to scream. Pain shot across his face and his body started to jostle about.

“How are you doing that?!” Crowley yelled panicked. “Dean stop! Dean!” Crowley pulled at Dean’s shoulder. He held Dean in place away from Metatron but from the intensity of his screams the pain only seemed to get worse.    

“Where the hell is Cas’ grace!?” Dean yelled trying to pull out of Crowley’s hold.

“In a bottle!” Metatron screamed. Dean stopped hurting him and smiled. Metatron panted. “In a bottle floating around in the Atlantic somewhere okay?” Metatron explained trying to catch his breath.

“Where exactly?” Dean growled braking free of Crowley’s grip.

“I-I-I don’t know! Some where! I let the bottle out at one of the Maryland beaches!” Metatron spat out as fast as he could to avoid whatever the hell Dean had done to him that was so painful.

“Great!” Dean said turning towards Crowley. “Gimmie my blade!” he demanded holding his hand out.

“No,” Crowley growled backing up.

“Come one let me kill this mother!” Dean yelled through his teeth.

“No Dean,” Crowley said trying to calm Dean down.

“Fine no first blade that’s cool… I don’t care what I kill him with as long as this bastard is dead,” Dean turned to Crowley’s cart of instruments and grabbed an angel blade. He smiled and started to jab it through the air at Metatron.

“Dean no!” suddenly Cas was in front of him screaming because the blade had sliced right through his arm.

Dean growled low and then his voice softened at Cas’ scream. His eyes quick flickered back to green and the mark calmed down. Cas panted from pain in front of him because the blade was still in his arm. Dean looked at the blade in Cas’ arm horrified at himself. Then he looked Cas in the eyes and his stomached dropped when he saw a pained horrified expression staring right at him.

“Cas I-“ Dean’s voice cracked and eyes widened.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand that was wrapped around the angel blade and pulled the blade out of his arm cringing and making a pained moaning sound. Cas looked Dean in the eyes and was suddenly gone.  


	7. No Chick Flick Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Dean talk together.

**Chapter Seven**

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled scratching the back of his neck and threw the angel blade across the room.

“Yeeeeeeah,” Crowley said letting the word linger in the air. “You um… well just stabbed Cas in the arm.”

Dean looked up angry eyes piercing at Crowley. “Oh, thanks I hadn’t noticed… glad that the peanut gallery is here to inform me or else I’d have no clue what the hell just happened.” He said sarcastically. He sighed, “I need to go find him.”

“Oh no slow your roll there princess… You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell that mojo magic thing you were doing with Metaboy over there was,” Crowley stepped in front of Dean.

Dean swallowed hard and turned to Metatron who was staring at them. “What are you looking at,” he glared.

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out,” Metatron said with a puzzled look.

Dean snarled and turned to Crowley. “Let’s go somewhere more private,” He looked at the cart of instruments then headed for the hall outside of the cell.

Crowley sighed walking over picking up the angel blade and placing it back on the cart. He then wheeled the cart out after Dean. “So what the hell was that?!” Crowley asked in a loud whisper.

“To be honest…” Dean sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t even know how I did it. I was just really mad and it happened.”

“You weren’t even touching the first blade. You’re gaining power without it,” Crowley continued.

“Is that necessarily a bad thing?” Dean asked shrugging.

“Yes Dean that is a very bad thing! We have just spent the past three weeks trying to train you to control your demon juice and now, just two seconds later, you’re so out of control you can torture with your mind. Cas was trying to stop you! If he was even one inch to the right you would have…” the rest of the sentence was mumbles because Dean put his hand over Crowley’s mouth.

“Don’t say it… I know what would have happened,” Dean forced the words out of his mouth even though they felt like two tons.

It was quiet for moment and Crowley sighed, “You need to get your crap together.” He walked over and locked Metatron’s cell. “I’ll go get some of my men to comb the Atlantic around Maryland for a bottle. You go find Sam and Cas I’ll meet up with you later.”

“O,” Dean didn’t even finish his word before Crowley had gone. Dean turned and saw Metatron smirking.

“It’s all falling into place Dean,” Metatron laughed coldly.

“There’s no way this was part of your story,” Dean growled.

“Oh no… not originally, but really great stories aren’t always planned out. But with the way things are going it will end just how I want it,” Metatron smiled.

“Don’t be so sure,” Dean stormed off into the first room they arrived in.

Sammy was leaning against the wall looking down in thought. He looked up and glared at Dean. “Hey so Cas stopped by before he left.”

“He left?” Dean asked upset and a little surprised.

“Yeah he said he needed some time, and that he’d meet us at the bunker,” Sam explained with anger creeping up his throat.

“I take it he told you then…” Dean sighed.

“Let’s just go,” Sam pushed pass Dean to the door.

 

In the car it was quiet. Dean hadn’t turned on the music because he knew it would just upset Sammy.  Dean tapped his fingers uncomfortably on the wheel trying not to think of Cas or the smug look Hannah had given him on his way out. Man she really pissed him off.

“Yeah he told me,” Sam final said with a long sigh.

Dean just swallowed the lump in his throat, “Look Sammy I know you’re mad at me but let’s not have an emotional mome…”

“Dean stop talking,” Sam just shook his head angrily. “You don’t want to have and emotional moment?” He laughed as if something were funny. “All you’ve done since I’ve seen you is have emotional moments! Not with me but with Cas! I’m mean Jesus Dean! You don’t want to have and emotional moment! You two have done all but say I love you too each other!” Sam’s voice cracked a bit from anger.

“Excuse me Sammy but who are you to…” Dean started.

“I’m your little brother Dean! We are in this together always! But somehow you keep forgetting that and look I’m all for you and Cas getting it all out there finally…” Sam explained.

“What do you mean finally? Sammy I,” Dean interrupted.

“Damn it Dean you cut me off again and I’ll shoot you!” Sammy warned in a joking way.

“When did you become all Mr. Bravado?” Dean questioned sarcastically.

“Since I’m done putting up with all this bullcrap Dean!” Sam yelled. “I’m so tired of it! Look I’m so happy you’re back because I was ruined when you were gone. But you’re still going crazy and it’s because of this damned mark! And on top of that you only seem to be getting worse! So as soon as we help Cas, we’re going to fix you!”

“Fix me?” Dean sounded appalled. “There’s nothing wrong with me Sammy!”

“Oh no? Cas not only told me about how you stabbed him, but how you used your mind to get what you need out of Metatron! Jesus Dean this is getting out of hand! I mean mind tricks really?” Sam sat up straight, body turned completely towards Dean.

“Sammy I’m fine,” Dean smashed his hand against the steering wheel.

“No Dean you are not fine. Imagine if you had the first blade instead of an angel blade!” Sammy started then stopped and sat back thinking. He was silent for a moment. “Dean if it hadn’t been an angel blade and it was the first blade, would you have even stopped?”

Dean was quiet. Would he have even stopped? Dean wasn’t sure. Sam was barely able to pull him out of it with Abadon and probably wouldn’t have been able to with Metatron. But keep going into Cas? Of course he would stop it was silly of him to think he wouldn’t be able to. He pushed his head back into the cushion on his seat. “Sammy of course I would have been able to stop.”

“Yeah well I find that hard to believe,” Sam said softly folding his arms.

Dean sighed and sat back. “I don’t want to fight Sammy.”

He heard Sam sigh too. “So are you going to tell him?”

“What?” Dean asked confused.

“You know Cas when you make up it would be the perfect time to say it,” Sammy smiled.

Dean just looked at Sam. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about, and frankly Sammy… You’re weirding me out.”

Sam looked at Dean not believing he wasn’t catching on to what he was saying. The look on Dean’s face however said he had no clue. “You really don’t know what I’m talking about do you?”

“Uh, nope…” Dean’s eye narrowed on the road.

“Oh my god… Tell Cas you love him!” Sam yelled and Dean slammed on the brakes.

“What?!” Dean yelled in a way that if he was drinking something he would have spit it out dramatically. The car behind them honked and Dean took off.

Sam laughed. “What? I’ve been waiting years for this.”

“I can’t just come right out and say that!” Dean panicked.  

 “Why not? You care about him right?” Sam asked.

“Yes I freaking care about him! I care about you too!” Dean freaked.

“Hopefully not in the same way!” Sam burst out laughing. Dean just looked at him eyes wide. Sam calmed and then said, “Dean you do love him. Everyone can see. All of heaven and all of hell! And probably everyone on earth who has seen you two together.”

“Not that many people think that!” Dean said defensively.

“Dude I’m telling you this because you don’t know how easier things are going to get once you two get this out in the open. I mean it’s one less thing to think about,” Sam explained.

“It’s one less thing to think about,” Dean mocked. “Dude if I want to tell him I will just drop it please.”

“Okay but I think it’s for the best,” Sam said.

“Hello boys,” a familiar voice called from the back seat making Sam jump.

“Jesus Crowley! Dean how did that not scare you?” Sam asked surprised.

“I knew he was coming,” Dean answered.

“What do you two have like a sixth sense or something?” Sam questioned.

“Oh we have way more than that moose!” Crowley patted his back and smiled. “So lookie what I found!” Crowley held up a small transparent bottle with a bright blue light swirling around inside. “Got me a little bit of grace.”

“Alright!” Dean said excitedly.

“How did you find that so quickly?” Sam asked taking the small bottle from Crowley and holding it up for a better look.

“Trust me when you have as many minions doing your bidding as I do, you’ll find things a hell of a lot quicker too!” Crowley said with a wink.


	8. Cas' Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk

**Chapter Eight**

 “Oh Lucy I’m home!” Crowley called walking in through the door to the bunker.

“Crowley shut up for like two seconds please,” Dean said annoyed following him. “Cas! Cas!” he called.

“Um… he probably can’t hear you,” Sam said with a little smile.

“What? Why not? Where is he Sammy?” Dean asked frantically.

“He’s… he’s in your room most likely,” Sam answered watching Dean’s eyes widen for half a second and then he was gone.

Dean rushed down the hallway to the closed door of his bed room. He paused outside the room and took a deep breath, he had no clue what would happen. He opened the door slowly to see Cas laying on his bed, eyes closed, with dean’s head phones in. Dean stared in awe at Cas. He was in Dean’s bed listening to Dean’s music. Dean wondered how many times Cas had done this since he found out dean was… gone. Dean wanted to go lay down next to him and listen with him.

“He does this every day,” Sam whispered.

This made Dean jump, “Jesus Sammy!”

“What? I scare you but Crowley doesn’t?” Sam asked offended.

“No I was just deep in thought that’s all.”

“Oh ok… but you weren’t deep in thought when Crowley popped in?”

“No I wasn’t I wa…”

“Dean? Sam?” Cas lifted his head up and pressed pause on the mp3 player.

“Hey Cas how are you feeling?” Sam asked smiling.

“Better,” Cas answered sitting up.

“Cas your arm…” Sam sighed concerned.

“Um… yeah,” Cas said lifting it up looking at it. “Not enough juice to fix it.”

Dean got a nice look at the blood soaked arm. The cut looked deep and painful. “Uh… Sammy could you give us a minute?”

“Yeah sure,” Sammy smiled at Dean. “Just shout if you need me.”

“Will do,” Dean walked into the room and shut the door.  He didn’t say anything, he just walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He felt Cas’ eyes on him. He sifted through the socks and boxers and pulled out a small white box.  He sat down next to Cas’ hurt arm and smiled.

“Dean it’s okay I know you didn’t mean to,” Cas started.

“No Cas. Stop,” Dean sighed. “Take off your coat and shirt, let me see your arm.”

Cas stopped talking and shrugged off his dirty trench coat and dress jacket underneath. Dean looked at his arms nearly bursting out of his shirt and tried to breathe straight. Cas untied his crooked tie and un buttoned his shirt.  He grabbed an end of his sleeve and pulled his arm out. Dean stopped breathing all together when Cas’ chest was completely revealed. He let his eyes run over every nook and beautiful cranny. Then Cas carefully pulled his injured arm out wincing at the pain.

“Um… Dean?” Cas’ voice ripped Dean’s eyes away from his torso.

“Yeah?”

“Um… nothing you just… I don’t know,” Cas said looking away embarrassed.

“I’m going to wrap up your arm,” Dean explained scooting closer to Cas. Cas nodded and Dean reached up and grabbed his arm. It was soft and smooth. The blood was warm as it dripped on to Dean’s hands.

Dean opened the small white box and pulled out a rag and alcohol. He poured the alcohol over the rag and started to clean Cas’ wound. Cas’ moan at the pain.

“Oh it’s not that bad Cas,” Dean smiled. “You know when Sammy was younger and he’d get a little scrape I’d sit him on the bathroom toilet, and he’d be crying and saying how bad it hurt. Then I’d pull out the peroxide and he’d wipe away his tears and say it doesn’t hurt so bad anymore. Id’ laugh of course because he only said that because he didn’t want me to put it on his cut. But I’d tell him it wouldn’t hurt, and that I’d never hurt him. And he’d hold out his arm, and I’d clean up his cut and put a band aid on it. And when he was really, really young I’d kiss it. I don’t think he remembers that though.” Dean said wiping up the blood.

“Why would you kiss it?” Cas asked.

“Oh, because when I was little… before my mom died, when I got hurt she’d kiss my ‘boo-boo’. For some reason I thought it helped with the pain. So I’d kiss Sammy’s arm to make the pain go away because I still thought it worked.” Dean laughed. He pulled out medical gauze and taped it to Cas’ arm. “That should be good for now. Crowley found your grace so once we get that in your system it you should be able to heal it, but until then does it feel better?”

Cas smiled, “I mean it’s still a painful wound but it’s much more manageable.”

“Would a kiss make it feel better?” Dean laughed getting up from the bed.

“If you honestly think it will help,” Cas said seriously getting up with Dean.

“You want me you kiss your wound?” Dean asked with a sharp nervous breath.

“Well you said it helped with pain, so why not?” Cas tilted his head to the side.

“Um… yeah ok … I can so that,” Dean smiled leaning down pressing his lips to Cas’ bandages. He looked up and smiled, “Feel better?”

“I don’t think it works,” Cas said frowning.

“Well of course it doesn’t! This isn’t a Disney princess movie! Come on!” Dean laughed putting his box away.

“I like beauty and the beast!” Cas said smiling.

“What?”

“Well you said Disney movies and I prefer beauty and the beast. It’s very moving,” Cas explained.

“Look Cas I’m glad you’re Tumblr user: beautyandthebestnumber1fan, but we should go get you your grace,” Dean sighed dropping the bloody gauzes in the trash can.

“Dean what is a Tumblr?” Cas asked curious.

“It’s a social media thing Sam and I found when we did an internet search on our books. It’s a scary place Cas,” Dean turned to look at Cas horrified remembering the pictures people had posted of their drawings of him and Sam. He was glad people weren’t sure exactly what they looked like.

“Oh I see,” Cas replied.

“So you comin’?” Dean asked. Cas just stared at him. His deep blue eyes were very distracting.

“Dean…” Cas paused. He was quiet and then smiled nodding his head. “I love you.”

Dean’s whole body stilled. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He just stared at Cas. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Cas took a step closer to Dean and tilted his head. “Um… well this is embarrassing. I thought if you loved someone back they say it back, and your lack of words are… well,” Cas stopped talking and made and embarrassed smile pressing his lips together. “So I guess I’ll meet you out there.”

Cas turned for the door and started to walk out. Dean Grabbed Cas’ arm and turned him so they were face to face. “Cas I uh,” Dean started but stopped.

“Look I’m sorry of I put you in an uncomfortable position,” Cas swallowed nervously.

“No Cas I just… I love you too,” Dean finally said smiling. He couldn’t believe he actually said that.

They stood there awkwardly holding each other smiling. Not sure what to do next. Dean had never felt like this with someone before. He was just amazed at himself. Cas looked dazed a little. Suddenly, Dean knew what he had to do. He leaned in close and said it again in a whisper. “Castiel I love you.” Then he slowly kissed Cas. He liked the warmth of Cas’ lips under his. The taste of his salty smooth skin. The way their lips locked perfectly together.

Cas started to kiss back when knock at the door interrupted them. “Hey are you to coming or what?” Crowley called through the door. “Let’s get this show on the road people!”

 


	9. How to Get Your Mojo Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Dean and Crowely help Cas go through the process of getting his grace back. Sam and Crowley talk about Sams blood.

**Chapter Nine**

Cas pulled on an old shirt of Dean’s as he followed Dean through the door way to the foyer of the bunker. Dean promised to wash his trench coat, jacket, and shirt of blood. “Sit here,” Sam instructed pointing to a chair he had set up for Cas to sit in as the process took place. Cas made his way to the chair and sat down trying to get comfy.

“Okay so how exactly does this work?” Crowley asked holding up the small jar of grace. “Do we spoon feed it to you?”

“No,” Cas turned to Sam and Dean. “Do you remember when Anna got her grace back?”

“Um… yeah she smashed it on the ground and it just sort of went back into her, and then she exploded…” Sam replied.

“Yes we need to make sure I don’t do that…” Cas said and then pressed his lips together. “I could absorb the grace I stole so easily because it wasn’t my grace. Each angel’s grace is unique to them and is really powerful, so since we’re dealing with my unique grace we’ll have to be delicate. Anna exploded because instead of giving her vessel time to adjust to her grace she absorbed it all at once and her vessel couldn’t handle it. Plus instead of letting it in through her vessel she let it in through her soul, which just made more complications for her vessel. Sure she was able to restore it after a while but it takes too much time to restore a torn up vessel.”

“Cas oh really, how many times are you gonna say ‘vessel’? You’ve said it so many times now it doesn’t even sound like the word,” Crowley teased annoyed.

“I’m just trying to be delicate,” Cas said looking annoyed at Crowley. “Something you’re not so skilled at.” Dean smiled at Cas’ sass.

“Excuse me you’re no flower either Cassie!” Crowley said smugly.

“Guys stop!” Dean said with a sigh. He turned to Cas and couldn’t help but smile. “So how do we do this then? You know? Without the big kaboom!?”

“Do you have an I.V. bag and needles?” Cas asked.

“Yes actually,” Sam answered sauntering off into another room.

“Once Sam comes back extract the grace with the needle and squeeze it into the bag,” Cas instructed.

“This is so great! I’m so happy you’re getting your grace back Cas,” Dean smiled grabbing Cas’ hand and stroking his hair.

“Did I miss something?” Crowley asked with a curious smile creeping on his lips. “I mean Cas why are you wearing that horrid shirt and not your horrid trench coat?”

“I had him take his shirt off to clean his wound, and he needed a shirt to wear while his is being cleaned,” Dean said a tad embarrassed.

A certain smile sat on Crowley’s face now. “Oh I see,” he snickered swirling a drink he made appear in his hand. He took a sip.

“I also told Dean I loved him and he told me he loved me back,” Cas said with a satisfied face. Dean’s face blushed bright red, and he looked up at Crowley sheepishly.

Crowley was nearly choking on his drink. He swallowed thickly and laughed. “Mazel tov!” He clapped his hand on Dean’s back and laughed.

Sam walked in with and I.V. bag. “Okay here you go,” He handed the bag to Dean.

Dean did as Cas said and sucked the grace out of the jar with the needle and put it in the bag. He watched the blue light swirl around in the bag. “Okay now what?”

“Now,” Cas said grabbing the needled hose of the I.V. bag and stuck it in his arm. “We start the process…” he turned flipped the switch on the hose and the grace slowly started to leak into his arm. As it entered into his body his veins around the entrance turned bright blue. Cas smiled. “Hopefully this works.”

“Hopefully?” Dean asked alarmed at Cas’ words. “What are you saying this might not work?”

“No it’ll work, I just don’t know the outcome… I should be fine,” Cas explained.

“Should be?” Dean panicked preparing to pull the tube out of Cas’ arm.

“I’ve never done this Dean. Every angel reacts differently to the process,” Cas reassured. “This is the safest way I’ll be fine.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ forehead, and rubbed his thumb over Cas’ cheek. “Okay.” Cas leaned into Dean’s touch and hummed.

Sam looked at Crowley surprised by his brother’s actions. Yes, he knew Dean was more passionate about Cas but kissing his forehead? “What is going on?” he mouthed at Crowley.

“Oh they finally said it…” Crowley smiled lifting his cup up at Dean and Cas.

“What guys that is great!” Sam nearly yelled ecstatic. He walked over and hugged Dean and Cas from behind. “Congrats!”

“Thanks,” Cas said out of breath from Sam’s bear hug.

“Hey uh, moose?” Crowley called.

“Yeah? What’s up Crowley?” Sam answered looking up smiling about his big brother and Cas.

“Could I talk to you for a minute?” Crowley asked gesturing at the hallway with his head.

“Um… yeah. I guess,” Sam said curiously following Crowley into the hallway.

Dean followed them with his eyes on their way out but decided to stay with Cas.

Out in the hall Sam and Crowley had walked quite a ways before Sam broke the tension. “Okay, Crowley what do you want to talk about?” Sam stopped him pulling by his shoulder to face him.

“I don’t want to talk,” Crowley sighed and looked up at Sam embarrassed. “I need to ask you a favor…”

“Okay what? And I’m telling you now, if it’s stupid I’m not doing it,” Sam smiled crossing his arms. Crowley was quiet. “What could you possibly want Crowley?”

“Okay moose I feel like we’re close right?”

“Not how I’d put it,” Sam squinted his eyes annoyed.

“I need your… blood,” Crowley sighed regretting his request a bit.

“Why do you need my blood? Why would I give you my blood? No, you’re not using my blood to make any phone calls…” Sam scolded angrily at Crowley.

“Um… no. I just, moose I need a fix!” Crowley pleaded.

“You need a fix? Why use my blood? Why not go out and get someone else? You’re not bound to us anymore! We’re not keeping you hostage!” Sam explained raising his voice a little.

“Moose you don’t understand. I need your blood. I get the best high with your blood,” Crowley admitted ashamed.

“High? I’m not a big bag of weed Crowley!”

“No, I know just please, moose just one dose!” Crowley pleaded with his hands pressed together.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. “One dose,” Sam sighed giving Crowley a stern look.

Crowley smiled excited and pulled out a rather large syringe. “Thank you moose!”

“Jesus you brought a syringe?” Sam asked appalled.

“Well I knew you’d say yes,” Crowley smiled holding out the syringe.

Sam took it hesitantly and sighed pricking his arm and drawing some blood. “Why couldn’t we do it out there?”

“What while they’re all being mushy gushy? No thank you!” Crowley said grabbing the syringe full of blood from Sam. “Plus it’s rude to shoot up in front of people. Off you pop.” He smiled gesturing with his head for Sam to leave.

“I’m not going to give you a ‘fix’ every time you ask!” Sam said matter-of-factly.

Sam walked back to the foyer to join with Cas and Dean. When he walked in Dean had pulled over a chair and they were chatting softly. “Hey guys,” he greeted clearing his throat to draw attention.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean smiled at Sam. “Did Crowley ask you for blood?”

“How did you…” Sam started.

“He’s done nothing but talk about it since he started up again…” Dean explained. “It’s a bit creepy.”

“Yeah it is,” Sam laughed pulling up a chair next to Cas.

“Did you give him any?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam exhaled scratching the back of his neck.

“Good. I know a person getting high isn’t usually looked upon as a good thing, but hey I think it’s doing him good,” Dean shrugged.

“ Really?” Sam crossed his arms surprised.

“Yeah, why do you sound so shocked?” Dean sat back.

“Nothing I just would have thought you… now like this, would want Crowley… not humany,” Sam said slowly.

“Sammy come on I’m still me,” Dean sighed. “I not pro demon just because I am one.”

 “Oh,” Sam smiled turning to Cas. “So how you doin’ there Cas?”

“Well this process isn’t the most comfortable process but I’m…” Cas stopped and started breathing heavily.

“Cas?” Dean asked grabbing the side of his face pulling it close to him.

“I’m fine…” Cas breathed. “I’m…” Cas screamed in pain arching his back from the seat.

“Hey… hey Cas,” Dean called searching around hoping an answer would just pop up. Sam held on to Cas’ arm with the needle in it and watched the last of the grace drip into his arm. Sam pulled the needle out and helped hold Cas down as he screamed in agony and tossed about.

“Crowley!” Dean called and Crowley popped next to Dean instantly responding to Cas.

“Let him up!” Crowley instructed pulling Sam and Dean off of him.

Cas fell to the floor on his knees still shouting out. Dean dashed forward to grab Cas but Crowley caught him pulling him back. “Cas! Please oh damn! Crowley do something!”

“Give him a second Dean!” Crowley struggled trying to hold Dean back.

Suddenly Cas stopped screaming and stood up holding his sides. “Cas are you okay?” Dean called.

“Dean I’m…” Cas’ body crumbled and Cas was back on his knees. With one final scream Cas opened his arms and bright blue light shot from his eyes and mouth. All the lights in the bunker flickered uncontrollably and a shadowed pair of broken wings appeared raising on the back wall. Shadowed feathers fell from the wings floating down like leafs from an autumn tree.

Suddenly all the lights went out and everything was silent. After a few seconds that felt like hours the backup generator for the bunkers power started to roar and the lights came back on. Dean’s eyes found Cas laid out limp on the floor. Dean was still. He couldn’t breathe. He was afraid of moving because if he did that time would pass on and he might found out Cas was limp because he was… the word hurt in his mind. 

“Cas?” Sam asked hoping for an answer.

“Cas?” Dean called taking a step closer.  “C-Cas?”

Dean looked worriedly at Sam. Sam shared a worried look back. “Do you think it…um,” Sam started but stopped.

Dean just slowly walked over to Cas and kneeled. Dean lifted his hanging head to look at Crowley. To Dean his head felt like ten tons. “Is he okay?”

Crowley took a few steps towards Dean and Cas and spied upon the limp body. “Dean, I’m sorry I don’t know…” It felt like it took years to say the words.

“You don’t know?” Dean laughed a bit picking put Cas’ head and resting it on his lap. “Oh great the king of freaking hell doesn’t know!” Dean yelled his voice cracking tears building up in his eyes. He looked back down at Cas. Cas wasn’t breathing and Dean couldn’t find a pulse as he tugged at his wrist. “Cas you promised me you’d never do this to me again! You promised!” Dean growled through his teeth letting the tears start to flow. He started to rock back and forth holding Cas in his arms. “Come on buddy… don’t do this to me…. I need you! I love you!” Dean laughed. “Remember Cas? I love you! I love you!”

Sam walked up behind Dean and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean I’m sorry,” Sam said, despair filled his voice.  

“He can’t do this to me Sammy… he promised,” Dean cried through his teeth.

“Dean look,” Crowley started.

“Bring him back?” Dean asked innocently looking up at Crowley. “You can do that right?” Dean said resting Cas on the floor and standing up leaning closer to Crowley. He could feel the heat from the mark on his arm sky rocket into pain and saw the black tint blur his vision.

“Dean I can’t,” Crowley sighed on the verge of crying himself. “I really wish I could… I’d give anything! But I can’t bring back angels.”

“Then give it to me!” Dean yelled holding out his hand.

“Dean lets think rationally,” Crowley held up his hands defensively, backing up.

“I won’t ask again…” Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“Give it to him,” Sam whispered regrettably. He couldn’t believe the words had waltzed out of his mouth.

Crowley looked worriedly at Sam and then back at Dean. He pulled the first blade out of his jacket pocket hesitantly and Dean snatched it instantly. He let the energy run through him. Let the pain become pleasure. “Dean you don’t have to do this…” Crowley mumbled lowly.

“I do,” Dean nodded. “I really do and no one is going to stand in my way!” He let his mind run free, letting it throw Crowley across the room through a table into a book shelf. He turned to Sammy and smiled as he let his mind slam Sam into the cinder block wall.

Suddenly Dean was gone. Sam came out of his daze and ran towards Crowley. “I can’t believe we just let him go like that!” Sam said wanting to shoot himself in the foot.

“Oh god moose!” Crowley yelled. “He would have killed us if we hadn’t let him go!”

“God damn it!” Sam yelled sliding his hands across a table covered in books letting them all fly onto the floor. “What the hell are we supposed to…”

A loud sound like a sharp intake of air came from the other side of the room. Sam and Crowley looked at each other horrified. They waited for a sound and again they heard a loud pained moan. “Cas?” they called running over to him.

Sam sat Cas up on his side. “Oh my god you’re alive!”

Cas coughed and then straightened up confused and dazed. “Um… yeah… I think so. I said I’d be okay didn’t I?” He looked around and made eye contact with Crowley, who was staring wide eyed for a second and then turned to Sam. “What happened here? Where is Dean?”

“We need to stop him,” Sam said immediately staring up at Crowley.

“Oh we’re in for one hell of a storm!” Crowley responded with a nod.

“What are you talking about?” Cas asked confused.

“We made a mistake,” Sam yelled panicked.     


	10. Mark Of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas Sam and Crowley go after Dean.

**Chapter Ten**

“Where could he have gone!?” Sam asked Crowley after informing Cas about what he had missed.

“Probably on his way to kill Metatron,” Crowley sighed pouring himself another drink.

“He can’t do that!” Cas said panicked.

“Why it’s just Metatron?” Sam said trying to keep Cas calm. “Look worse comes to worse and Metatron dies nothing else changes. I mean he was going to spend the rest of eternity in the holy jail anyways right?”

“Damn it Sam! No more angels are supposed to die in this war. If Dean does kill Metatron all hell will break out in heaven. No angel will trust anyone and it will be a blood bath up there!” Cas explained leaning close to Sam.

“Who says that’s all?” Crowley asked sipping his drink.

Cas and Sam looked at Crowley quizzically. “What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“I said he’s on his way to kill Metatron. That means he’s on a path. And guess what else is on paths? Obstacles! Guess what those obstacles are… every bloody angel that has happened to rub Dean the wrong way. Because guess what! You angels don’t know when to quit! So those dumbasses are going to try and stop him! I’ve been with the kid for three weeks and not once have I seen anything strong enough to stop him! So all those little angels are going to get slaughtered! It’s already a bloody bath Cas dear I promise you!” Crowley yelled out frustrated.

“Oh my god,” Sam said. “You’re right I mean Dean will kill everything in his way, we have to stop him.”

Crowley burst out laughing. His cackles bounced off the walls. He tried to catch his breath and wiped away a fake tear from his eye. “You actually want to go after the fool?”

“Crowley we have to do something!” Sam said looking at Crowley in disbelief.

“Oh no you’re absolutely one hundred percent correct moose! I mean let’s go after your demon brother who you know has nothing to defend himself with except for maybe, the mark of Cain, the first blade, and his newly found mind demon powers. No I’m pretty sure chasing after him is the best idea…” Crowley sighed dramatically. “Look I’m sorry to break it to ya but there is no use going after him. You saw him nothing will get in his way. Moose he threw you against a cement brick wall. Tell me would dear ol’ brother Dean do that if he didn’t have self restraint?”

“Crowley, Sam is right we can’t let Dean do this,” Cas sighed. “Look it may be dangerous but we have to stop him.”

“The only way you’re stopping him is if you’re…” Crowley’s eyes widened. He smiled at Cas in a regrettable way. “Is if you’re you. Cas you’re the only one who would have even the slightest shot at stopping him.”

“How?” Cas asked. “Why me?”

“Because he loves you dumb ass!” Crowley threw up his arms. “And since he loves you… you may distract him long enough to…. Stop him.”

“He loved me before, and I still got stabbed in the arm. And he didn’t even have the first blade on hand,” Cas explained looking scared.

“Wait what do you mean by stop him?” Sam asked stepping in front of Cas.

“Look I hate saying this I… I do but everyone will die if we don’t…” Crowley stopped talking and sighed depressed. His voice cracked when he started to talk again. “If we don’t kill him…”

“Kill him!?” Sam asked alarmed.

“I’m not killing Dean!” Cas yelled getting close to Crowley’s face.

“Look I am Dean’s best friend I’ve done nothing but be with him for the past three weeks training him and connecting with him. I don’t want him dead. But this is bad. I’m the king of hell and I see this as bad! Only an angel could maybe possibly have a chance at killing him and you’re the only one who may be able to get close enough to do it!” Crowley explained tears running down his face. “I don’t want Dean dead! All the work I’ve put in to gain his trust… his friendship! But I’m looking at a bigger picture here!”

“There’s got to be another way!” Sam exclaimed running his hand threw his hair.

“There isn’t one Moose!” Crowley yelled.

“I’m not killing Dean… I can’t,” Cas whispered pained.

“No but you’re the one who started it so you are going to finish it. You are the only one who can stop him. We’ll get you there but we can’t help with getting that blade out of his hand,” Crowley put his glass down on a table, wiped the tears from his face, and walked over to Cas. “Yeah no…” he mumbled eyeing Cas up and down.

“Excuse me?” Cas asked feeling uncomfortable by Crowley’s stares. “What are you doing?”

“Well I’m just sweetening the pot,” Crowley smiled snapping his fingers. A nice button up shirt and trench coat appeared in his hands. The trench coat wasn’t like Cas’ new one, it was like old one he used to wear. “He likes this one better you know…” Crowley said shoving the clothes in Cas’ hands. “Put these on.” Cas sighed but dressed quickly. “Ahhh nice!” Crowley said walking over and placing a tie loosely around Cas’ neck. “One last touch…” he messed Cas’ hair up a tiny bit and turned Cas to look at Sam.

“Trust me there is another way…” Sam sighed. “But we can’t wait any longer. Let’s go!”

“Now that our secret weapon is secure, sure…. Let’s head off to our deaths,” Crowley snapped his fingers and there they were at the entrance of heaven. Where they had chatted with Hannah, well more like full on fought with Hannah.

The hall was dark and silent. The portal door hung limply on a single door hinge. Clearly ripped open, a forced way of entry. Dead angel bodies lined the path like bread crumbs. Cas sighed upset when he saw Hannah’s body torn to shreds, like she was put through a wood chipper. He couldn’t bear to look at the other bodies.

“No no…” Cas cried walking slowly past the bodies. “We’re too late! We have to find him.”

“You still want to go after him Cas?” Crowley asked grabbing his shoulder.

“Yes! Once he kills Metatron he’s not going to stop! He can’t feed into it!” Cas explained. “I can’t let him become more of want he doesn’t want.” Cas started to hyperventilate.

“Cas calm down!” Sam said pulling Cas up by the shoulders. “Look I’ll head in first and see if I can see anything. Follow a little later. Take time to chill out. You need to be calm Cas.”

Cas looked at Sam worried in the eyes for a second then nodded hesitantly. “Take Crowley with you, I’ll follow soon.”

Crowley and Sam headed into heaven. As Sam entered the door way he pulled out Ruby’s demon knife he had in his inside jacket pocket. “That’s not going to do a damn thing!” Crowley whisper yelled.

“Well he’s a demon isn’t he? Even though it can’t kill him it’ll slow him down!” Sam whispered back as they made their way through the office room. The room seemed to be in order. Just empty. “I guess everybody abandoned ship when Dean showed up.”

“I know I would have,” Crowley mumbled.

Sam gave Crowley an annoyed look. “Why are you so scared off him? It’s Dean we can stop him.”

“Did you not see him? He lost his mind!” Crowley called. “Even Winchesters aren’t smart enough to know you don’t go after a Winchester.” They entered into the main office and saw a dead body in front of the door to the jail cells.

Sam sighed uncomfortably kicking the body out of the door way with his foot.  He and Crowley exchanged a look of terror. “Shouldn’t there be like sound… or something?”  Sam said reaching for the door knob.

Crowley gulped as the door slowly swung open. “Here we go moose…” He stepped through and slowly walked past the empty cells. The one on the end that held Metatron looked as if the bars where torn off. The broken pieces laid strewn about the floor. A loud scream ripped through the air and made both Crowley and Sam jump.

They rushed to the last cell to see a mess. Blood spattered everywhere. It painted the walls and floor. Bits of skin and bone where lying around along with random body parts. And there Dean was in the center of it all, coated in Metatron’s blood. He was on his knee’s his chest heaving in and out heavy. His back was turned to Sam and Crowley.

Dean cried out loud. “You son of a bitch!” He held a blob of mushy red goo in his free hand. He threw it hard against the floor, and it splattered.

“Dean?” Sam asked softly, regretting saying anything the instant Dean’s head snapped up.

Dean’s eyes were pitched black, so black Sam was surprised it was a color. Dean’s face was covered in blood and anger sat on his lips. “Oh hey Sammy!” He said with a deep guff voice and a smile that frightened Sam. “Hey Crowley…” he snapped his head quickly. “You did this to me…” Dean laughed out loud and slowly rose to his feet.

“Dean look everythin…” Crowley made a choking sound as Dean threw him back against the wall with his mind.

“Dean sto…” Sam made a similar choking sound as Dean smashed him against the wall too.

“Look I don’t want to hear a single word from you asshats…” Dean growled. “Crowley let’s talk about you first… I don’t know why you have such a crazy obsession with me and my baby brother here. I mean all we want is too kill you. And well…” Dean laughed as if a joke was told. “Sammy I’m gonna kill him!” Crowley’s face crumpled terrified. “Oh don’t be scared… You knew this was going to happen the second you turned me. I just had to let everything go and let it all just take over! Now I’m going to take your spot as king of hell and rule. Should have listened to Metabitch huh? No one deserves to live… I can see it now… I’ll kill every angel… every human… and let my minions run over earth and heaven. Nothing but my monsters! And all I have to do is kill you to gain leadership.”

“Dean you can’t do this!” Sam yelled from his spot pinned against the wall.

“Why?!” Dean asked stepping closer to Sam. “Because it’s what we do? Saving people? Hunting things? The family business? Huh? Killing monsters? Well guess what, I am one Sam! Look at me! I’ve followed Dad’s orders all my life! Let my ass get kicked around by demons and angels and god knows else what! And at the same time I had to take care of my little baby brother Sammy. I’m tired of taking orders Sam! I’m sick of it! I’m tired of you not trusting me every two seconds and siding with the evil things and not me! You never once think of anyone but yourself! Me? All I do is think of other people. I can’t be worrying about you while I’m ruling things. And I know you’re going to try and stop me! So sorry but it’s best to get you out of the way before I get started.”

“Dean stop!” A low voice called from the end of the hall.

Dean looked up and froze. “Cas?” He asked all gruffness gone from his voice. “How are you alive? I thought you died! Cas what happened?”

“The um… process needed to restart my vessel and everything shut down momentarily. But Dean I’m alive I’m okay! So put Sam and Crowley down and let’s go… I thought of a way to help you,” Cas said calmly.

“Cas, baby… don’t you see?” Dean laughed. “Don’t you see?! We can rule over everything together! The king of heaven and the king of hell together. It’s perfect we’ll be unstoppable! We’ll be together forever.”

“Dean this isn’t you who wants all this power. It’s the mark! I’m not the king of heaven I’m just an angel! And I don’t have to kill you,” Cas started.

“Kill me?!” Dean bellowed and everything went quiet. “Why would you kill me Cas?”

“Crowley said it was the only way to stop you…” Cas said quietly taking a deep breath.

“Oh you bitch!” Dean growled through his teeth turning to Crowley. “All the more reason to kill you!” Crowley started to scream in pain and his fists slammed hard against the wall.

“Dean stop!” Cas yelled and Crowley stopped yelling.

“Cas you can’t feel for him! You can’t feel for Sammy either. Let me get them out of the way so we can rule,” Dean said with passion in his voice.

“Dean I can’t and I won’t,” Cas growled. “Now,” Cas said giving Dean a hard stare. He gave a low nod. “It’s just you and me…”

Dean looked around and saw Sam and Crowley had disappeared. “Bring them back Cas! We need to stop them before they stop us!”

“They don’t need stopping Dean, you do!”

“Cas come on…”

“No Dean please we’ll get you help I know how! I figured out away,” He stepped closer to Dean.

Dean just stared at him. “I don’t need help Cas! I need you!”

“Dean I…” Cas stared but Dean stopped him with a hard kiss.

Dean pulled away grabbing the back of Cas’ neck holding their foreheads together. “Cas I love you please…” He kissed him again. “Please come with me. We’ll be together forever. I love you…” he kissed him again. “Come with me… rule with me…” He kept giving him small kisses until he gave up and pulled him into a deep meaning full kiss.

Cas tried not to get lost in the kiss and pulled back shaking his head. “Dean I can’t do that…” A tear ran down Cas’ cheek. “And neither can you! This is not you! You don’t want this!”

“Oh, I do… and I want you!” Dean pulled Cas in at the hips holding him close.

“No Dean,” Cas started crying full on letting it all just pour out. “And if you try I will kill you!”

Dean just stared at Cas in disbelief. They were silent for what seemed like forever. Dean’s face softened. “Okay Cas…” he stoked Cas’ cheek. “I’m sorry,” Cas flew back against the wall. “But not even you can stop me…” Dean gripped the first blade tight and held it to Cas’ neck.

“Dean no… you’re so much better than this,” Cas cried.

“Cas I do love you so much, but I need this and if you can’t join me then I’m sorry,” Dean sighed. “I’m so sorry…”

“Dean please don’t,” Cas screamed as Dean cut lightly into Cas’ neck letting a little blood drip. Dean stopped and his eyes watched as the blood slowly ran down Cas’ light skin standing out.

“Cas?” Dean asked confused his eyes quick flickering green. “No!” He screamed stepping back. He looked at the blade in his hand and let go of his grip. The blade stayed glued to his palm though. Dean shook his hand frantically trying to shake it off.

Suddenly, the blade lit up gold and shot a strong pulse into Dean’s arm making the mark Glow white and burn hot. Dean’s eyes flicked back to black and a small smile grew on his face. “Dean? Are you okay? What is happening?”

“I’m killing you that’s what is happening baby,” Dean lunged towards Cas but stopped half way falling to his knees. He looked up at Cas face full of fear eyes back to green. “No,” he whispered letting Cas drop. Cas ran to Dean and Dean grabbed his arm. “Cas, help me please,” the words came from Dean’s mouth strained.

“How?” Cas asked frantic.

“Fix me,” Dean cried but then he screamed from another pulse from the blade, eyes black. Cas flew back again and Dean heaved a heavy breath.  “There is nothing wrong with me! I’m finally getting what I deserve!” Dean let out a loud breath, one eye green and one black. “No! Cas quickly! The dungeon! The demon chains! Chain me up!”

Cas dropped from the wall and ran to Dean pressing two fingers to his forehead. Suddenly, they were in the bunker’s dungeon just outside of the devils trap that held in Crowley all those months. The rusty table and chair he sat at and the cursed chains that hung from the wall. All Cas had to do was find a way to get him the devils trap and chain him up.

One more pulse sent Dean into full demon mode with eyes black and Mark glowing. “You’re not stopping me Cas!” Dean pulled Cas in and punched him letting him drop.

Cas sat up on one elbow lip bleeding. “Dean plea…”

Dean pulled him back up by his collar and held his face close. “One last chance Cas join me!”

“Never,” Cas said blood from his lip spraying on Dean’s face.

Dean rolled his eyes, rolling his head back too and laughed. “Fine. Your choice baby!” Dean held the first blade back to Cas’ neck.

Cas quickly gained his footing though and pushed Dean away kicking him back into the devils trap. Dean stood at the edge of the trap staring at Cas. “Dean you know deep down this isn’t right! That’s why you kept changing your mind back there. Dean let me help you!”

“Cas?!” Sam yelled sliding into the room with Crowley coming in behind him. “What happened?”

“Help me get him tied up!” Cas yelled grabbing Dean’s arm. Sam ran over grabbing Dean’s other arm pulling him down into the old chair.

“Let go!” Dean yelled struggling.

“Stop moving!” Sam yelled managing a cuff around Dean’s wrist, trying to avoid a blow from the first blade. Sam grabbed the neck cuff and locked that tight around Dean’s neck. He looked over at Cas who managed to get the other cuff on and they sighed walking outside of the devils trap with Crowley.

“What do we do now?” Sam asked looking at Cas.

“We cure him…” Cas said with a sigh. He rubbed his hand over his lip and neck healing his wounds. “Dean cured me… now I will cure him…”      


	11. Blood Transfusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam try to give Dean the first dose of human blood.

**Chapter Eleven**

“Just how do you plan on doing that?” Crowley asked Cas when they were in the main library.

“Really?” Sam sighed shaking his head at Crowley. “I would think you of all people should know.”

“Know what?” Crowley said upset. Sam let out a long breath annoyed at Crowley’s inability to understand.

“We’re going to use human blood,” Cas answered unrolling a long sleeve of syringes.

“Oh okay yeah that’ll work… maybe,” Crowley sighed.

“What do you mean maybe?” Sam asked.

“Well, look he may be demon, but he’s a different… brand if you will. Look he didn’t become one the normal way. It was forced upon him quickly. He’s essentially just as powerful as Cain! Not even the demon knife will work on him,” Crowley explained.

“So you’re saying this won’t work?” Sam questioned looking upset.

“No, I’m just saying we shouldn’t put all of our eggs in one basket. We shouldn’t get our hopes up just in case it doesn’t work,” Crowley put his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Yeah well, it’s the best idea we have,” Sam said sighing.

“I think we should take precautions though,” Crowley suggested.

Cas looked up intrigued. “What do you mean precautions?”

“Well as long as he’s still got that nasty mark there’s always a chance he’s incurable. Maybe what we should do first is focus on getting rid of the mark,” Crowley said pulling out a chair and popping his feet up on the table. 

“Wait. Can you do that? Is it actually possible to get rid of it?” Sam asked.

“Well, no one knows for sure because well, the only two people who have it are Dean and Cain but I don’t see why we can’t try,” Crowley said.

“I don’t know we can’t get that blade out of his hand and he’s gaining power at a much quicker rate because of it. If we just cure him now it should send him back to his ‘factory settings.’ So the mark would go too!” Cas explained handing Sam a syringe.

“Cas is right Crowley we don’t know how powerful Dean could get he might break free and destroy the world while we’re trying to figure out how to get rid of the mark. It’s not like figuring out how to get rid of it will be easy either. From Dean’s description on Cain, I don’t think Cain would be willing to help us. It’s easier if we just cure him first,” Sam said agreeing with Cas.

“No, don’t you see he won’t cure!” Crowley yelled flustered.

“You just said you weren’t completely sure about that,” Sam said giving Crowley a confused look.

Crowley was distracted for a second watching Sam draw blood from his forearm. It was so tempting just to jump over the table and shoot up. His eyes followed the syringe as Sam laid it out in the table and picked up another one. Crowley cleared his throat. “I’m not but… I mean… just give me time! I’ll figure it out! Give me one day, to figure out how to get rid of the mark,” Crowley pleaded standing up.

“You have two hours,” Cas said angrily at Crowley.

“Angel, that’s not enough time,” Crowley sighed upset giving Cas another pleading look.

“You found my grace in no time flat with help from your army of demons. Just use them to help you figure out how to rid Dean of the mark,” Cas explained.

“Just more time Cas… that’s all I need!” Crowley’s voice cracked from frustration.

“Look what if there isn’t a way to get rid of it without curing him, huh? You said it yourself he’s a different kind of demon. And this mark is making him more invincible! The longer we wait, the less we have a chance of curing him! So Crowley when I say I’m giving you two hours, I mean I’m giving you two hours! The time is ticking,” the second Cas had finished his last word Crowley was gone.

“What are we suppose to do while we wait for him?” Sam asked setting down a syringe full of blood.

Cas picked up one of Sam’s syringe’s and gave him stern look. “We start the process.” Cas headed off into the hall and Sam went after him.

“I thought you said you would give Crowley time to find a way to get rid of the mark!” Sam said confused.

“I am but Sam the longer we wait the more powerful Dean gets! So while Crowley is looking we’re going to start the process,” Cas explained.

Sam didn’t want to argue with Cas. All this crazy crap was going on and Cas was the only one he really trusted at the moment. He was worried though, why Crowley was so keen on getting rid of the mark first if changing him back to human would solve the problem. He followed Cas into the dungeon and opened the large doors disguised as cabinets.

“Cas, love! You look beautiful! I mean I’d hit that sweet, sweet ass right now if you let me go. What do ya say baby? Huh?” Dean called to Cas laughing.

“We’re going to start the process now Dean,” Cas said giving him a quizzical look ignoring his question.

“That’s not going to work ya know!” Dean smiled. “Tell him Sammy… You know deep down I’m too powerful for that.”

“Dean we just want to help!” Sam yelled already flustered at Dean. Just the sight of Dean like this made Sam mad. The fact that Dean was this abomination that he’d spent all this life despising was too much to handle. He now knew how Dean felt when he was trying to tell him to stop drinking demon blood. This made Sam realize though, how Dean felt when he tried to make him stop using the blade. Sam sighed and said, “Look Dean I get it. You were only trying to do good. You thought that no matter what happens, even if it killed you or turned you into your own worst nightmare, that you were doing what was right. Well we need to stop taking crazy chances like this! No matter how many times we think we’re doing right, it turns on us and bites us in the ass Dean! We need to stop risking our lives like this! Haven’t we given enough! We’ve become things that we hate and did things that we aren’t proud of! Dean I’m not proud of us! Because we don’t know when to give up! So we’re going to cure you Dean… then we’re going to stop doing these things. Let somebody else take the wheel,” tears started to roll down Sam’s cheeks.

“That’s just it Sammy! I’m tired too! I want it to be over! But I don’t want to quit! I want to take charge and run the show! We’ve done so much more than anybody! We’ve saved this world countless times! Don’t you think we deserve it!? Don’t you think that I should be its king!? Don’t you think I’ve earned the right to have anything at the snap of my fingers Sammy!? I am what this world needs!” Dean yelled.

“No Dean. The world needed you and you played your part. You don’t deserve it. No one does. We only saved it so many times because we’re the ones who caused it half the time! And the other half was us cleaning up other peoples messes! Dean this world isn’t anyone’s to own. Maybe if we stop interfering things will get better… not for us but for everyone else. Not every story has a happy ending. Sometimes people are put in a story to make it interesting! That’s what we were from the very start. So let’s just stop… okay?” Sam sighed wiping away a tear.   

Sam looked over at Cas who was looking ashamed down at the ground. Cas raised the syringe looking at it and walked over to Dean, just out of reach. “Stopping sounds like the right thing to do,” Cas sighed looking at Sam.

“You two are so wrong! We deserve so much more! Look I won’t kill you both if you just come with me. Sam you can be second in command! Cas you can be my Queen!” Dean explained. “We can get what we deserve.”

“Earlier you didn’t want me with you in this at all,” Sam swallowed unnerved.

“Because I didn’t think you saw things my way. Now that I know you feel the same…”

“I do not feel the same way Dean! We have similar inputs but different outcomes. I can see your way is wrong! Why can’t you?” Sam asked voice harsh and upset. “Cas have you got this I can’t stand to even be in the same room as him?” Cas gave Sam a knowing nod and Sam left.

“Because it’s not wrong Sammy!” Dean called after Sam. “Cas you know it baby. Please, baby please you know I love you. I wanna hit that sweet ass Cas!” Lust poured from Dean’s eyes like a waterfall.

“I… I um…” Cas sighed uncomfortably and leaned down close to Dean’s face. “I love you, too. That is why I’m doing this.”

Dean’s eyes scanned over every inch of Cas’ beautiful face. He just wanted one taste. His blacked eyes landed on Cas’ lips. “Oh, baby please!” Dean growled with a gruff voice. He managed to grab hold of Cas’ tie that was dangling above his chained hands and pulled Cas close. He pulled so hard though that Cas fell forward on his knees and was face to face with the bulge in Dean’s pants.

 Cas’ swallowed hard, hands pressed into Dean’s knee with the syringe sitting uncomfortably between Dean’s knee and Cas’ fingers. “Dean please,” He said eyes focused on what was in front of him, unsure why it was so distracting.

“You like what you see huh?” Dean laughed. “Well it likes what it sees too.” Dean bucked his hips towards Cas a bit playfully and laughed harder.

“Dean please just let me help you!” Cas said hesitantly moving his eye to Dean’s.

“Okay help me,” Dean smiled pulling Cas up off his knee’s and on to Dean’s lap straddling him. Cas noticed the blade drop from Dean’s hands onto the floor and kicked it ways with his foot. “Help me baby, help me.” Dean grabbed the knotted part of Cas’ tie and pulled his face right in front of his. Dean smiled taking in Cas’ scent and chuckling a bit. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” He smashed Cas’ lips on to his and moaned.

Cas was surprised but tried not to focus on the soft skin against his. Or the way one of Dean’s hands was under his trench coat pulling out his nice tucked in button up shirt from his pants. Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Dean took it as opportunity and licked into Cas’ mouth. Drawing a moan from Cas.

“That’s it baby you got it!” Dean laughed pulling back for a second, unable to laugh as hard as he was and kiss at the same time. Cas just stared back in shock.

 Cas shouldn’t be enjoying this right now. He swallowed thickly and tried to find complete control of his mind, trying not to focus on how tight his pants were feeling. “Dean no! I don’t want this! Not now! Not this way!”

“Oh but baby you’re oh so sweet!” Dean pulled Cas back in for another kiss. Cas tried to focus and tightened his grip around the syringe. But Dean’s hands surprised him under his shirt running his fingers up and down Cas’ torso. Cas tried to ignore the nice feeling he got from it and pulled the syringe up. He shoved the needle in Dean’s neck and pushed the plunger forcing the blood into Dean’s system.

Dean yelped and loosened his grip on Cas, one hand reaching for the syringe. Cas took that has his time to escape and quickly hopped off of Dean. Dean angrily pulled the syringe out of his neck and growled. “Damn it Cas don’t be like this! I thought we were having a good time!”

Cas was breathing heavy trying to catch his breath. “Dean I had too. I’m sorry.” Cas swallowed hard and turned to walk out.

“Oh, come on baby. You can’t leave me here wanting more! Now that you’ve gotten your stupid blood transfusion out of the way we have some time to kill! Please let me hit that sweet ass Cas! I need it!” Dean called after him as Cas shut the doors.

Cas took a moment to breath out in the hallway and calm down. He just leaned his back against the wall to gather his thoughts. Cas wondered if it would be that difficult every time he tried to get the blood into Dean. Cas then slowly walked out to the library to find Sam. 

Cas gave Sam an uncomfortable look as he entered the room and sat down. “Sam… Why would I want him to ‘hit’ my butt?” Cas asked in a whisper looking worried.

Sam’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat trying to be delicate. “He’s um… well, Cas he’s talking about… ya know…” Sam answered unsettled by the fact he had to explain. He had forgotten how innocent Cas was sometimes. That even though Cas had grown to understand so much, that some things still completely eluded him, made Sam smile and give Cas a kind look.

“No I don’t know… I think it was a flirtation. I mean from the way he said it, and by the things he was doing…” Cas sighed looking off into the distance.

“Thing’s he was doing?” Sam asked alarmed. He noticed Cas’ tie was too crooked and his shirt was un-tucked. “What happened?”

“Well he got me trapped but I managed to give him the dose of blood anyways,” Cas said focusing on Sam.

“Why didn’t you call for my help!? Did he hurt you are you okay?” Sam asked worried.

“I’m fine,” Cas reassured. “I think I know what it means now.”

“Oh yeah Cas?” Sam questioned laughing a bit.

“Well yes. He wanted to have sex… right?” Cas said raising his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam just stared at Cas unsure of what to say. He gave an uncomfortable clear of his throat and said, “Uh, yeah Cas that’s… that’s what he wanted.”

Cas smiled a bit and leaned back in his seat. It was quiet for a second as Cas thought. “I imagine having sex with Dean would be different from having sex with April. Just because of the different ways male and females are made. But I think I’d enjoy Dean much better because we share a more profound bo…”

“Cas please!” Sam yelled startling Cas. “Remember how we don’t talk about porn?”

“Um… yes… I remember that quite clearly!” Cas smiled nodding his head. “One of the many great lessons I’ve learned from you Winchesters.”

“That’s great Cas,” Sam said with a smile. “But uh, there is a rule similar to that one and it’s uh, you don’t talk about your sexual fantasies’ about someone… with their brother. Okay Cas?”

“Oh…” Cas said suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Sorry…”

“Yeah, no let’s just forget it okay?” Sam sighed feeling awkward.

“Of course Sam…” Cas nodded.

 


	12. Don't Do This To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean get some alone time and Dean tries to get back the first blade.

**Chapter Twelve**

“Well how did it go?” Sam asked as Cas entered in the library.

“It was no easier than the first three times…” Cas sighed breathing heavy.

“Cas maybe next time I should do it okay?” Sam said watching Cas tiredly pull out a chair and sit down.

“No, no Sam I’ve got this. I don’t mind,” Cas smiled remembering Dean’s lips on his, and Dean’s fingers tracing all over his body.

“Well, it just seems like it’s kind of a struggle for you. You always walk back out of there a mess, like you’ve been fighting with him,” Sam mentioned raising both eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sam,” Cas smiled up at Sam through his eyelashes. Cas didn’t tell Sam that he was enjoying how every time he walked in to give Dean his hourly dose, how Dean would tease and tempt Cas in strange ways. Cas was unsure why he liked it so much but he certainly didn’t want it to stop. He had just given Dean his fourth dose and was itching for the timer to ding so he could give Dean his next shot.

Sam was holding the first blade in his hand examining it, like he had been doing for the past two and a half hours. When Cas mentioned Dean had dropped it Sam went in and got it, ignoring every word Dean said to him. He wondered what about this dull jaw bone on a stick gave such an effect on Dean. What about it made Dean want to slice into everything he saw.

Cas watched Sam flip the blade over and over in his hands with a worried look. Knowing Sam was going crazy. He needed sleep. “Hey Sam?”

Sam lifted his eyes from the blade and looked at Cas. “Maybe you should go get some sleep… you haven’t gotten any since Dean showed up.”

“I’ve gone longer without sleep Cas. Look I just can’t it’s too hard right now. With everything that’s going on you know?” Sam gave him a small smile barely moving his lips.

“Yeah but…”

“Hey where is Crowley?” Sam said changing the subject before Cas made Sam go to lay down.

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed together and he sighed. “I don’t know. But I honestly don’t care; he’s too late anyways…”

“Cas but what if he actually finds away to get rid of the mark,” Sam asked leaning forward placing the blade on the table.

“I highly doubt he will… He’s not exactly Sherlock Holmes when it comes to figuring things out,” Cas smiled at himself proud of his analogy. 

“You know about Sherlock Holmes?” Sam questioned with an approving smile.

“Yes, him and his partner in solving crime, John Watson. I like those stories,” Cas nodded looking at the blade resting on the table.

“Huh?” Sam leaned back relaxing in his chair. He shut his eyes and took and deep breath settling into his chair.

“Sam if you’re going to sleep you should probably go to your room and sleep in your bed,” Cas suggested with a deep thoughtful voice.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Cas who was now examining the first blade for himself. “No I’m not going to sleep Cas.”

“You don’t look so well.”

“Cas I’m fine…” Sam said annoyed they were back on the subject. “What about you?”

Cas looked up and gave Sam a curious look tilting his head to the side. “What about me?”

“Well how are you doing since you got your grace back?” Sam yawned.

Cas pressed his lips together and gave Sam a look of concern. “I’m fine. I feel better and stronger. I mean I’m still technically a fallen angel… we all are. But since there in no one in heaven to block the fallen from its divine power, I’m almost as I used to be.”

“Good I’m glad,” Sam’s words were long a drawn out.

“You’re tired please Sam sleep,” Cas said again, making it sound like more of a order then a suggestion.

“Look I’ll just go make some coffee,” Sam pulled himself up tiredly from the table.

“No,” Cas’ voice was deep and a bit frightening now. Cas got up and placed the blade in his trench coat pocket. He then pressed two of his fingers to Sam’s forehead and suddenly they were in his room.

Sam rolled his eyes with a low grumpy moan and headed for the door. “I said I’m not tired!” Cas grabbed Sam’s arm pulling him back and laid Sam on the bed.

“Good night,” Cas said pressing fingers to Sam’s forehead again and Sam was asleep. Cas pulled the cover’s over him and walked out.

As Cas walked past the dungeon he could hear Dean singing “Highway to Hell” really loudly. He opened up the door to the room that led to the dungeon and the entrance. Listening to Dean made him happy. He wanted Dean himself again. Suddenly the singing stopped.

Dean called from in the room, “Cas is that you out there? I can see the shadow of your feet!”

Cas swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. He sighed and pulled open the doors. “Hello Dean.”

“Is it feeding time already?” Dean asked with a sly smile and a wink.

Cas took a step into the dim lighted room. “No I just,” Cas paused to think. “I’m just checking on you that’s all.”

“Do you miss me baby? Come here I’ll change that,” Dean chuckled a bit and looked Cas right in the eyes.

“No, now that I know you’re okay, I’m going to go,” Cas stated but didn’t move.

Dean smiled and let his eyes change to green. “Oh but you look so gorgeous standing there baby! You’d be even more gorgeous on my lap. Why don’t you come here?”

Cas swallowed thickly trapped in Dean’s stare. The bright green eyes Cas had known to love pulled him in making him not able to leave. Cas couldn’t deny he wanted Dean. He took a step closer and let his eyes run over the beauty that was Dean. Cas wanted to rip off Dean’s shirt and let his finger’s make a mental map of his chest. He wanted to kiss every inch of Dean he could. He wanted to run his fingers threw Dean’s wonderfully messy light brown hair. He wanted Dean and was so confused as to why his affect was so indulging. Cas never felt such… human feelings while being an angel. Cas’ mouth was dry and mind a bit fuzzy.

“Cas, baby,” Dean said in a low voice that sent chills down Cas’ spine. “Come here,” Dean patted his thigh invitingly.

Cas nodded mindlessly and went over and straddled himself on top of Dean. He ran his fingers up Dean’s chest, up his neck, and to his face. He let his fingers rub over the stubble on Dean’s face loving the feel. He let his hands eventually find Dean’s soft hair not braking eye contact with him once.

Dean had his hands at Cas’ hips again working on pulling out his shirt. He grabbed Cas’ neck with one hand pulling their lips together. Dean managed to tear Cas’ shirt open revealing his defined chiseled chest and let his hands begin to roam. Dean started to kiss down Cas’ neck and ran his hands up Cas’ back sending an ungodly sound from Cas’ mouth.

Cas was lost now. No one had ever made him feel like his while being an angel. He needed the wet warm kisses Dean was placing sloppily over his neck. He needed Dean’s warm skin rubbing against his. He needed Dean’s heated breath like heaven over his skin. Cas’ hands made their way down to Deans hip and pulled himself closer. “Dean,” he moaned.

“Oh Cas,” Dean sighed in response. He pulled Cas’ trench coat down Cas shoulders and smiled against Cas’ skin. “Oh Cas!” He laughed excitedly pulling back to look Cas in the eyes. “Thanks for returning this baby,” he smirked holding up the first blade. 

Cas started dizzily at Dean’s hand for a second and gasped when he realized what he was holding. He quick grabbed for the blade pulling it out of Dean’s hands trying to keep it from him. Cas tried to get up off of Dean but Dean held him in place by his hips. Cas leaned back as far as he could trying to separate Dean’s hands from his waist with his free hand. “Let go!” he yelled flustered.

“Baby come on! Give it back!” Dean shouted back tightening his grip on Cas’ hips.

“I’ve got it,” A voice called yanking it out of Cas’ hands. Both Cas and Dean turned to see Crowley just outside the Devils trap waving with the blade. “Sorry to interrupt what looks like a good time boys,” Crowley chuckled.

“What time is it?” Cas asked sitting up more straight.

Crowley looked at him questioningly for a second and looked at his watch, “It’s quarter past four, why?”

Cas pulled out a syringe from another of his trench coat pockets and shot Dean full of Sam’s blood. “Come on really?” Dean yelled annoyed.

“Whoa Angel what the hell?!” Crowley shouted alarmed. “You started the process?!”

“Yes,” Cas answered dropping the empty syringe on the floor and kicking it towards the wall. Cas pulled Dean’s hands off of him and got up.

Dean growled flustered. “Son of a bitch!” he called after Cas and Crowley as they left.

Back in the library Crowley was furious. “What the hell Cas I thought you’d give me time!?”

“Well I knew you wouldn’t find anything and if we started any later we’d miss our chance!” Cas explained.

“Well I’m glad you have it all figured out! Just because you’re so against me you won’t trust a word I say! Well guess what? I figured it out Cassie boy! There is a way to get rid of the mark!” Crowley crossed his arms in a smug way.

“That can’t be! It’s not possible!”

“Well it is! All we have to do is…” Crowley started.

“No I don’t care Crowley! You had your time and it’s up now! We do this my way!” Cas yelled.

“We can’t do this your way Cas! Please don’t do this to him!” Crowley cried.

Cas just glared at Crowley suddenly realizing why he wanted to get rid of the mark first. “He can’t be a demon forever Crowley! I won’t allow him to be this just because you can’t let go!”

“You don’t understand Cas!”

“No, I do! Just because you’re lonely doesn’t mean you can keep Dean as your monster!” Cas shouted pushing Crowley up against the wall.

“It’s not about Dean you incompetent ass!” Crowley grabbed at Cas’ arm trying to push him away.

“What are you talking about?” Cas asked confused.

“It’s about Sam!” Crowley dropped to his feet as Cas let go of him.

“What about Sam?”

“He-“ Crowley looked around confused. “Where is my moose?”

“He’s taking a nap. He wasn’t looking to good,” Cas answered.

“Well of course not! If you use him to cure Dean, Sam will have technically completed the trials, die, and close the gates of hell forever!” Crowley explained.  

Cas’ eyes widened. “What?” Cas asked blankly looking down at the floor.

“How many shots have you given Dean already?” Crowley asked grabbing Cas’ shoulder making Cas look him in the eye.

“Five,” Cas whispered with a hard swallow.

“Damn it, Cas!” Crowley yelled snapping his fingers. They were suddenly in Sam’s room.

Sam had kicked the covers off and was sleeping in a pool of sweat. Sam’s skin had become pasty and pale. He was breathing heavy as if it was a struggle, and hand his hands clamped loosely to the bed sheets.

“Sam!?” Cas called running over to his side. “Wake up!” He pressed two fingers to Sam’s hot clammy forehead and Sam’s eye flung open.

“Oh my god!” Sam said leaning over the side of his bed vomiting. He laid back down when he finished breathing heavy. “What’s happening to me?”

“The trails dear moose. If you cure squirrel in there you’re done for,” Crowley explained.

“Okay then cure Dean,” Sam said after a second with a breathy tone and relaxed a little.

“Excuse me?” Crowley asked confused by Sam’s reaction.

“Look if this get’s Dean back to his normal self then who the hell cares?” Sam coughed with a painful groan after words.

“You’re not serious are you?” Crowley questioned looking at Cas encouraging him to say something.

“Sam he’s right if we get rid of the mark now he becomes more manageable and we can get someone else to cure him…” Cas explained.

“Yeah?” Sam breathed barely able to suck in any air.

Crowley sighed, “Yes moose! We can’t risk you dying okay?”

“As long as we can find someone to cure him afterwards,” Sam whispered barely audible.

“Yes… yes of course we can!” Crowley said.

“Then let’s go get rid of the mark,” Cas started for the door. “How do we do it?” He asked as Crowley followed him out.


	13. Tattoo Removal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Crowley remove the mark of cain.

**Chapter Thirteen**

“We have to cut it off,” Crowley said trying to keep up with Cas’ quick pace.

“His arm?” Cas asked surprised and a tad concerned.

“Heaven’s no! The mark smart one!” Crowley looked at Cas as if he was crazy.

“Okay well then let’s go grab my angel blade and slice it off,” Cas made a sharp turn down the hall towards Dean’s room where he had left his angel blade.

“Yeah no,” Crowley rolled his eyes grabbing the angel by his arm and pulling him back in the direction of the dungeon.

“Then how are we going to get this thing off of him?”

“The only thing that can remove the mark of Cain, is the first blade,” Crowley explained stopping in front of the dungeon pulling the blade out of his pocket.  He smiled at Cas and started to open the door.

“Are you serious?” Cas asked pulling the door back shut before Crowley could go through.

“What?”

“I think letting Dean anywhere near the blade is a bad idea! Let’s just go find someone else to heal him,” Cas suggested.

Crowley rolled his eyes and made an annoyed face, “Look Cas I’m done with waiting! We have two options at the moment. One: We let Sam finish healing his older yet remarkably smaller brother, and let him die. Then when Dean is healed he throws a hissy fit about his baby brother dying and goes on some fantastic journey that wastes everyone’s time to bring him back. Or two: We slice the mark off in a flash and have him healed by someone else and we’re home in time for supper.”

Cas sighed. “I just-“

“Look no question what we’re gonna do is number two! Now I can’t get in the devils trap so you need to slice and dice up Deano’s arm there,” Crowley flipped the blade in his hand so the handle was facing Cas and he placed it in Cas’ hand.

Cas blinked absently and grasped his fingers around the handle. “I-I can’t hurt him in any way, Crowley. It’s too hard.”

“ Look angel I know things are tough but you have to man up! Now take this blade and go cut off the mark. Hand me the skin with the mark on it and heal his meat suit,” Crowley said giving Cas a suck it up type of look.

“Wait why should I give you the skin with the mark on it?” Cas questioned a bit weirded out by the request.

“Um… Cassie I have to burn it or it’ll just ya know? Still be part of Dean,” Crowley squinted his eyes at Cas pressing his lips together. He opened the door to the dungeon and pushed Cas in.

“Cas baby! What is up? Ditch the king of hell over there and we can go all the way!” Dean laughed, black eyes winking at Cas.

“Dean,” Cas said quietly not making eye contact, “Sam is um… he’s dying.”

Dean’s face straitened, “Why should I care? The kid deserves it.”

“You don’t really believe that…” Crowley sighed shaking his head at Dean.

“I do,” Dean said with a forced smile.

“Don’t tell me that human blood hasn’t started to make you feel anything, please by the fifth I was ready to start a charity for starving kids in Africa,” Crowley smiled standing just outside of the trap.

“I’m so much stronger then you,” Dean smirked tilting his head to the side.

“Well Sam is dying Dean,” Cas said firmly drawing Dean’s immediate attention.

Dean’s eyes flickered green. “So why are you telling me?”

“This means we have to stop your treatment,” Crowley explained. “We’re instead going to get rid of the mark.”

“I hope you realize I’d rather die than get rid of-“

“No. The mark would rather you die then get rid of it,” Crowley pressed his lips together.

“I’m not making these decisions because of the mark,” Dean laughed at the idea.

“Yeah well whether you like it or not we’re getting rid of this thing,” Cas said taking a step towards Dean.  He gripped the first blade tightly in his hands.

“What? So this is your plan? Cut off the mark and hope it works?” Dean asked nervously as Cas moved in closer eyeing the blade.       

“Oh it’ll work!” Crowley answered with a sly smile.

“How do you know?” Dean questioned.

“I just do! Cas cut it off now!” Crowley yelled tired of the foreplay.

Cas grabbed Dean’s arm and held up the first blade. Dean grabbed Cas’ arm with his free hand and held it in place. “Dean let go!” Cas yelled trying to wiggle out of the grip.

“No Cas listen don’t do this!” Dean yelled back eyes black mark starting to sting.

Cas fought as best as he could but Dean was too strong. Cas couldn’t possibly do this all by himself. “Crowley help me!”

“I can’t! You’re inside of a devils trap!” Crowley protested.

“I’ll let you out!” Cas struggled trying to pulling free from Dean’s grip.

“I can’t you won-“  Crowley started.

“Yes! Yes I will now help me!” Cas yelled angered by Crowley’s accusations.

“Fine!” Crowley stepped hesitantly over the line and went over trying to pry Dean’s hand off of Cas’.

“Let go!” Dean yelled frustrated that there was now two people pulling at him.

Crowley managed to get Dean’s tight grip on Cas free and held Dean’s arm down against the arm of the chair. “Cas now would be great!”

Cas nodded and took a deep breath before slicing the mark off Dean.  Dean cried out in agony as the patch of skin was removed. “Holy crap! Son of a bitch!” He called out, the words bouncing off the dungeon walls.

“Quickly now let me out I’ve got to burn it!” Crowley yelled dropping to the floor to gather up the bloody patch of skin. Cas held his hand down at the floor and it cracked the lines that had created the devils trap. Crowley smiled and disappeared and Cas made the ground solid again.

Cas looked over at Dean who had a tight grip on his arm and blood all over the place. His face was scrunched up in pain and eyes back green pleading for help from Cas. “It hurts so bad!” Dean managed through his teeth.

Cas quickly ran over to Dean and pulled Dean’s hand way to look at the wound.  Cas had cut way deeper than he had thought and gasped when he was able to see the bone in Dean’s arm. Cas placed his hand over Dean’s wound and healed him. Dean let out a sigh of relief and laid his head back against the chair. He was breathing heavy and had his eyes squeezed shut.

“Dean?” Cas asked quietly wiping his bloody hand on his trench coat.

Dean opened a green eye and looked at Cas. “Heya Cas,” he smiled.

“Oh good it worked,”  Cas laughed and through his arms around Dean’s neck sitting on his lap.

“Uh… yeah Cas,” Dean had started but Cas’ lips were on his, which had caught him off guard.

Dean laughed nervously under Cas’ lips and hesitantly stopped Cas. “Whoa, whoa buddy… um what are ya doin’?” He asked as Cas pulled back.

“I’m kissing you,” Cas smiled confused by Dean’s question. Dean didn’t say anything he just crunched his eyebrows together and swallowed hard. “Oh I know,” Cas laughed thinking he now understood. Cas got up and rearranged the way he was sitting so he was now straddling Dean. Cas shrugged off his trench coat and pulled his shirt out of his pants and loosened his tie. He gave Dean a playful smile and started kissing him again. “I’m so happy you’re better,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s jaw.

Dean was too in shock to do anything but enjoy what was happening. He knew he shouldn’t be letting this happen though. Dean grabbed Cas’ waist and tried to catch his breath, “Hey Cas,” Dean laughed pulling Cas away.

“What?” Cas asked worried. “Dean what’s wrong?”

“What are you doing Cas?” Dean asked a tad alarmed.

“Don’t you like it? Am I doing it wrong?” Cas asked upset making a pouty face.

“Um… no…” Dean laughed nervously again. “Trust me nothing you were doing was wrong, it was um nice it’s just why are you doing it?” The words were long and drawn out as if hesitant.

“Because I love you Dean,” Cas answered scared about why Dean was acting like this.

Dean’s eyes widened and the whole room became silent. Dean blinked blankly at Cas and couldn’t talk. After a second of uncomfortable silence there was movement in the hall.

“Cas?”  It was Sam. Sam entered the room smiling. “It worked!”

“Yes you look a lot better Sam,” Cas said happily and demounted Dean.

“Hey look if I’m interrupting something I can come back later,” Sam suggested nervously with a smile.

“What? No,” Dean said with an awkward laugh. “Hey Sammy. You kinda look like crap bro.”

“I looked worse than this earlier,” Sam smiled coming closer to the two.

Cas walked over to Sam and pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear. “Sam I don’t think Dean remembers…” He said quietly.

“Remembers what?” Dean asked.

Sam and Cas both turned their heads in surprise. “You could hear that? I could barely hear that,” Sam said giving Dean an odd look.

“I-I don’t know,” Dean shrugged. “Hey Cas, can we ta-“

“Sam I have to go check on… something,” Cas said immediately turning to Sam. “I’ll be back.” And suddenly Cas was gone.

“Well that was odd…” Dean said.

“Yeah a bit,” Sam responded giving Dean a quizzical look.

Dean looked around the dungeon and noticed he was tied up in chains. He stilled and looked back at Sam. “Sammy what the hell happened?”


	14. Never Been Not Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk about what has happened.

**Chapter Fourteen**

“You really don’t remember a thing?” Sam asked as he and Dean sat down in the library.

“No,” Dean shook his head taking a sip of the coffee Sam had made him. He made a face as he swallowed. “Damn Sam how much coffee beans did you use to make this? It’s really strong.”

“Same amount as normal,” Sam said with a questioning look. “Okay Dean, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“Well, I guess that douche bag Metatron ganking my ass,” Dean said with realization setting on his face. “Hey what happened Sammy? How did Cas get out of holy lock up? How am I not dead? Damn it Sammy did you make a deal with Crowley!?” Dean yelled spitting questions rapidly at Sam.

“Look we thought you were dead,” Sam said trying to think quick on his feet, not wanting Dean to know he’s a demon. “I got Cas to get one of his angel friends to bring you back and-“

“I thought all of Cas’ angel friends left him when he wouldn’t pull the plug on me…” Dean stopped Sam.

“Um… yeah he convinced them all Metatron was lying and now they’re all on his side again,” Sam said.

“Sammy how much did I miss?” Dean asked alarmed.

 “Look all you missed was Cas got his grace back and Metatron is dead, okay,” Sam fake smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

“How did Cas get his grace back? Who killed Metatron?”

“I don’t know!” Sam yelled a bit over whelmed.

Dean sighed rubbing his forehead. “Hey Sam where’s the mark?”

Sam glanced at Dean’s arm, “I don’t know! I guess when the angel healed you it removed the mark.”

“Just like that?” Dean asked finding it hard to believe that was all it took.

“Look I don’t know Dean!” Sam groaned out loud angry.  

“Whoa okay, geeze,” Dean said defensively leaning back in his chair. “So you missed a lot too huh?”

“Yeah,” Sam let out a long sigh.

It was quiet for a moment before Dean started up again. “Hey um… Sammy?”

“Dean I don’t want to talk about it!” Sam yelled flustered.

“No, no different subject. I swear,” Dean tried to calm Sam down.

“Yeah, okay fine. What’s up?” Sam answered finally rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

“So Cas… he uh… he told me he… “ Dean sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at Sam. He cleared his throat, “He told me that he um… loved me…” Dean managed looking nervously at Sam.

Sam’s eyes widened realizing that Dean had missed out on a very important event. Sam took a deep breath and tried to think, “Um… wow Dean that’s great!”

“How is that great?” Dean asked alarmed green eyes widened.

“Uh… Because you love him back!” Sam replied with a hard swallow and a raised eye brow.

“Who told you that?” Dean looked worried.

“Um… I can just tell, okay?” Sam said with a nerves sip of his coffee.

“You, can just… tell?” Dean squinted his eyes at Sam confused. “What the hell does that mean Sammy?!”

“Dean, look calm down!” Sam tried to comfort Dean.

Dean had his head in his hands, and his hands resting on his knees. “What do I do Sammy!? I shouldn’t have let him leave we should have talked it out. Sammy, I mean,” Dean sighed and pressed his lips together. “The guy basically jumped me.”

“Jumped you?” Sam asked a bit amused. Remembering all the harassment Cas went through to inject Dean with the human blood.

“Yes Sam! He jumped me! Kissed all over! He started to strip in front of me, and- and then he straddled me like a horse! Like a horse Sam! I swear I could feel his… well!” Dean raised his eye brows and gestured to his crotch with his eyes. “He had his hand all in my hair and!” Dean moved his mouth but no words came out. 

“Yeah I bet he didn’t learn all of that from the pizza man,” Sam snickered and Dean’s eyes shot up and glared at him. “Okay look Dean just tell him how you feel.” Sam suggested with a smile.

“I- I don’t know how I feel Sam!” Dean yelled panicked.

“Uh, yeah you feel like you love him!” Sam laughed that he was having this conversation again.

“I don’t know man, it’s hard for me to just come right out and say it,” Dean sighed leaning back in his chair hands over his face. “Especially with all this madness going on.”

“Dean what are you so afraid of? He already said he loves you! So you don’t have to worry about that! Is it because he’s a guy?” Sam asked.

“No Sammy, of course not. Look it’s because when I used to picture myself happy it was with Lisa and Ben. I wasn’t fighting monsters, angels, and demons, okay? It was a simple life. Ben would be my kid. He’d be a kid. Do kid stuff, like ride a bike and play catch in the front yard. And I’d be the one to play catch with him, ya know? I’d be the dad our dad never was. And Lisa would be my beautiful wife. The one I’d take care of, I’d be the perfect husband. And when you came back around I figured you’d be crazy Uncle Sammy with stories to tell Ben that would blow that kid’s mind. But you’d have a wife too. And beautiful kids. We’d be out Sam,” Dean’s breath caught in the back of his throat.

“Dean I…” Sam started.

“No Sammy, because all of that changed. The second that feathery ass angel showed back up after disappearing into that lake… Man after not having him for so long and then suddenly having him back was like best thing. I just… I couldn’t take seeing him go crazy Sammy. Saying how he was done and then even after standing his ground to not fight for months he jumps in front of the trigger for me? Sure he blew us both into purgatory, but man he was trying. When he disappeared from me in there I lost it. I needed him Sammy. I then realized when I saw myself happy it was with Cas by my side. Fighting… or even just sitting next to me talking. I realized no matter what I was doing I would be happy as long as it was with him. And every time I see myself happy I get scared Sammy,” Dean sighed half smiling.

“Then tell him that Dean,” Sam said getting up and patting Dean on the back.

“No, Sam. Look he’s an angel no matter how hard he tries to feel human he’ll never be one of us,” Dean looked up at Sam. “Yeah, he was human once, but he told me he wasn’t even sure about human emotion then.  Even though he said he loves me, how can he be sure what love is?”

“Because Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes at the fact Dean had just called himself human. “He just does! He gave up everything for you! I think he understands love better then all of us so just tell him how you feel okay?!” Sam said kind of annoyed.

“I-“ Dean started.

“Sam!” Cas appeared in front of them breathing heavy. “Not everyone is dead…”

“In heaven? Well what’s going on?” Sam asked leaving Dean’s side rushing over to Cas.

“It’s like I said, chaos! I managed to calm who was left by telling them this had nothing to do with the war with heaven but some didn’t believe me. There are way too few of us left to be fighting. I can’t control them Sam,” Cas explained worriedly.

“What happened?” Dean asked alarmed.

Castiel looked up with a dark glare. “What happened?” He laughed hysterically.

“Cas…” Sam grabbed both of Cas’ shoulders. “Come on Cas…”

“No Sam…” Cas growled. “What happened is I don’t know when to stop. I don’t know when to not follow orders. If I had left things on the right track everything would be in order now. The angels would still be in heaven, everyone we know wouldn’t be dead and maybe just maybe right now I wouldn’t be the biggest mess up in the world!”

“Cas you’re not a mess up,” Sam said holding Cas in his place.

“I am Sam! Every time I look back and think that if given another chance, I would do things much differently! I wouldn’t have rebelled, I wouldn’t have lied, I wouldn’t have helped Crowley, I wouldn’t have consumed all those souls, killed all those angels,” Cas crinkled his eye brows and held on to Sam’s forearms. “I wouldn’t have lost my grace and closed the gates of heaven, I wouldn’t have caused all the angels to fall, and I wouldn’t give up their trust for just one man, Sam,” Cas threw Sam’s arms down. “Every decision I make destroys something. So I’m going to stop trusting my gut and I’m going to do the right thing for once. Good-bye Sam.” Cas looked over at Dean and stared into his eyes. He couldn’t find any words to say. Then he was gone.

Dean stood up frightened. “Damn it Sam! Where did he go?!”

Sam turned to Dean confused and shrugged stuttering his words as he spoke, “I-I- I don’t know Dean!”

“Damn it Cas! Son of a bitch get your ass down here!” Dean called at the top of his lungs. “Cas!” he yelled again when Cas didn’t appear. He yelled in frustration and threw the books on the table on the floor in anger. “Cas! We can do this together!”

“Dean! Dean!” Sam Grabbed Dean shaking him so he would stop acting out. Dean’s hanging head slowly lifted and black eyes stared up at Sam. Sam stared back, eyes full of concern.

“He’s doing this because of me isn’t he Sam?” Dean asked blinking confused. “What’s happening?” Dean pushed himself off of Sam and rubbed at his eyes. “Everything looks different!” Dean blinked again and again as if trying to get soap out of his eyes.

“Dean what’s wrong?” Sam asked distressed.

“My eyes Sammy! Everything is different!” Dean started hyperventilating. “It’s all… I don’t know… I mean I can see but…” Dean heaved breath after heavy breath.

“Dean, maybe you should just calm down!” Sam suggested pushing Dean down in a seat.

“No we have to go help Cas! Tell him everything is okay and-“ Dean started screaming. Another scream came from behind Sam. Sam spun quick on his feet, gun out from where he kept it tucked in his jeans and had it pointing at Crowley.

Crowley was bent over sucking in breaths, hands on his knees. “Jesus boys! Scared me half to death!” Sam let out a long groan and put the gun back where it belonged.

“Crowley?” Dean asked still a bit skeptic.

“Yes! Who the hell else would it be?!”  Crowley yelled back at Dean still upset by his scare.

“Aw, you son of a bitch!” Dean reached for the demon knife in Sam’s jacket pocket and Sam grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Stop! All he’s been trying to do is help Dean! He’s earned us not killing him!” Sam explained blocking Dean’s path to Crowley.

“Why are you trusting the bad guy, again Sam!?” Dean sighed throwing his hands up in the air. “Stop putting the demons before your brother!”

“Well it’s kinda hard to do that cupcake concid-“ Sam grabbed Crowley and covered his mouth.

“Trust me Dean I’m not!” Sam called pulling Crowley out into the hall. “Dean doesn’t remember anything so keep your mouth shut or I will kill you,” Sam threatened holding the demon knife to Crowley’s neck.

“You think he’s not going to find out?” Crowley asked pushing his head back trying to avoid the knife.

“Well let’s just see how long we can keep it going until things aren’t as clustered anymore, okay?” Sam sighed letting Crowley drop.

“Fine moose but you owe me,” Crowley smiled straightening his dress jacket and walking back into the library.

“I can see you,” Dean made a disgusted face. “Like the real you. Dude you fugly!”

“Oh you sure know how to treat a lady,” Crowley mocked rolling his eyes.

“Why can I see your true form?” Dean questioned shaking his head.

“I don’t know!” Crowley lied. “Probably a side effect of losing the mark.”

“How did you know I lost the-“ Dean started to ask.

“Dean long story short Crowley is an okay guy now,” Sam explained.

“I’m better than okay,” Crowley mumbled rolling his eyes.

“What? Did you two become buddies while I was taking a dirt nap?” Dean asked a bit angry.

“Sure what ever floats your boat,” Crowley rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. “Where’s the angel?”

“He left,” Sam sighed.

“Well when will he get back?” Crowley pressed poofing and drink in his hands.    

“He’s not coming back,” Sam answered upset.

“What? Well that will just not simply do…” Crowley said downing his drink in one huge gulp. He made the ‘ahhh’ sound when he set the glass on the table. “I need him.”

“For what?” Dean asked angrily.

“He has the first blade. If I don’t burn it the mark will slowly come back, and we don’t want that how do we?” Crowley explained.

“First we explain to him that he is not a mess up and everything will be okay if we all just work together,” Dean said glaring at Crowley.

“No first you need to calm down!” Sam said to Dean pushing him back down in his seat.

“Sammy I am calm,” Dean said with an annoyed smile.

“Just please close your eyes,” Sam instructed.

“Sammy I’m not,” Dean started.

“Damn it Dean close your eyes!” Sam demanded.

Dean rolled his black eyes, “ Fine.” He closed them.

“Now take a moment to breathe okay?” Sam said.

“Yeah okay…” Dean replied taking a deep sarcastic breath.   

After a few moments of breathing Dean opened his eyes. They were green again. Sammy smiled with relief, “Okay you feel better?”

“You know I hear that also works if you give me a Snickers!” Dean laughed getting up. His eyes fixated on Crowley. “You’re um back to normal?” Dean asked confused.

“Are you implying that I was not normal?” Crowley asked sarcastically.

“No I mean…” Dean said.

“Because I can a sure you I’ve never been not normal,” Crowley explained with a smile.

“What?” Sam asked feeling confused.

Crowley sighed.   


	15. The Winchesters and Their Gullible Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas explains to Dean what he has missed. Crowley puts Sam in an uncomfortable situation.

**Chapter Fifteen**

“I don’t know why you’re letting the moose drive,” Crowley complained as the three headed down the road.

“Because he says he knows where the portal to heaven is,” Dean answered rolling his eyes at Crowley. “I don’t see why we’re bringing him with us Sammy.”

Sam sighed and cleared his throat. “Dean, because believe it or not he’s been more useful then not lately and he comes in handy.”

“Really is that it? Sammy he’s the king of hell!” Dean explained in an angry tone.

“Dean just drop it he’s coming okay?” Sam said sternly.

“This is bull crap that’s what this is,” Dean murmured crossing his arms upset.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with me when you needed my help Deano!” Crowley said upset.

“Well new flash you’re never my first choi…” Dean started.

“Dean! Enough okay?!” Sam yelled holding his hand up to show Dean to be quiet.

“Sorry…” Dean mumbled again giving Sam an annoyed look like a five year old who had just been told no.

The rest of the ride was silent. Not even Dean’s music played. Sam pulled into the old abandoned parking lot parked the car. They all just sat there for a minute thinking.

“Okay I get to talk to Cas first okay?” Dean said finally making his demands clear to Sam and Crowley.

“Yes sir,” Crowley saluted him with a smile.

“No, no. Don’t do that,” Dean said with a disgusted face.

Dean and Crowley followed Sam into the beaten up building. “Things are really quiet,” Crowley whispered with a worried tone.

“Well angels aren’t exactly chatty Cathy’s,” Sam whispered back reaching for the demon blade in his pocket.

Dean swiped it out of his hand. “Thank you…” He said quietly giving Sam a small smile.

“Dean give that back!” Sam yelled softly as they approached the door.

“I don’t have any ganking material for some reason,” Dean reasoned patting down his jacket.

Sam sighed. “I don’t think it’s best you have any weapon in here,” Sam said pulling the knife back from Dean.

“Dude what the hell?” Dean argued.

“Trust me Dean, it’s for your own good!” Crowley sided with Sam.

Dean dramatically rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together. “What am I supposed to use?”

“Nothing! Show them you’re not armed!” Sam suggested.

“What? No!” Dean said defensively.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and rounded the corner to the room with the portal. Dean entered and his eyes widened. He took a deep breath and turned to Sam with a questioning look. Sam shrugged his shoulders as if to say I don’t know. He was lying of course.

“Man this place is a wreck!” Crowley said pushing a dead body slightly with his foot.

“What happened?” Dean asked surprised by the massacre.

Crowley looked over at Sam for guidance on what to say. Sam gave him a look that said ‘make something up.’ Crowley smiled, “I have no idea. Maybe it’s angel on angel violence.”

Dean looked at him curiously and shrugged. “So Cas is this way?” He asked walking towards the door hanging on by a thread.

“Yeah… probably,” Sam answered with an unsure tone.

“Well the best way to check is to go in,” Crowley said reaching the door before Dean.

“Whoa, whoa hey! Do you really think it’s wise to let the king of hell into heaven?” Dean asked Sam pulling Crowley back.

“Yes its fine!” Sam replied tired of the mundane repeats.

“Are you okay Sammy? You seem a little on edge…” Dean said looking Sam in the eye.

“Yeah I’m just tired,” Sam mumbled rolling his eyes.

Dean looked away hesitantly and pulled Crowley away from the door. He reached for the handle and pulled the door open. There were dusty old filling cabinets and old broken spinney chairs scattered about the room. “Is this heaven?” Dean asked confused.

“Um, no, this is not heaven…” Sam said taking a depressing look around the room. “Cas must have moved the portal.”

“What!?” Dean yelled angrily. “You gotta be kidding me!?” He banged his fist against the wall.

“How the hell are we supposed to find the angel now?” Crowley asked upset.

“I- I don’t know…. He obviously moved it because he doesn’t want to be found…” Sam answered watching Dean.

Dean’s face was scrunched up in anger and was taking deep angry breaths. “Son of a bitch!” He yelled startling Sam. Dean looked up at him eyes black. “It’s happening again Sammy! My eyes!” Dean rubbed them with the palm of his hand.

“Dean…” Sam took a step towards Dean.

Dean backed away from Sam with a horrified look on his face. “Don’t come near me!”

“Dean let me help you!” Sam said trying to calm him down.

“I don’t want to be here right now! Go away!” Dean grabbed the sides of his head suddenly feeling dizzy and squeezed his eyes shut.

Everything was silent. Dean’s swift dizziness was gone and he ran his hands over his face. He looked up and become startled when he realized he was standing alone in a polluted field. At first he was frightened.

“Sammy?!” He called out into the late afternoon air. When no one answered he tried again, “Sammy?! Crowley?!” No one answered.

He soon realized though this was exactly what he wanted. To be away. Just to think. He walked over to an old rusty car with missing doors and sat down in the passenger seat. He rubbed his face and sighed. All he could think about was Cas. Dean was so confused about everything. So many pieces were missing. Dean kept seeing things. Sammy was acting weird. But the one thing that kept slipping into his mind was how much he missed Cas.

Dean decided to do something he knew he only did for Cas. He clasped his hands together and began to pray, “Cas… please listen… I need you buddy. Just come here and we’ll work things out. I’m sorry if I had scared you or made you think I don’t care about you. Cas I do care about you. I need you. Just please hear me out Cas. Please…” He squeezed his eyes tight and tried to relax. He opened them a tad relieved to see things looked normal. But no Cas. “Cas Damn it!” He yelled. “Come back to me…. Please…”   

Dean looked up surprised when he had heard a light flapping sound. “Hello Dean,” The low groggy voice he loved said. He saw Cas in front of him. He had never been so relieved.

“Cas,” Dean mumbled excitedly standing up and pulling Cas into a huge hug. He felt Cas’ arms around him, and smiled into Cas’ neck. “God! Never scare me by leaving like that again!” Dean scolded tightening up around Cas. He felt Cas arms drop. Dean pulled away and looked at Cas confused.

“Dean I came to tell you good-bye…” Cas announced after a few moments.

“Cas what are you talking about?” Dean asked with a worried smile. He grabbed Cas’ face when he wouldn’t say anything and forced Cas to look into his eyes. “Cas tell me what you mean!” Dean demanded.

“I’m…” Cas sighed and took a deep breath. “I’m going to kill myself…”

Dean just looked at Cas unable to move afraid what he had just heard escape Cas’ lips. “Wh- what do you mean you’re going to kill yourself?”

“Dean I mean I’m going to end my life. All I seem to do is bring destruction down on everything. I’ve done so much more bad then good in this world. And the more good I think I’m doing the more harm is caused,” Cas explained.

“Cas no. Look you are not going to kill yourself okay? We’re going to get through this,” Dean pulled Cas back into a hug not wanting to let go.

“Dean there is nothing to get through,” Cas mumbled into Dean’s shoulder.

“Then we’ll get out of it! You and me, huh? No more hunting, no more heaven, no more hell, okay? We’re out, we’re done for good, okay?” Dean tried to reason.

“Dean I came to say good-bye and to thank you for showing me what you did…” Cas said. “But you and me getting out? We’re never truly out. And you forcing yourself to be with me, is the last thing you deserve. I will be the last angel to die in this heavenly war.”

“No,” was all Dean could manage. He just kept murmuring no’s into Cas’ neck shaking his head. He soon found himself planting little kisses in Cas’ neck between the no’s. He heard Cas take a sharp intake of air and lost it and went in for heavier kisses. He licked over Cas’ neck tasting him wanting him more and more. Dean couldn’t control himself he needed Cas.

“Dean,” Cas sighed in a loud moan clearly trying to focus on something other than Dean’s mouth on his neck.

“Hmmm?” Dean hummed kissing down Cas’ jaw line.

“Dean… this is…. Oh god!... this is inappropriate!” Cas was breathing heavy now trying to focus.

“No Cas it isn’t!” Dean said pulling back for a moment. “Cas I love you! I should have said right after you did! No I should have said it first! Cas I love you! If you kill yourself what would I do, huh?” Dean leaned back in kissing Cas passionately.”What would I do without these lips, huh?” Dean kissed his lips. “What would I do without these hands?” Dean placed a kiss on each of Cas’ hands. “What would I do without your amazing personality, all those amazing things you do? Huh? How you do nothing but care for others and always do the right thing? Huh? Cas? I need you! I love you!” He placed a long kiss on Cas’ forehead. He pulled back and placed his forehead on Cas’. “I can’t lose you, Cas, I can’t…”

“Dean trust me it’s better this way….” Cas said after a second pain twanging the sound of his voice.

“No…. no it’s not, Cas,” Dean shook his head.

“I’m sorry but I have to do this…” Cas tried pushed Dean away, but Dean wouldn’t budge.

All this made Dean feel… he didn’t know how he was feeling. Why Cas was suddenly giving up now was beyond him. After all the times in the past to give up and Cas was choosing now? Dean went from sadness to anger. He felt his eyes tint again and start to burn, bright light flashing in front of him.

Suddenly the thing he was holding on to didn’t look like Cas anymore. But it was strangely beautiful. Dean just stared at the magnificent creature in his arms. It was huge but oddly small at the same time. It smelled like Cas’ lovely enticing scent that could only be described as ‘angel.’ Dean wasn’t sure what had just happened but he honestly didn’t care. This frightening yet graceful creature was looking right at him, with the same loving look Cas always had. The being in front of him looked like a perfect sculpture of the most beautiful thing god could think of making. He could see the long wings that stretched much longer then he had thought they could. Feathers though dripped from the battered wings like slow tears. Was it possible this was Cas’ true form? Was Dean seeing Cas for real for the first time? Dean let out a low gasp in awe.

“Dean,” the voice sounded like Cas’. It was Cas’. Everything about the creature was Cas.

“Cas,” Dean sighed amazed. “I can see the real you.” Dean couldn’t look away.

Cas just looked back. “Yes Dean,” Cas replied after a silent moment of deciding whether or not to flee.

“You’re beautiful,” Dean whispered running his fingers over the perfect soft smooth surface of Cas’ face. Dean’s eyes scanned rapidly over Cas not sure he would be able to see enough of this. “You see this every time you see and angel?”

“No, since I got my grace back there is only one trait that escapes me. And that is sight of soul. I can’t see angel souls, demon souls… any souls since I got my grace back...” Cas sighed. “It will come back with time though…besides all angels look different.”

 Sudden realization crunched up on Dean’s face though. “Cas?” he asked softly after a second the next part of his question caught in his throat. “Why can I see you?”

The beautifully indescribable face before him looked back at him with a deep sorrow. “Dean, I don’t know how long Sam was going to try and keep this from you but you need to know. You’re a demon and you can see me because your eyes are black. You have the sight of soul.”

Dean blinked in confusion and suddenly everything was back the way it was. Cas back to looking like his old self, that Dean loved just as much as the form he had just discovered. The odd tint was gone. “What?” he murmured not sure he had heard Cas correctly. Dean dropped his arms from Cas.

Cas looked at him sincerely. “Crowley brought you back after Metatron had killed you, but as a demon. He said it was bound to happen soon anyways because of the mark. You helped me find my grace and thought I was dead when my vessel was recovering. You then laid waste to heaven and fought your way in to kill Metatron. Once you did you, tried to kill Sam and Crowley but I managed to stop you and we tried to cure you. But Sam had began to become sick because if he had finished curing you… he’d technically finish the trials. So we instead cut off the mark,” Cas explained.

“Sammy almost died? I- I tried to kill him?” Dean breathed shocked.

Cas dragged his eyes over Deans face. “He’s fine now Dean.”

“All those bodies at the entrance where the portal was supposed to be? Those were?” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence, so instead he just pointed at himself. Cas nodded slowly. Dean’s lips pulled into a low frown and he swallowed thickly. “I- I’m a demon?” The word a left sour taste in his mouth even though there was no flavor.  

“Dean I’m sorry,” Cas said wanting to comfort Dean but was unsure how.

“How did I get here?” Dean asked after a while.

“You did it yourself…” Cas answered.

“How?” Dean questioned stepping towards Cas.

“You’re a demon. You can do what they do. You wanted to leave so you left,” Cas explained.

Dean looked around the field now noticing the sun had set and the dark surrounded them. “Crowley said he needed you,” Dean said after a minute.

Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean changing the subject. “Dean I’m leaving I came to say good-bye.”

“No you’re not,” Dean said looking at Cas with concern. “No you’re not leaving me…”

“Dean I.”

“You promised,” Dean pointed at Cas a bit worked up. “And now I finally have you. I can admit I care. That… That I love you. You’re not leaving me… There is no way.”

“Okay,” Cas said with an unsure look on his face.

“Just come home with me… we’ll figure this out, okay?” Dean pleaded.

Cas nodded and they we’re suddenly back at the bunker. Dean had been gone long enough for Crowley and Sam to get back to the bunker with time to spare. This is probably where they came to look for Dean. “Sam?!” He called hoping for a response.

“Dean!” a response came but it was quick and muffled at the end, with a hint of ‘save me!’ mixed in.

Dean and Cas looked at each other worriedly for a second. They ran quick down the hall to Sam’s room. Dean kicked the door open to see Sam tied down to a chair and Crowley holding something to his arm.

“Thanks for this by the way Cas,” Crowley smiled contently holding up the first blade.

“You said you were going to burn it,” Dean said confused.

“Well I lied, you can’t destroy it. You were there Cain said it can’t be destroyed, he wasn’t lying,” Crowley said matter-of-factly.

Cas patted his pockets eyes wide. “Give it back,” Cas demanded in a low growl.

“Oops…” Crowley snapped his fingers and the blade disappeared. “I think I put it someplace you can’t get it…” Crowley laughed.

“What are you doing to Sam?” Cas asked eyeing Crowley’s tight grip on Sam’s forearm.

“It was never meant for Dean…” Crowley sighed shaking his head.

“What wasn’t meant for me?” Dean asked alarmed.

“The title of demon… Knight of hell,” Crowley explained with a low tone. Sam muffled something but no one could make out what it was because he was gagged.

“One brother in heaven… One brother in hell. Huh? Cas?” Crowley asked curious.

“What are you talking about?” Cas questioned.

“The book,” Crowley pulled a large clump of papers out of his jacket. “Metatron’s book, he lied to you ya know?”

“How did you get that?” Cas asked worry hung on his voice.

“Nabbed it last time Dean threw a temper tantrum…” Crowley chuckled winking at Dean.

“What the hell are you doing to Sammy!?” Dean yelled annoyed.

“Calm down Dean really… Sammy is going to be just fine…” Crowley patted Sam’s forearm lightly and then pressed down hard.

Sam let out an unpleasant moan and arched his back in pain. “Let him go you son of a bitch!” Dean tried to move but found he couldn’t. Dean looked up annoyed at the devil’s trap he found.

“Stop,” Cas yelled moving closer.

“Ah… ah…ah,” Crowley teased quickly lighting the holy oil circle around Cas.

“What are you doing to my little brother?!” Dean called furious eyes black. He tried not to focus on the hideousness off Crowley’s soul.

“Now… I read over this and it’s actually not bad…. Not bad at all,” Crowley said letting go of Sam revealing a soggy cloth. He held up the mass of papers and flipped through it. Sam heaved uncomfortable. “Moose shush now I’m busy…” Crowley rolled his eyes with a little chuckle. “Turns out this was supposed to be Sam’s job to be the demon and you die and go to heaven. Things got kind of mixed up but I’m putting it in its rightful place.”

“Why are you doing this? Everything Metatron is, is evil,” Cas asked confused.

“Can’t be all bad if he locked up heaven now can he? Now all the souls no matter where they were destined to go, go to hell,” Crowley laughed.

“We are starting to let souls in through the portal,” Cas explained.

“Yeah can’t have that because you know better than most people… more souls equals more power,” Crowley smiled. “So I can’t let you do that…”

“I trusted you… We all did!” Dean growled.

“I don’t know why… I’m the bloody king of hell! The title is a dead giveaway I’m not to be trusted. But you Winchesters and your gullible angel are too easy to fool,” Crowley turned back to Sam and gave him an encouraging look. “Now we’ll pull it off on three…. Ready?” Sam shook his head nervously. “One… Two…” Crowley ripped off the cloth on Sam’s arm and Sam let out a muffled scream. “I would have waited until three but I got excited.”

Dean stared at Sam’s arm in horror. The mark of Cain was now on Sam’s forearm. “You son of a bitch!” Dean yelled unsuccessfully trying to break out of the devil’s trap.

“King of hell, what are you going to do?” Crowley laughed, he snapped his fingers and Sam and him were gone.  


	16. The Baby of Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie returns to help Dean and Cas get out of a sticky situation.

**Chapter Sixteen**

“Oh great how are we supposed to get outta here?” Dean asked flustered rolling his eyes.

“Well I suppose we wait,” Cas answered from his circle barrier.

“We can’t wait Cas we have to go and help Sammy,” Dean said rolling his neck impatiently.

“Perhaps we can call someone,” Cas suggested pulling out his cell phone.

“Yeah who are we going to call Cas?”

“Charlie?” Cas smiled with a shrug.

“Yeah no she’s in never never land with Dorothy. We have no way of reaching her,” Dean explained with a sad sigh.

“Have you tried?” Cas asked raising an eyebrow.

“Have I tried calling Charlie?” Dean repeated Cas. “No why would I try. She’s in a different world!”

“Well if I remember what you told me, she went through the garage right?”

“Well, yes…” Dean answered curious.

 “Well if the portal to Oz hasn’t been opened from any other location since then you should be able to call her,” Cas explained pressing dial. 

“How do you know tha-“

“Charlie? Hello it’s Castiel,” Cas said answering the phone. Dean raised his eyebrows impressed. “Dean and I are in a situation. We’re stuck and we need you to come and help us.” He paused as Charlie answered. “We’re at the bunker.” Pause. “Yes, I know. Just please we need help.” Pause. “Yes okay see you soon.” Cas said ending the call. “She’ll be here…”

“What up bitches!?” they heard from the other room.

“Wow that was fast,” Dean looked at Cas with a smile. “Charlie! We’re in here!”

Charlie rounded the corner, red hair wavy bouncing around her shoulders. She had on tight tan pants, a white button up shirt, and a navy blue jacket, with long knee length black boots. She smiled, “What’s with the ring of fire?” She questioned.

“It’s holy oil… I can’t get through a ring of burning holy oil,” Cas explained looking embarrassed.

“Huh, cool,” Charlie laughed turning to Dean. “Oh man I’ve missed you,” She hugged him.

“Yeah I’ve missed you too kid,” Dean smiled hugging her back tightly.

“Dean I don’t know why you need my help getting him out though,” Charlie said pulling away. “I’m sure some water will put out that fire.”

“I’m stuck too,” Dean answered with a sigh pointing up.

Charlie looked up and the smile on her face faded. “Is that a devil’s trap?” She asked with a gulp.

“Yea,” Dean said with hesitation.

Charlie slowly stepped back away from Dean bringing her eyes down to meet his. “That only holds demons ya know?”

“I know,” Dean hesitated giving her an apologetic look.

Her eyes trailed over to Cas. Cas looked at her full of concern. “Charlie I’m sorry but we don’t have time for this.” Cas explained.

“Where is Sam?” Charlie asked ignoring what Cas had just said.

“Crowley has him and he’s in trouble,” Dean said grabbing Charlie’s attention.

“Crowley? The King of Hell Crowley? Dean what happened?” Charlie asked confused.

“Long story short I’m a demon, and Sam might become one soon if we don’t do something quick,” Dean explained giving Charlie a pleading look.

“You expect me to trust you? You’re a demon,” Charlie said with a nerves laugh.

“Yes Charlie but I’m good now… trust me I’m fine. Please help us,” Dean begged.

Charlie looked over at Cas. Cas gave her a nod and Charlie sighed. “Um, yeah I guess.” She wondered off into the other room.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean sighed shaking his head upset.

“Dean,” Cas tried to comfort.

“Did you see the way she looked at me Cas?” Dean shook his head.

“She’ll see that you’re good,” Cas explained.

Dean just sighed and hung his head. Charlie walked back in with a bucket of water. “Let’s get you out Cas,” Charlie said pouring the water on the fire.

As soon as the fire was out Cas cracked the ceiling releasing Dean. Dean took a step towards Charlie and she backed up. “Charlie please.”

“Look if you could just give me some time,” Charlie said with nerves look.

Dean stepped back nodding. “Yeah sure.”

“We need to find Sam,” Cas announced braking the awkwardness.

“That’s a good plan let’s get started on that,” Charlie said with a smile at Cas.

“Whoa you’re not helping,” Dean held up his hand blocking her from the exit.

“Yes I am. Sam is in trouble and I came to help so that is what I’m doing,” Charlie explained.

“There is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise huh?” Dean asked with a playful smile.

“No,” Charlie answered a little smile grew on her lips. She turned her nose up and walked out of Sam’s room to the library.

Dean began to follow but Cas pulled him back grabbing his shoulder. “Do you really think we should let her come?” Cas asked concerned.

“Yes,” Dean said with a smile a turned back to the door.

Cas grabbed his hand this time which made Dean’s breath jagged. He looked Dean in the eyes. “Really Dean?”

“No okay,” Dean breathed looking into Cas’ big blue eyes. “But we don’t have choice so let’s just deal with it.”

Cas searched over Dean’s face for a second and nodded. “Okay I guess,” he said as Dean made his way out the door. Cas let his hand slip from Dean’s.

Dean stopped abruptly and turned back to Cas. “Yeah no I liked that,” Dean said with a wink picking up Cas’ hand and intertwining his fingers with Cas’.

“Me too,” Cas smiled as Dean pulled him down to the library.

“So how are we going to save Sam?” Charlie asked once they were all gathered in the library, she turned to face Cas and Dean and smirked looking at their hands.

“The GPS should be on, on his phone,” Dean said trying to ignore Charlie’s knowing stare.

“Even if it wasn’t that wouldn’t be a problem,” Charlie laughed pulling her laptop out of her bag, and began to set up at a table. “I hooked up Wifi in Oz. Netflix when ever baby!” She gave Dean a wink.

Dean laughed and tad and squeezed Cas’ hand and he sat down in a chair. Cas reached as far as he could refusing to let go of Dean’s hand grabbing a chair and pulling it up so he could sit next to Dean. “How ya been Charlie?”

“Good,” she answered typing away at her computer.

“You liking Oz?” Dean asked.

Charlie looked up from the screen with a smile. “It’s everything and more.”

Dean loved the way her eyes lit up. “Where is Dorothy?”

“At home resting,” Charlie answered quickly looking back at the screen.

“Resting? From what?” Cas asked curious and innocent.

“Well,” Charlie paused with a dramatic breath looking at the two. “Okay so the thing is she’s well, um she’s pregnant.” She shrugged her shoulders with a smile and went back to work.

Dean nodded his head. “Who’s the daddy?”

“Well, me. I am,” Charlie said not lifting her gaze from the screen.

Dean’s mouth hung open a tad. He blinked shocked and confused. He hadn’t realized how long the silence was until he felt Cas squeeze his hand. Dean cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows, “So how, I mean, you’re going to be a… But how does tha…. I mean,” Dean stuttered never finishing a sentence.

“It’s Oz Dean, we got a spell from the good witch and that was that,” Charlie explained finally looking up. “Dorothy and I are having a baby because we would like a family okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled kind of stunned. 

“Dean are you okay?” Cas asked surprised by Dean’s reaction.

Dean nodded. “Yeah Cas I am. I’m just really happy for Charlie.” He looked at Cas and smiled kissing Cas’ hand.

“Okay,” Cas smiled turning back to Charlie. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks Cas,” Charlie laughed.

“Yeah I mean that’s awesome Charlie,” Dean smiled.

“You’re gonna be an uncle,” Charlie laughed and looked up unnerved by Dean’s face. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Of course!” Dean answered voice a bit higher the usual. “I love the sound of Uncle Dean.”

Charlie giggled a bit and tried to change the subject. “So how are things with you two?”

“Great I love Dean,” Cas answered immediately.

Charlie laughed at Cas’ excitement and smiled. “Oh I’m so happy for you two.”

“Yeah we finally came out and told each other,” Dean explained.

“Huh? Well if you guys are ever looking for a way for you guys to have a baby then I could talk to the good witch an-“ Charlie started.

“What no!” Dean yelled uncomfortable startling Charlie and Cas. He slipped his hand out of Cas’ forcefully. “We’re not having kids okay? Hell we just figured out how we feel. And in this world? And I can’t take care of a baby!”

“Well you took care of Ben quite well,” Cas mentioned.

Dean’s eyes widened. “No babies!”

Charlie gave a Cas a nerves look and pressed her lips together. “Okay,” she said, it was long and drawn out. “Anyways says here that Sam is in Newark, Delaware.”

“Why does that place sound familiar?” Dean asked sitting back looking confused.

“I don’t know,” Cas lied knowing that was the place Crowley had kept Dean those three weeks he was gone.

“Well let’s go,” Charlie said closing her laptop.

“Great baby’s itching for a ride,” Dean smiled slyly.

“We don’t have time. We don’t know what Crowley is doing with Sam we have to get there now,” Cas explained.

“But we always take baby,” Dean mumbled upset.

“Well when we get Sam back you can go out driving as long as you want,” Cas reasoned.

“Yeah okay,” Dean sighed.

“How are we going to get…” Charlie started but Cas touched her forehead and they were there, standing in the room of a cheap motel. “Never mind,” Charlie laughed throwing her hands up. “That was awesome Cas!”

“Thank you,” Cas replied with a proud smile. “Oh you’re going to need this,” Cas said handing her an angel blade.

“Kill’s demon’s and angels,” Dean explained raising his eye brows.

“Awesome!” Charlie murmured holding it up to look at it. 

“I’ll go pay for the room and go find the exact spot where Crowley is keeping Sam. I’ll come back and we can go,” Cas said disappearing before Dean could answer.

Dean looked around annoyed Cas had left so quickly and plopped himself on the one small bed in the room. “Oh this feels so nice,” Dean said suddenly feeling tired.

“Do demons sleep?” Charlie asked sitting down on the bed next to Dean. Dean scotched over giving her some space.

“They could if they really wanted to I guess. I mean we are souls,” Dean shrugged closing his eyes.

“Dean?” Charlie asked.

“Hum?” Dean murmured.

“How long have you been like this?” Charlie questioned.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her. “Honestly I don’t know. But Charlie trust me I’m the same old Dean you’ve always known.”

“Yeah I’m starting to see that,” she smiled lying back on the bed. “I guess under all that I still love you.”

“I guess under all this I still know,” Dean laughed and Charlie laughed too.

“Wow I’m really tired,” She said with a yawn. “It’s funny you never realize you’re tired until you’re about to fall asleep. I’ve been up constantly lately.”

“Yeah?” Dean questioned yawning too.

“Yeah having a pregnant girlfriend is a lot of work. Sometimes she hungry for everything, and sometimes she’s really horny,” Charlie explained.

 “That actually doesn’t sound too bad,” Dean laughed.

“It’s not,” Charlie smiled. “So you and Cas huh?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled at the thought of Cas and realized he missed Cas already. “I miss him,” He whined.

“He’ll be back,” Charlie giggled. “Sorry I brought up the whole baby thing.”

“Yeah no it’s okay man. It just kind of caught me off guard,” Dean said. “I’m just not ready for kids.”

“I understand,” Charlie nodded with a smile.

“Ya nervous?” Dean asked. “About the baby?”

“I was at first but now I feel like Dorothy and I can handle it,” Charlie explained. “I was nervous to tell you honestly.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Charlie admitted. “But the second I found out I wanted to tell you.”

“Well I’m happy,” Dean smiled. “Uncle Dean will always be there for the kid.”

“Cool so… does that mean you’d be okay with being the god parent?” Charlie asked knowing Dean would be awkward about it.

“Um…” Dean managed shock toned his voice. “Yeah sure.”

Charlie was surprised by Dean’s willingness. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m here for you always Charlie,” Dean answered with a smile.

“Thanks,” Charlie sighed sleep filling her voice.

They were quiet for a while. Dean was so tired and had no clue why. As far has he knew, demon’s didn’t sleep. It wasn’t even that late only ten thirty pm. He knew that when he was in hell he slept, he even dreamt. But now he was so tired. He knew he had to save Sam. He also knew he couldn’t just barge into Crowley’s place of business too. They had better create a plan first. He was actually happy Charlie was there with them too. Despite her being nervous about Dean’s new way of life, he loved how accepting she was. He knew she knew it was him.

“Hello Dean,” A familiar voice said. Dean opened his eyes lazily. “Hello Charlie.”

“Well what’s up?” Dean asked.

“In the woods Crowley keeps a cabin. There is demon’s everywhere though. We have to make a plan,” Cas explained. “Dean are you okay?”

“Huh?” Dean asked his eyes lids feeling heavy.

“Yeah you look kinda weird,” Charlie said.

“I’m just tired,” Dean yawned rubbing his eyes.

“It’s probably affects of losing the mark,” Cas suggested.

“Maybe,” Dean sighed.

“You’re both tired maybe you should rest before we do this,” Cas recommended to Charlie.

“I like that idea,” Dean murmured never feeling so tired before.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go after Sam?” Charlie asked worried.

“Yes I don’t think things will get too out of hand if you two sleep,” Cas explained. “Besides Crowley won’t make his next move until we make one first.”

“Hey Cas and I will go get another room so we’ll come and get you in the morning,” Dean said getting up tiredly.

“Okay,” Charlie said pulling the covers over herself. “Good-night.”

Dean and Cas made their way to the front office and approached the front desk. “Hi we would like a room,” Dean said with a smile.

“Yeah look buddy but we only have a room with a twin bed left…” The short balding man behind the counter said apologetically.

“That’s okay,” Dean smiled.   

The man gave Dean a weird look but nodded giving him the key. “Have fun trying to squeeze.” The man said sarcastically. “Check out is at eleven.”  

Dean snatched the key. “Thanks.”  

Dean and Cas made their way to their room. As soon as the door was shut Dean did his little routine that he always did when he checked into a motel room. He cranked up the AC and went into the bathroom. He washed his face and shrugged out of his jacket and t-shirt. He kicked off his boots and debated whether or not to take off his jeans, but decided to take off his jeans. He figured since this was because of losing the mark this would be his last time sleeping. If this was going to be his last sleep he was going to do it so he was as comfortable as possible. He looked at himself in boxers in the mirror a nodded approvingly. He went into the room with the bed and pulled the covers down and got in.

He looked up to see Cas standing awkwardly at the end of the bed. “Uh, Cas,” Dean sighed unsettled by Cas just standing there. “Um do something buddy.”

“Like what? It’s hard to make a plan without you and Charlie should be here for the making of the plan too,” Cas explained. “I’ll watch over you.”

“Yeah no okay you just can’t stand there and watch me,” Dean complained wanting to sleep.

“Should I sit and watch over you?” Cas asked gesturing to the chair in the corner of the room.

“No,” Dean sighed.

“Should I go watch over Charlie?” Cas asked.

“No! God no! You’ll give her a heart attack,” Dean rolled his eyes. “If you wanna watch over me that’s fine I guess but don’t do it from there. It’s creepy.”

“Where should I watch you from then?”

Dean sighed and pressed his lips together. “From here next to me,” Dean lifted the covers and moved over for Cas.

“Oh okay,” Cas said uncomfortably but walked over to the bed and sat down next to Dean.

Dean sighed, “No Cas… lay down next to me.”

“Oh,” Cas smiled, “Okay.” He inched down and laid next to Dean.

“Cas maybe if you weren’t wearing the trench coat,” Dean suggested. Cas shrugged out of the coat and let it drop to the floor. He laid back down. Dean though it looked uncomfortable for Cas. “Cas, baby,” Dean tried out the word. He liked it. “Just strip down to your boxers like me.” Dean smiled.

Cas’ eyes traced over Dean and nodded. “Okay,” Cas look off his tie, shirt, pants, and shoes.

“Good now lay down next to me,” Dean instructed.

Cas followed Dean’s demands and curled up on his side of the small bed and Dean covered them both up with the blanket. Dean wanted to hold Cas. I mean it shouldn’t be weird because they loved each other. They we’re a ‘thing’ now right? Were they in a relationship? Is that what this was?  Did they have a word for what they were? Dean didn’t care anymore all he wanted was sleep. But Cas’ body heat was annoyingly close. Dean wondered of the blanket was enough to keep him warm in the room he kept so cold. He made a daring move and slipped his arm around Cas.

“Um, Dean?” Cas asked not moving.

“Shhhhh… Cas,” Dean quieted him. Cas relaxed and backed up into Dean. Dean loved the warmth Cas had. He wrapped his other arm under Cas’ neck and intertwined his fingers in Cas’. Dean slowly slipped a leg between Cas’ and nuzzled up next to his neck. “Good-night Cas. I love you,” Dean murmured kissing Cas’ neck.  

“Good-night Dean. I love you too,” Cas whispered leaning into the warm lips on his neck. Cas heard Dean slip into slumber almost instantly. Cas liked this. He was in Dean’s arms. He felt Dean’s warm silky skin against his. He could lay like this forever.


	17. Charlie's Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk when they wake up only to discover Dean did something embarrassing. Charlie gets ready.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dean’s eyes lazily opened. Never had he ever had such a peaceful sleep. Not even when he was human. He licked his dry lips to taste warm, wet, salty skin and realized he was drooling all over Cas’ chest. He lifted his head and let go of the handful of Cas’ hair he had gripped on to and wiped his face. He grabbed the blanket and wiped of Cas’ chest. He looked up to look at Cas’ face and was startled to see his big blue eyes were already looking at Dean. Cas smiled at Dean and Dean gave a smile back.

“Good morning Dean,” Cas said voice rough and gravely. Dean liked Cas’ morning voice.

“Good morning Cas,” Dean smiled with a similar rough but soothing tone. Dean looked at the position they were in a laughed. He was laying over top of Cas and with one hand stuffed down the back of Cas’ boxers holding a butt cheek. One leg was wrapped around both of Cas’ while his other was high up wrapped around Cas’ waist. His face had been laying on Cas’ chest mouth wide open. Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’ chest embarrassed.

“Did you sleep well?” Cas asked in a kind voice.

Dean hoped he didn’t snore. “Yeah,” Dean laughed not picking up his head.

“Dean… your hair is very soft and is tickling my skin…” Cas said.

“Oh is it,” Dean giggled rubbing his hair lightly on Cas. He picked up his head and smiled, seeing Cas’ messy hair. “Oh god… Were you awake the whole night?”

“Yes Dean I’m an angel again… I don’t have the luxury of sleep…” Cas explained giving Dean a look like he should already know this.

“What happened last night?” Dean asked.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked blue eyes curious.

“I mean how did we get from me holding you, to me lying on top of you?” Dean asked with an embarrassed smile still not moving off of Cas.

“Oh,” Cas said like he finally understood. “You moved around last night a lot… The sounds you were making implied the dream was pleasant,” Cas explained as Dean turned red. “You said my name a lot… Sometimes I thought you were awake… You started to rub up against me and eventually you we’re on top of me… You sucked on my neck and it felt good…”

“Oh god Cas why didn’t you wake me?” Dean asked face planting embarrassed on to Cas’ inviting chest.

“Well at first I thought you were awake… and when you started to rub us together I thought the sounds I was making would surely wake you up… and when we climaxed…”

“Whoa… whoa Cas please stop!” Dean mumbled against Cas soft skin.

“Why? You asked what happened last night?” Cas asked confused.

“I’m so sorry I did that…” Dean apologized embarrassed.

“Dean I liked it… it was amazing,” Cas sighed.

Dean felt his chest go up and down. “I missed it,” Dean moaned.

“Huh? What did you miss?” Cas tilted his head confused.

“Our first time…” Dean mumbled upset.

“First time doing what?” Cas was still confused.

“Our first time having sex Cas! I slept right through it!” Dean yelled but it was muffled.

Cas laughed. “Dean that wasn’t sex… that was… that was so much more,” Cas explained. “It was so much better then what I did with April.”

“Oh great our first time and it was amazing… and I missed it,” Dean complained.

“It was more than amazing Dean…” Cas murmured stroking Dean’s back fondly.

“Oh god and I was asleep so you don’t even know what I’m like when I’m awake and know what I’m doing!” Dean laughed flustered. He took a deep breath lifting himself off Cas he felt the dried cum in his boxers, and made a face at the uncomfortable feeling. “I’m gonna wash up if you want to, first you can.” Dean sighed.

“Actually I took care of it already. I quick flashed back to the bunker cleaned up and got us new boxers… yours are over there,” Cas gestured with his head.

“You left?” Dean asked surprised.

“Really quickly… I was back before you woke and the second I climbed back in bed you laid on top of me like this,” Cas explained.    

“Huh,” Dean mumbled getting off the bed grabbing the fresh boxers, and heading for the bathroom. He shut the door and pulled off the uncomfortable clothing. He turned on the shower and got in not caring the water wasn’t completely warm yet. It didn’t feel as good as he remembered. The second he got in he wanted to get out. He soaped up really quick with the cheap motel complimentary body wash and rinsed off just as quick. He turned off the shower and stepped out in front of the mirror.

Dean couldn’t believe what he had done that night. He’d never done something like that sleeping before and the fact that he did that to Cas made him feel terrible. He couldn’t even remember the dream he was having. He missed it all. The feeling of Cas against him… The unholy sounds he’s always wanted to hear escape from Cas’ lips… The look of pure pleasure on Cas’ face… They way they would grind together so perfectly as if made for each other… To experience the hot and heavy build up until Cas came apart under him… And the worst past was that Cas thought that last night was the best thing he’d ever experienced. Not that he’d experienced much, but it made Dean giggle to know that Cas had no clue what he was in for.

Dean decided to skip putting on his boxers and opened the door to the bathroom. He saw Cas still sitting on the bed flipping though TV channels. Dean glanced at the clock. To his surprise it was six thirty am. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually slept more than five hours. He wondered if Charlie was awake and decided that she was probably still asleep. He would now show Cas what he was really made of.

“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted walking out of the bathroom.

Cas turned to Dean hesitantly from the TV and his blue eyes grew wide. “Hello Dean,” Cas scanned over Dean nervously. “You’re not wearing anything…”

“Thanks I hadn’t noticed Cas,” Dean said sarcastically strolling over to his side of the bed and plopped himself next to Cas. “What are we watching?”

“Um… I… I don’t know. I haven’t decided on anything yet…” Cas stuttered forcing himself to look back at the TV.

“Well maybe we don’t have to watch TV Cas…” Dean said lowering his voice. He slipped his hand over Cas’ and heard Cas’ breath catch in the back of his throat. Cas had stilled like a deer caught in head lights Dean swore his cheeks were red. It reminded him of the time he tried to get Cas laid the night they tried to find Raphael. He was at first confused as to why Cas was so nervous and then it hit him, Cas would always be nervous about this sort of thing it’s what Cas does.

“I-I like TV Dean,” Cas said taking a chance to peek at Dean’s eyes but Dean managed to reel him in.

“You said you also liked last night, which do you like better?” Dean asked now stroking his fingers up and down Cas’ arm.

“Last night,” Cas murmured as he leaned forward to kiss Dean. Dean allowed a light brush of their lips before pulling back.

“Tell me Cas do you know why last night was better for you, then your first time with April, and why right now will be amazing for you?” Dean questioned.

 Cas licked his chapped lips and shook his head.

“Cas it’s because you didn’t love April… Having sex with someone you love is so much better when you love the person you’re doing it with,” Dean explained swinging a leg over top of Cas so he was straddling him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Cas’ lightly. Cas tried to reach up as Dean pulled away to keep the kiss going. “You love me Cas right?”

“More than anything in the entire universe,” Cas sighed looking like he was completely under Dean’s spell.

“And you know I love you too right?” Dean asked and Cas nodded enchanted. “Good,” Dean smiled leaning down to allow Cas his kiss.

  

* * *

 

 

Coffee. That was the one thing on Charlie’s mind when she woke up. Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed the time. Six am. She sat up and her eyes met a bag resting on the small rusty table by the window of the room. It had a note on it saying:  
  
  _Clothes, hair brush, and tooth brush. I got these for you at the bunker last night. We are in room 105 if you need us._

_-Cas_

Charlie smiled at the beautiful handwriting. Of course Cas had perfect handwriting. She opened the bag and pulled out the tooth brush and hair brush on top of everything. She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Knowing she probably didn’t have time to enjoy it she quickly did the routine: shampoo, rinse, conditioner, soap up, and rinse again. She got out of the shower and wrapped up her hair in a towel. She brushed her teeth and sighed. She missed all of this. Not that she didn’t keep good hygiene in Oz… But the simplicity of hurrying to start her day.

Back out in the main room she had traveled back over to the bag. She pulled out a pair of fresh white socks, an old star wars baggy t-shirt, a pair of her old jeans, a blue lacy bra, and a pair of her green lace panties. She smiled at the fact that Dean kept her things when she left in such a hurry. The thought of Cas picking out panties and a bra for her was disturbing a bit. And the fact that they were lace let her know that Cas was into that type of thing. She noted that as a tip she might want to tell Dean later. She sighed though because these were the ones she like to where when she knew she was going to ‘Get some.’ She slid them on though and the other pieces of clothing too. They felt soft and smelled nice, a little too soft and a little so nice. She guessed that Dean must have washed them. He once admitted to her that he liked to use four times the amount of fabric softener then recommended, and that he used to use a lot more but Sam got mad. Charlie smiled fond of the memory.

She walked over to the small bag she had carried with her when Cas had zapped them here and found her iPod. She put it on shuffle and brought it along with her to the bathroom. “Seven Nation Army” by White Stripes began to play, and she smiled. It wasn’t the type of music she usually listened to, but she had become fond of it because it was Dorothy’s kind of music. So she listened to it bouncing excitedly with the beat humming the “Bown der na na na na naaaaaa… na,” under her breath as she took the towel off her head. She dried off her hair as best as she could not wanting to blow dry it with the sketchy hair dryer tacked to the wall of the motel bathroom.

She ran the brush through her hair trying out different ways to let her long red hair fall. She pulled all over hair to one side, then the other. She held her hair together with her hands seeing what pig tales would look like, and then she tried a singular one. For each style she did a little dance with the music. She decided on just a simple style hair down, and bangs push out of her eyes.

“I don’t know what Dean doesn’t like about montages,” she laughed to herself turning off the music. She checked the clock seeing it had only been a half an hour. “Coffee,” She sighed with a fond smile. She slid on her boots and grabbed her bag and the key to the room, Dean had left on the nightstand and headed out the door. She looked around and didn’t really see anything but a Friendly’s next to the motel. She looked further down the road and saw a Dunkin Donuts and decided to go for it. Inside she figured Dean would drink the same thing she did and Cas would drink… She didn’t know. What did angels drink? Did they even drink? She figured she would just get him the same thing as her and Dean and hope for the best. And hell if Cas didn’t drink it she would.             

She got in line and glanced up at the menu. “Inflations a bitch,” She murmured with a small smirk. She hadn’t bought anything in a while and was glad she could put the money in her wallet to use.

“Next please,” the older man at the counter said.

Charlie walked up and smiled, “Hi can I get three large French vanilla coffees with sugar, and a dozen powdered donuts, please.”

“Okay that’ll be fifteen forty…” The man said typing in the order.

“Okay,” Charlie said pulling a twenty out of her wallet and giving it to the man.

“Thank you… Your change today is four dollars and sixty cents…” the dullness of his voice was another bit of simplicity she missed. She took the change and thanked the man and went over to the counter to wait for her things.

When she got her items she headed back to the motel humming the White Strips song from earlier. She headed over to room 105, the room Cas had said he and Dean were staying in and kicked the door unable to knock hands full.

“Coming,” She heard Dean call from behind the door. She heard a loud bang like someone falling and a, “Son of a bitch!” following it.    

“Dean are you okay?” She heard Cas’ muffled concern.

“Yeah Cas I’m good! Put your boxers on man!” Dean loud whispered.

Charlie pressed her lips together trying to contain her smile. “Want me to come back later?” She asked with an amused tone.

“No, no I’m coming,” Dean called swinging the door open. “Hey Charlie,” He greeted her.

Charlie eyed Dean up and down. She smiled wide at the man in just boxers and said, “Have fun last night?”

“Oh ha, ha,” Dean smirked a bit embarrassed.  

Charlie walked in the room and gave Cas a friendly smile. “Good morning Cas,” she said setting the food and drinks on the small table just like the one in her room.

“Good morning Charlie,” Cas smiled seated on the edge of the bed happy to see Charlie had gotten the things he left for her.

“Thank you so much for the grab n’ go bag,” She said handing him a coffee, and felt relieved when he took it. “I didn’t know if you drank coffee or not… or if you even drank anything at all to begin with,” She admitted.

“I have no need to but I quite enjoy the taste of certain liquids… Coffee being one of them,” Cas explained with a sip. “I like this. It’s different from the coffee Sam makes. Thank you.”

“That’s because he makes it black,” Dean smiled taking his cup from Charlie and a powered donut. He took a bite and made a pleased sound. “Oh my god I love you for getting this!”

“I know,” Charlie said with a smile. “Now time to make up a plan to get Sam.”

“Well we just can’t waltz in there are demons everywhere,” Dean sighed taking a messy bite of his donut.

“I couldn’t see their souls but there seemed to be a lot of them,” Cas added.

“Well how do we do this?” Charlie asked.

“We could capture one of those demons on watch and make it tell us Crowley’s plans,” Dean suggested.

“Capturing one should be easy,” Cas stated giving Dean and Charlie a sly smile. “Get a trap ready. I’d be back soon.” Cas materialized a can of spray paint and handed it to Charlie then started to get dressed.

“Whoa, hey Cas come on let me get it,” Dean sighed. “I want some action too!”

“Dean they’ll be looking for you,” Cas said.

“They’ll be looking for you too,” Dean pulled on his pair of jeans.

“No Dean,” and Cas was gone again before Dean could convince him otherwise.

“Damn it! I hate it when he does that,” Dean shook his head and grabbed the old wooden chair that was paired with the small table, and placed it in the middle of the room.

“Aw you two are so cute,” Charlie sighed beginning to spray paint the devils trap.

“What?” Dean questioned grabbing the ties that held the curtains together.

“It’s just you two are so right for each other,” Charlie said.

“Yeah I guess. I mean I feel right when I’m with Cas ya know?” Dean shrugged folding his arms across his chest.

“That’s how I feel about Dorothy,” Charlie smiled.

“Do you know the gender of the baby yet?” Dean asked wanting to hear more about Charlie’s life.

“It’s a girl… I want to name her Hermione Leah, but Dorothy’s not so sure yet,” Charlie’s voice was fond and kind.

“I like it,” Dean said with small smirk.

“I knew you would,” Charlie giggled.


	18. Then Who is That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean, and Charlie go and try to save Sam!

**Chapter Eighteen**

“Now, what is Crowley up to?” Dean asked a slight smirk on his face. It’s been a while since he’d done this but it felt vaguely familiar, and good.

“I don’t know! Honestly! No one has even seen him! We only get whispers!” The pained voice cried.

“What do you mean no one has seen him?” Dean growled slicing the angle blade into the demons skin.

The blood covered victim screamed throwing his head back, arms trying to break free of the tight hold. “We were told by phone call! We were told to guard the place! That’s all I swear!”

Dean looked into the black eyes, his own black eyes threatening the others. “I’m glad we had this talk…” Dean smiled and shoved the blade through the demon’s neck. The jolt of yellow light x-rayed the demon and it was dead.

“Damn it he didn’t know anything…” Cas said with a disappointed sigh.

“No he may not of… but now we know…” Dean said wiping the angel blade with an old rag.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked tilting his head.

“This guy went down easily. Crowley didn’t even think this dick was worth talking to directly. He called him. Bet he called the others to. He’s expecting us. He wouldn’t have given us his worst soldiers if he wasn’t,” Dean explained. He looked over at Charlie who was eyeing the dead body. “You okay?”

“What?” Charlie turned her attention to Dean with a curious face. “Yeah…”

“I know watching torcher can be kinda…” Dean started.

“What? No that didn’t bother me, Dean. I was just thinking of Dorothy… I hope she’s okay,” Charlie replied.

“You think about your girlfriend when you look at a corps? That’s sweet,” Dean said sarcastically.

“No I just happened to be looking that way… Can we just…. What’s the plan?” Charlie asked annoyed by Dean’s question.

“Well if he’s expecting us then let’s just go,” Cas suggested.

“We can’t just walk in…” Dean said.

“Why not?” Charlie questioned.

“He’s not that hard to handle Dean. Let’s just walk in… kill Crowley and take Sam. We’ll slice the mark off and then we’ll be done,” Cas explained. “He has his worst demons on watch you said. We could probably just pop in.”

“Yeah?” Dean nodded not hating the idea.

“Come on,” Cas said scrubbing a line to break the devils trap.

Dean handed Charlie his angel blade. “Here use this.”

Charlie gave him a nod and gripped the blade tight. “Let’s get this bitch!”

Cas touched Dean and Charlie’s head and suddenly they were inside of a kitchen. It looked familiar to Dean, like he’d been here before.  He turned to see Sam and Crowley seated at a table. Sam was tied to a chair blade in his hand. His head was thrown back and his arm was shaking.

“Sammy?!” Dean asked alarmed.

“Oh Dean good. You’re here,” Crowley said with a relived tone. “I’ve had this itch on my back and I can’t quite itch it… Can you get it? I would have asked Sam but he’s busy…”

“What? No! Let Sammy go you son of a bitch!” Dean yelled.

“Um… Whoa I’m not doing anything until my back is itched…” Crowley explained turning his back to Dean allowing Dean full access. “Be a dear?”

Dean smirked grabbing the Demon blade from his pants. “You know what sure I’ll itch your back for ya…” Dean smashed the demon blade into Crowley’s back.

“Gahhh!” Crowley winced and bucked over on to the floor. “You got me! I’m dead…. I’m dead!” Crowley started laughing uncontrollably.

Cas looked at Dean concerned. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know…” Dean answered alarmed. He glanced at Sam and rushed over pulling the blade out of Sam’s hand. Sam gave heavy breaths rolling his head forward.  

“Oh come on I don’t come into your home and stab you in the back now do I?” Crowley said from where he was on the floor. “That’s just rude!” He got up on his feet and stretched in an uncomfortable way and pulled the demon blade out.

“Why aren’t you dead?” Dean asked anger was the only thing in his tone. His eyes were black.

“Oh I don’t know… Honestly maybe you’ve just lost your touch…” Crowley smirked throwing Dean, Cas, and Charlie against the wall with his mind. “Look Sammy I told you brother dear would come didn’t I?”  

Sammy lifted his head tiredly. “Leave them alone,” Sam’s voice was course and raspy.

“Ohhhh! I like the red head,” Crowley announced ignoring Sam. “You must be Charlie, huh?”

“Ummm…” Charlie stammered nervous.

“Dean’s told me a lot about you, really…” Crowley said not in a threatening tone at all. It was as if he was trying to strike up small talk.

“I didn’t tell you jack!” Dean yelled pulling Crowley’s attention toward him.

“No I remember you telling me all about her… Here, when we spent those lovely three weeks together,” Crowley explained. “You talk too much really. That’s okay though… You won’t be hell’s problem soon. I’m going to make sure you end up spending all of eternity in heaven’s jail.”

“I’m sorry but why would you want to do that? If you really want to lock me away, why not just throw me in a box like Lucifer’s?” Dean asked. “Why not keep me in hell?”

“Because Dean Winchester. One must be in heaven… As other resides in hell…” Crowley stated.

“Well I’m already a demon. Don’t put Sam though this… let him be the one in heaven, I’ll take the horror of hell any day then let him become like me,” Dean explained.

“No at first it was supposed to be you I’ll admit it, but then the book made me change my mind…” Crowley sighed.

“Oh this is about Metatron’s book?” Dean said squinting his eyes questioningly.

“Yes, now you’re getting it,” Crowley smiled playfully nudging Dean’s jaw.

“Why are you so keen on that thing anyways?” Dean asked eyeing Sam who was looking nauseas at the table.

“Because it’s brilliant! It’s exactly how the world should be,” Crowley explained looking pleased. “Everything should be as it is in this book.”

“Why?” Cas asked this time.

“Because as I just said, it’s amazing… You guys aren’t good listeners…” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“What’s so great about it?” Charlie asked but her voice was quiet.

Crowley smiled intrigued by her. “My dear girl it’s just the best book ever made.”

“Look I haven’t read it and I can tell you Harry Potter is like, a thousand times better,” Charlie replied feeling more confident.

“When you’ve read as much as me you’ll realize the world of writing is beautiful and complex, and this book is a perfect example of its beauty and complexity,” Crowley explained pulling the rolled up papers out of his coat.

“Since when do you read?” Dean asked curious.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Dean,” Crowley replied. “Anyways I have a while before Sam is ready to make the full transformation.”

“Sam will make the full transformation over my dead body!” Dean yelled trying to squirm out of Crowley’s mind’s hold.

“I’m sorry to say but you three will be very distracting… you’ll have to wait in my dungeon,” Crowley sighed.

“You have a dungeon?” Cas asked confused.

“It’s not as impressive as the boys I’ll admit but it does the job,” Crowley smiled snapping his fingers.

Suddenly Dean, Cas, Charlie and Crowley were standing in a dark cool room. “Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled flustered by the fact that he was back in a demon trap.

“Welcome to your new home’s for a couple of weeks,” Crowley said smirking.

“This is you’re dungeon?” Cas asked sighing at the ring of holy fire.

“Yeah… Oh and Charlie as far as I know you’re human so that box should keep you right?” Crowley laughed.

“This is idiotic!” Dean yelled throwing his arms in the air.

“Well if you could just be a little more optimistic… that’d be grea….” Crowley started.

“Ahhhh!” Cas started screaming in pain.

“Cas? Crowley what are you doing? Stop it! Don’t hurt him!” Dean cried worried.

“I’m not doing anything!” Crowley panicked unsure of what was going on.

“No… no I’m fine…” Cas heaved a heavy breath rubbing his eyes, blinking them as if something was in them. “I just… I think I’m finally getting my sight of soul back…” Cas blinked and looked over at Crowley and his eyes widened in shock.

“Cas? What is it? What’s wrong!?” Dean asked worried.

Cas swallowed. “That’s not possible…” He murmured.

“Oh I was wondering how long I could keep this up…” Crowley sighed.

“Keep what up?” Dean asked confused.

“Dean… That’s not Crowley…” Cas answered unable to move.

“Well of course it’s not,” A voice called from a darker corner of the room where half a devils trap was visible and the other half was faded dark. A figure stepped forward into the lighter half of the devils trap and sighed. “Well great now that you idiots have mess up majorly, who’s going to save Moose and I now?” Crowley sighed sounding upset.

“Crowley?” Dean asked. This soul looked so different from the one he first saw and thought was Crowley. It wasn’t as ugly. “Wait if you’re Crowley then who is that?”

“Metatron,” Cas said.

“A shape shifting spell I found. It was going so well,” Metatron sighed shaking his head letting his vessel change from Crowley’s form to his old one.

“That’s not possible Dean killed you!” Cas growled through his teeth.

“Yeah… I guess not,” Metatron smiled raising his eyebrows with a smirk. “I should be getting back to Sam now… I’ll catch up with you guys later…” and Metatron was gone.


	19. A Bigger Cockroach than Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, Charlie, and Crowley figure out away to get out of their traps and to help Sam.

**Chapter Nineteen**

“Ya had to go and piss off Metatron didn’t ya?” Crowley mocked angrily scolding Dean.

“Oh blow it out your ass!” Dean replied feeling foolish.  “I should have notice it wasn’t you. I mean he actually called us our names… and he was all over his own story like self promotion. He said he read a lot… he wanted me in heaven’s jail…” 

“How long has it been?” Cas asked Crowley trying to get him off of making Dean feel like crap.

“He nabbed me when I was searching for a way to get rid of the mark,” Crowley sighed sitting down leaning his back against the invisible wall of his cell. “He pumped me full of human blood and I became very… high… next thing I know I’m stuck down here with a half empty tissue box and “The Note Book” on replay,” He pointed over at the old TV plugged in the corner of the room.

“It’s off…” Charlie said curiously.

“Well yeah I can only take so much…” Crowley shrugged. “Who are you?”

“I’m Charlie…” Charlie introduced herself.

“Oh yes the strong red head Dean told me about! He’s very fond of you,” Crowley smiled.

“When pray tell, did I tell you anything?” Dean asked. “When we thought Metatron was you he said the same thing.”

“Oh no! Did you lose your memory when you lost the mark?” Crowley asked. “It said that was a side effect?”

“Yeah,” Cas answered for Dean with a sigh.

“Oh poor Squirrel…” Crowley murmured.

“I gave him the basic background information,” Cas said.

“Oh well did you tell him about how before we saw you two again how there was just three weeks of me and Dean?” Crowley asked raising his eyebrows. Cas shook his head. “Well Dean-o you and I spent three wonderful weeks together that have now gone completely down the toilet. You told me all about you… I told you all about me… it was nice. Metatron took my memories from me, that’s why he knew.”

“Yeah sounds like a dream vacation,” Dean said sarcastically.

“He told me all about you Charlie dear,” Crowley explained turning the conversation toward her. “Apparently you are very bright and smart. You have computer skills out of this world but you’re also not a complete shut in like most people in that profession. I also hear you make Squirrel happy and you’re one of his best friends. And the way he described your image by the way, does not do you justice. You darling are beautiful!”

Charlie smiled blushing. “Thank you…. Dean really told you all that?”

“Yeah,” Crowley said giving her a kind look. “And I know that I may have come off rude and well, frankly a dick, but believe me that was Metatron. I’m really quite lovely.”

“I can see that,” Charlie giggled.

“No don’t give in to his ways, Charlie… That’s how he gets ya…” Dean told her and then turned to Crowley. “Stop talking to my friends!”

“Baby moose no! I’m the king of hell, I do what I want!” Crowley said giving him a smirk.

“Okay then ‘King of Hell’ everyone outside of this room seems to think that Metatron is you… so we have to get out of here save Sam and gank Metatron in the process,” Dean replied.

“You already tried that and that didn’t work!” Crowley laughed.

“It’s true Dean… How he survived is a mystery. He was in bits and pieces… nothing was left,” Cas added.

“It’s not a mystery Cassie…” Crowley sighed. “You all are forgetting that he was the scribe of God. He knows almost every spell. Powerful ones… Ones you don’t need ingredients for… He probably used one to bring himself back or maybe to create a fake Metatron for you to kill. No matter what it was we can never be too careful.”

“Well then I guess the first step is to get out of here…” Dean sighed. “Any ideas?”

“Well yeah…” Charlie said standing up looking around. “I’m just in a locked cage… if I pick the lock then I can use that utility sink over there and that bucket it to put out the holy fire and Cas can break the ground releasing you from the devils traps…”

“That’s a well thought out and complicated plan and all but how are you going to pick your lock?” Crowley asked.

“You turned off the TV? Not Metatron right?” Charlie asked glancing at the TV.

“Yeah…” Crowley answered the word was long and drawn out.

“It’s outside of the circle… how did you turn it off?” Charlie explained trying to help him catch up.

“With the remote… he left it for me…” Crowley said picking the remote up out of the dark corner of the trap. “What? You’re going to pick your lock with a remote?”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Cas asked just as confused as Crowley.

“Guys I know that she knows what she doing…” Dean mentioned giving Charlie a hopeful look.

“I do know that I’m doing, thank you. Now toss me the remote,” Charlie said sticking her and out through the bars of the cage.

“Okay…” Crowley murmured tossing it into Charlie’s hands.

“Alrighty…” Charlie hummed pulling the back off the remote and pulling out the batteries. “Now I just need to get you out…” She pulled out the metal spiral that helped the battery conduct electricity, and unwound it. ”Like this,” She smiled holding up the small piece of metal. She walked over to the lock and in seconds had the lock picked.

“Wow you really are good…” Crowley said with an approving nod.

“I’m one bad bitch,” Charlie smirked opening the door and stepping out. She walked over to the utility sink and started to fill the bucket with water.

“So what’s the plan once we’re all out?” Crowley asked.

“I don’t know but let’s focus on getting out…” Dean replied.

Charlie shut off the water and carried the bucket over pouring it on the holy fire. “How many times am I gonna need to help you guys escape?” She laughed.

“Hopefully this is the last time…” Cas smiled cracking the floor.

“Finally I’ve been in that thing forever,” Crowley said eagerly jumping out.    

“Now what we need to do I believe is get rid of that mark, for good. Metatron said we have to burn both the first blade and the mark of Cain,” Cas explained.

“He could have been lying...” Dean added.

“No, no he’s not lying. That was one way how to get rid of it… well the most efficient way… the other way was just to transfer it to someone else… doesn’t really get rid of it but,” Crowley rambled.

“Crowley shut up! So let’s go burn this mark off…” Charlie said excited.

“How are we going to get past Metatron?” Cas asked.

“We’re not…” Crowley smiled raising his eyebrows. “He keeps spray paint and holy oil in there…” He gestured at a huge metal cabinet. “We’re just going to have to trap him…”

“Not a bad plan… How did you know he keeps his stuff in there?” Dean asked opening up the cabinet and pulling out the bottle.

“Watched him make your traps,” Crowley shrugged.

Dean made a rather large circle of holy oil on the floor. “Now to get him down here…” Dean sighed holding up a match ready to light the ring.

“I got this…” Cas smirked. “Metatron can I read your story!?” Cas yelled up the stairs.

Metatron was there in an instant with a pile of papers stacked neatly in his hands. “You really want to re… Oh crap…” And the ring was lit trapping Metatron in his place.

“No one wants to read your crappy paperback…” Dean glared at him.

“How did you get out?” Metatron asked curios.

“That is none of your concern…” Crowley said suddenly scary. “No one pretends to be the king of hell. No one pretends to be me! Now to make sure you never enjoy anything ever again why don’t you try out a nice little room in hell…”

“He’s an angel Crowley if you send him there he could just as easily escape…” Cas explained.

“No he’s no angel…” Crowley smiled. “Charlie dear may I see your angel blade,” he held out his hand.

Charlie gave Dean a questioning look and Dean nodded. “Okay I guess…” she placed the blade in Crowley’s hands.

“Thank you dear…” Crowley smiled stepping over the flames.

“What are you going to do?” Metatron asked nervous. “You can’t kill me I can just come back like I did last time! Maybe I’m not even me…” He stepped back away from Crowley.

“Oh you’re him… I know it… you came… the actual you came because you wanted to see trench coat’s face when he read your story… also I’m not going to kill you,” Crowley made a small jar appear in his hands. “It’s so much worse than that… Now freeze.”

Metatron froze in his spot held by Crowley’s mind… “What are you going to do?” Metatron’s voice was high and scared. He breathed heavily as Crowley neared.

“Well first I’m going to do this…” Crowley sliced a thin cut in Metatron’s neck letting his grace slip into the bottle.

Metatron screamed dropping to the floor in pain. He was now human. One hundred percent human. With a human body, with a human soul.

“Crowley what are you doing?” Dean asked frantic but not completely against what was happening.

“I’m going to make him suffer worse than anyone has ever suffered before with no chance of escape… he’s going to hell Dean. He will be poked and prodded, ripped to shreds. But no one will offer him a chance to leave it all behind. To be the one that pokes and prods, and rips others to shreds. He won’t have a choice… this is your punishment, because you’re an even bigger cockroach then me… “ Crowley picked Metatron up and shoved the blade through his body. “I’ll see you in hell!”

Metatron’s soul was bright blue. Dean was able to see it because he had his black eyes on. The blue mass looked like it struggled to make its way up and out but a dark black mass rose out of the ground and seemed to consume the blue one dragging it into the ground with it. Dean swore he heard unholy screams.

“Well that’s one way to do it…” Dean shrugged.

“Yeah he won’t bother us anymore. He’s in my ‘intensive care unit’ you might say,” Crowley smiled blowing put the holy fire’s flames and heading up the steps.

Upstairs Dean was surprised at how close the kitchen was to the ‘dungeon’, that was really the basement. Sam was strapped to the same chair at the table, blade resting next to him, his head hanging tiredly.

“Sammy!” Dean called running over to the table picking up Sam’s head to look him in the eye.

Sam’s eye’s searched tiredly around and he suddenly tensed up. “Dean Crowley is right behind you!” He panicked.

“Yeah no it turns out Crowley wasn’t Crowley. Crowley was Metatron and Metatron locked Crowley in the basement,” Charlie said smiling proud she was keeping up.

“What?” Sam said confused obviously to drained to keep up with Charlie’s quick words.

“Crowley is good… well not good… he’s the king of hell, but like he’s not out to get us,” Dean replied untying Sam’s arms. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t know… I feel drained but when I was holding the blade I felt…” Sam shook his head thinking of a word.

“Empowered? Like you needed to kill?” Dean suggested the words.

“Yeah… but I fought the feeling,” Sam swallowed looking dizzy.

“He seems pretty out of it… Metatron must have been giving him unhealthy doses of the blade’s power, now might be the best time to cut the thing off…” Crowley said picking the blade off the table.

“Cut it off!?” Sam asked alarmed. “Oh man! That’s gonna hurt!” He lazily threw his head back. “I’m fine you don’t need to cut it off…” His words started to slur.

“Sorry Sammy but I’ll make it real quick and Cas will heal you real fast so you’re not in pain that long, okay?” Dean explained.

“It’ll be okay Sam,” Cas comforted walking over to Sam’s side ready to heal his arm.

Dean held out his hand for the first blade. “Crowley gimmie let me cut this thing off…”

Sam’s eyes widened and he called out words slurring dizzily from his mouth, “Don’t do it Crowley! It’s gonna hurt!”

“Yeah get it off loopy Moose is freaking me out…” Crowley said placing the blade in Dean’s hand.

“Alright… Ready?” Dean asked blade in position to slice the mark off.

“Noooo!” Sam yelled sounding nervous about the whole idea.

“Ready,” Cas nodded giving Dean the ‘go ahead.’

“Here we go!” Dean yelled slicing into Sam’s arm.

“I was right this hurts!” Sam yelled in pain as Dean cut his flesh.

The patch of skin with the mark on it flopped on the table in a big bloody pile and Cas quickly fixed Sam’s arm. “Alright Sam how ya feelin’?” Dean asked.

“Where are we? We were just in the bunker a second ago… Weren’t we?” Sam looked around. “Charlie? What are you doing here?” Sam stood up a bit unbalanced.

“I came to help!” Charlie smiled.

“Oh thank god!” Dean sighed of relief pulling Sam into a hug.

“Are you okay Dean? You seemed pretty pissed when you left us…” Sam said hugging back.

“I’m fine Sammy don’t worry about me I’m just glad you’re okay…” Dean murmured reluctantly pulling out of their hug.

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Sam asked worry hung in his tone.

“Metatron tried to change you into a demon with the mark of Cain but we stopped it…” Cas explained.

“Really?” Sam asked surprised turning to Cas. “Thank you!” He pulled Cas into a hug and Cas hugged back after a second remembering the last time and that he was supposed to.

“You’re welcome, I guess…” Cas said.

“And Charlie you helped?” Sam asked pulling away from Cas and pulling Charlie in. “I’ve missed you!” He swung her around. “You have to tell me all about Oz!”

“There is so much to tell!” Charlie laughed as Sam put her down.

“Eeeehhhmmm,” Crowley cleared his throat obnoxiously. “I helped too…” He pouted.

Sam gave him an uncomfortable look and sighed. “Yeah you did, didn’t you?” Sam walked over to the much shorter man and pulled him into a big bear hug. “Thank you!”

Crowley’s arms were around Sam in an instant and he rested his head on Sam’s chest smile stretched across his face. “I’ve waited so long for this!” He mumbled into Sam’s chest. “I’ve always wanted to be hugged by a moose!”

“Okay,” Sam laughed pulling out. “You good?!”

Crowley laughed smile lingering stupidly on his face. “Yeah…”

“Hey what about burning these things?” Dean asked pointing to the mound of skin on the table and holding up the first blade.

“Well we just can’t burn it regularly…” Crowley sighed making a plastic baggy appear and plopping the flesh in the bag. “You can carry this too…” He said making a disgusted face and handing the bag to Dean.

“What do you mean we can’t burn it normally?” Cas asked.

“We need to burn it in the rarest of oil… which is why I got me this,” Crowley held up Metatron’s grace. “We need to burn it in grace oil… which I don’t know how to make.”

“I do, but it will take a long while… at least a week…” Cas said eyeing the bottle.

“Is this even enough?” Crowley asked shaking the bottle lightly.

“Should be… Let’s get back to the bunker and I’ll see what I can do…” Cas suggested popping them all back to the library at the bunker. “Crowley will you help me collect some things we don’t have here…”

“Yeah sure…” Crowley shrugged.

“Sam, Charlie? Can you find some things we might have here…” Cas asked.

“Okay sure, yeah,” Sam said nodding.

“I’m up for it,” Charlie smiled excitedly.

“Here’s a list…” Cas handled them each a little piece of paper.

“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked feeling left out.

“I want you to help me in the lab…” Cas said with a smile.

“So I’m your lab assistant?” Dean asked stepping closer to Cas.

“Yes I suppose…” Cas answered.

“Kinky… I like that,” Dean said with a wink.  

 

 

  


	20. Crowley the Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the grace is boiling the gang had a chance to relax.

**Chapter Twenty**

“It’s been two days angel! When the hell is this going to be finished!?” Crowley pouted walking into the living room to see Sam, Charlie, and Cas watching TV.

“Crowley he said it takes a while chill…” Sam said annoyed because this wasn’t the first time Crowley had complained that this was taking too long.

“It needs to boil with the ingredients for exactly five days, and then we cool it for two days. Then it will be ready,” Cas explained again also giving Crowley an annoyed look.

“Be patient,” Sam tried to sooth Crowley.

“Sam you’re gonna miss it!” Charlie said excitedly swatting his shoulder to bring his attention back to the TV.   

“What so you three are just going to sit around watching crap telly all day?” Crowley asked plopping himself in the one-person-chair sighing.

“This is not ‘crap telly’, this is Doctor Who and if you ever talk bad about it again I will cut a bitch!” Charlie glared at Crowley.

“Oh! Doctor Who!” Crowley perked up his head to look at the television excitedly. “This show is actually not half bad… you know I was in two episodes…”

“Oh shut up!” Sam shushed him not believing his blabber. Charlie paused the show. “Charlie turn it back on!”

“No wait! I knew you looked familiar! You played Canton Everet Delaware the third in ‘Day of the Moon’ and ‘The Impossible Astronaut’!” Charlie said cheerfully.

“Yeah with those weird skinny things that when you look away from them you forget they were there, and the girl with the poofy hair!” Crowley nodded.

“River Song!” Charlie exclaimed excitedly. “I love her!”

“River? You mean her?” Sam asked pointing to the paused screen.

“Yeah this is the first episode with her in it!” Charlie informed Sam.

“Wow you sure know a lot about Doctor Who…” Sam murmured taking a hand full of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

“I know a lot of things about a lot of things Sam,” Charlie gave him a smile sitting back and pressing play on the remote.

“Okay I got beer!” Dean walked in passing a beer out to everyone. He sat down next Cas on the couch and popped his feet up on the coffee table. Charlie and Sam were on the other love seat next to theirs so Cas and him and the whole couch to themselves. Dean knew Cas hadn’t really gotten the hang of cuddling down yet. The only time they had to practice was in the motel. And now that they had some time to just sit and relax while the angel grace was stewing. They had started to watch Doctor who a day and a half ago, and by ‘they’ he means Charlie is forcing Sam to watch all of her favorite episodes.

Dean and Cas hadn’t really had anytime to actually spend together. Sure he helped Cas out in the lab and they traded a few kisses but Cas was so distracted making the oil that Dean felt like Cas had forgotten all about him. Dean reached out and placed his hand on top of Cas’. Cas’ head quickly turned bright blue eyes nearly startling Dean. Dean gestured for Cas to move closer and Cas did so that their thigh’s were barely touching. Dean sighed grabbing the blanket off the back off the couch and covering the two of them. He snaked his arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him close.

“Ew wait what?! So those things eat people but you can’t see them and they hide in the shadows?” Sam asked looking confused.

“Well they technically are the shadows…” Charlie explained. “They also eat any flesh.”

“God that’s gross glad they aren’t real!” Sam said making a face.

“Yeah Vashta Nerada are some scary son’s of bitch’s,” Charlie agreed taking a swig over beer.

“These monsters are so unrealistic!” Dean laughed. “I mean that one we were watching earlier? It had a freaking plunger and a whisk! I mean seriously what is so scary about that?”

“That’s a bloody Dalek Dean! They’re worse than me, and I’m the king of hell!” Crowley explained scolding Dean for bad mouthing Daleks.

“Come on,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Dean, they are seriously scary like honestly I’d pee myself if I saw one!” Charlie nodded agreeing with Crowley.

“You guys are adorkable,” Dean laughed.

“What is that?” Cas asked giving Dean a curious look.

“It’s a combination of two words. You know like ‘adorable’ and ‘dork’ equals ‘adorkable’,” Dean explained.

“That doesn’t make any sense Dean… Why not just say both words?” Cas asked squinting his eyes.

Dean gave him look and smiled. “I don’t know Cas…” Dean ran his hand up Cas’ arm to his shoulder and pulled him down so he was resting on Dean’s chest. Worried that Cas would pull away he made an unpleasant face. When Cas just snuggled in closer Dean relaxed.

“Uggggg… we’re out of popcorn!” Sam groaned looking upset into the bowl of unpopped popcorn cornels.

“I can go make more if you want,” Crowley suggested reaching out for the bowl.

“No, there’s a certain way I do it,” Sam said getting up and sighing.

“What?” Crowley asked giving him a look of concern.

“Sam likes healthy food. He makes it healthy, no butter, no salt, and he pops it in one of those popper things… it’s really simple he just doesn’t trust anyone with his healthy foods,” Dean explained understanding Crowley’s pain.

“Well I’ll come with you and you teach me how to do it,” Crowley said giving Sam a smile.

“Do what you want,” Sam shrugged leaving for the kitchen with Crowley at his heels.

“Aw aren’t you two cute,” Charlie smiled at the two snuggled together on the couch.

“Thank you,” Cas replied Dean couldn’t see his face but knew Cas was returning the smile Dean loved so much.

“Man, you know what I’m just gonna go call Dorothy and check up on her,” Charlie said getting up and heading into the other room.

“Dean?” Cas asked picking himself off of Dean’s body to look at him.

“Yeah?” Dean replied looking into Cas’ bright distractingly blue eyes.

“I like this,” Cas murmured placing his forehead on Dean’s neck. “I wish we all had more time to spend like this… not having to worry about anything.”

“Well, there are things to worry about Cas,” Dean sighed pressing a soft kiss into Cas’ hair.

Cas didn’t respond he just relaxed a little and kept his eyes on the show. After a second Dean started to feel Cas stir under him leaving kisses on his neck. They started out nice and light at first but soon became bruising. Cas had moved his hand up to hold Dean’s neck back and snaked his other hand down to Dean’s waist.

“God Cas,” Dean moaned trying to keep his head above water. He felt himself getting hard. “We can’t do this right now…” Dean swallowed.

“Why?” Cas mumbled against Dean’s skin letting out a large puff of hot air making Dean harder.

“Because- oh” Dean moaned when Cas started to cup him through him comfy pants. Dean closed his eyes and started panting needing the friction. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more of this. He bucked his hips up wanting Cas to go faster. Needing Cas to go faster. Unexpectedly Cas stuck his hand down Dean’s pants to get better results and Dean moaned bucking into Cas’ hand.

Dean threw his head back and it hit a pillow. He opened his eyes briefly and noticed they were suddenly in Dean’s room. Cas was on top of him still going at Dean’s neck and still stroking him. “Dean,” Cas paused and Dean nearly started crying. “I’m not sure I’m doing this right…”

“You’re doing it just fine now please move!” Dean yelled thrusting into Cas’ motionless hand. “Now Cas! Please!”   

Cas nodded and began moving his hand again and Dean grabbed Cas’ face and pulled him down into a kiss. Their tongues tangled together causing Cas to now moan into Dean’s mouth. The sound Cas made sent Dean over the edge and he was coming into Cas’ hand. He panted into Cas’ mouth and screamed Cas’ name that could probably be heard in the next room.

Dean opened his eyes to see Cas sitting back on his knees smiling down at Dean. “Your turn,” Dean smiled tackling Cas on his back quickly finding his way to Cas’ erection.

“Cas!” Sam called from the other room sounding alarmed.

Dean growled, “We’re kinda busy in here!”

“Dean it sounds impo- ahh” Cas groaned forgetting all about Sam calling him. Cas was already so close. Dean started stroking him faster trying to hurry before someone came looking for them.

“Come on Cas baby,” Dean murmured into Cas ear sending Cas into an orgasm. Cas shouted Dean’s name and a few words that Dean ruled out to be enochian.

“Cas!” Sam yelled his voice venturing closer to Dean’s room.  Dean quick threw the blanket over them just as the door flew open. “Oh god!” Sam looked away making a face. “Cas the uh… grace is bubbling out of the pot and onto the floor, don’t know if that’s supposed to happen…”

“No it’s not,” Cas said. “I’ll be right there.” Cas was gone in a flash leaving Dean straddling air.       

Dean made awkward eye contact with Sam and gave a nervous smile. “What can I say? Kids pretty good for a beginner.”

“Oh my god!” Sam yelled grossed out and walked away.

Dean found his way to the lab room where everyone was cleaning up. “What happened?”

“Well, we just needed a bigger pot,” Charlie sighed shoving paper towels into a plastic bag.

“Moose, Red Head, and I were talking and thought it’d be a good idea to start you’re curing,” Crowley said.

“Really?” Dean asked. “I mean is that really necessary? I mean without the mark I’m harmless.”

“Dean you’re not staying like that okay? End of story!” Sam said flustered giving Dean a stern look. “Now Charlie already agreed to be the one to give blood.”

Dean turned to Charlie who was now holding out a syringe of blood. Dean glanced at it and sighed grabbing the syringe. He pushed the needle into his arm and forced the blood into his system. “Ya happy?”

“When you’re human I will be,” Sam sighed giving Dean a hopeful smile.


	21. A Familiar Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps try to heal Sam who becomes sick.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

“This should make you feel much better Sammy,” Dean smiled placing a bowl of warm soup in front of his little brother.

“Thanks,” Sam sniffled picking up the oversized soup spoon and taking a sip. “I feel like crap!”

“I know Sammy. I know…” Dean smiled rubbing Sam’s arm.

“Dean time for your next dose,” Charlie exclaimed walking in with a syringe.

Dean sighed and took the syringe shooting up with her blood. “Five dose’s down.”

“Oh god!” Sam groaned grabbing his forehead.

“Sammy you okay?” Dean asked attending to his brother.

“Yeah, yeah just my head is spinning…” Sam said lazily pushing the soup away and laying down.

Charlie walked over and placed the back of her hand on Sam’s forehead. “Whoa! Sam you’re burning up!”

“I’ve had worse,” Sam murmured taking a deep breath. Sweat beads had already started to form on his forehead and his face turned pale.

“Damn Sam!” Dean said feeling Sam’s wet head. “Cas!”

“Hello Dean,” Cas appeared.

“Go fill a bath tub with ice cubes! We need to bring down Sammy’s temperature…” Dean instructed. Cas was gone in an instant. “Damn Sam what has gotten into you!?”

Sam didn’t respond he just started taking quicker breaths and closed his eyes. He was breathing loud and was trying to push the blanket off of him. Charlie pulled the blanket of and Sam was laying in a pool of sweat.

“Cas you done with that bath yet!?” Dean called.

“Yes,” Cas replied appearing tapping Sam lightly on this head and putting him in the bath tub.

The second Sam hit the water his eyes flashed open and he yelped. “Oh my god!” He stood up trying to get out.

“We have to lower you’re temperature Sam,” Cas said trying to keep Sam in the tub.

“It’s lowered Cas now let me out!” Sam yelled annoyed pushing past Cas.

Dean rushed in with a towel wrapping up Sam. “Thanks for leaving some cover up Cas,” Dean smiled noticing Cas had stripped Sam to just his boxers.

Cas nodded and left again and Dean assumed it was to check on the angel grace. Crowley walked into the bathroom holding open a folder. “Hey Squirrel look at this…”

“What is it? I’m kinda busy,” Dean grumbled trying to help Sam stand up straight.

“Apparently you guys didn’t read all of the research done on curing a demon,” Crowley explained holding the folder out for Dean to see. “There was a second folder along with the first. It says here that if one person starts to heal a demon, Sam, and another, Charlie, takes the first person, Sam’s, place the first person must still be the one to finish the process.”

“What?” Dean asked half listening.

“There is no possible way to cure you without it affecting Moose,” Crowley sighed closing the folder.

“But we’re using Charlie’s blood…” Dean said confused.

“Yes but we started the process originally with Moosey,” Crowley bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

“There has to be another way,” Sam breathed feeling dizzy from messing up his flow of oxygen.

“There isn’t a way to do this without you dying, I’m sorry boys,” Crowley explained walking out of the room feeling bad to deliver such terrible news.

Sam made his way to the toilet and sat down on the lid. “Sammy I’m sorry,” Dean tried to comfort him.

Sam let out a breathy laugh, “Of course this is how it is… This is how everything always is!”

“It’s okay,” Dean patted Sam on the shoulder.

“No it’s not Dean! Nothing ever goes the way it should! Everything always back fires in the end! And- and- oh god my arm is killing me!” Sam cried holding his arm out.

“Crowley!” Dean called.

“What is it?!” Crowley yelled back.

“Get in here!” Dean demanded.

Crowley walked through the door and gasped to see Sam in pain arm bright red. “Oh my god! It’s the mark!”

“What do you mean it’s the mark?” Dean asked frantically.

“Well the mark responds to anger and he got really angry and since we haven’t burned it yet the mark is using that anger to force it way back to him,” Crowley explained. “Moose you need to calm down.”

“I can’t!” Sam yelled standing up looking furious.

“Calm down Sam!” Dean screamed at him while trying to force him to sit back down.

“Get off me Dean!” Sam pushed Dean hard against the wall knocking the wind out of him.

Dean quickly got himself together and threw a punch in Sam direction knocking him out. “Sorry Sammy but you gotta chill.”

“Jesus! I guess that’s one way of doing it,” Crowley sighed scratching the back of his head. “I’ll quick flash him back to his room and put ice packs under the covers with him so he doesn’t over heat.”

Dean nodded and suddenly he was alone standing in the bathroom. Is the mark going to try and make its way back to Sam every time Sam gets worked up? Dean sighed and sat down on the toilet head in his hands. He couldn’t let that happen to Sam. Sam could get worked up so easily and not getting angry for the rest of the week could be a struggle. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see the bag with the mark in it and the first blade in his hands. He must have accidentally made it appear. He had been doing that a lot lately.

Dean got up and shut the bathroom door locking it. He wasn’t sure why but he sat down on the floor leaning against the door studying the blade. It was so simple and didn’t look threatening at all. It wasn’t even that sharp. Something about it however made Dean feel safe. He felt right holding it. Sammy shouldn’t be the one to have this burden dropped on him. It’s not fair. And what if the grace oil didn’t work? Sooner or later Sam would get too worked up. This isn’t Sam’s fault to begin with; Dean was the one who got the mark first. Dean was the one who convinced Cain he was even good enough for it. He wasn’t going to let his little brother whom he swore to protect go through what he went through.

Dean sighed and opened put the bloody baggy. He pulled out the section of skin and looked at it. He got up and rinsed it off in the sink until it was just the skin and the mark. Dean looked up in the mirror and noticed his eyes were black. But he didn’t see the haze that usually came with it. He noticed a faint smile planted on the corner of his lips and gulped realizing he himself wasn’t smiling. It was only his reflection. Dean’s eyes weren’t black it was his refection’s eyes that were black. The Dean in the mirror wasn’t Dean. How could it be? Dean leaned closer for a better look and the other Dean lead closer too deepening his smile.

“Hey there Dean,” The man in the mirror spoke and that started him because Dean said nothing. “Yeah I’m you. Well, a better you anyways. A you who’s not afraid to take chances. A you who won’t let our dear Sammy boy go through what we did. Dean we can help him. He’s dying. All you have to do is take the mark back.”

Dean blinked in shock. “T-take the mark back?” Dean stuttered confused.

“Yeah everything will be fine, you already know how to handle it, and you can control it. What you don’t remember about your time before they cut it off was that you were in control the whole time. Dean come on you miss me,” The other Dean taunted.

“I don’t remember. I just know I hated it,” Dean sighed.

“You don’t hate it Dean,” The other Dean raised his hand to reveal he was holding the first blade.

Dean looked at his hand shocked that it was raised too and the first blade was in it. “I didn’t do that! I didn’t pick up the blade or raise my hand!” Dean shouted.

“No I did. I know you’re too weak to do this yourself. Too weak to do the right thing for you,” The other Dean smiled.

“No I don’t want the mark back!” Dean yelled trying to regain control of his body. “Stop it!”

“That’s right get mad! Since you’re holding the blade the mark will be able to use that anger, all that delicious rage to make its way back to you. Come on Dean get mad!”

Dean couldn’t stop getting mad. How could he calm down? His arm started to burn and a familiar rage pulsed through his body. A delightful rage. Dean closed his eyes trying to steady his breathing but it was too late. When he opened his eyes the familiar haze of his black eyes took its place. On his arm scorched back on its place sat the mark of Cain. The memories before the mark was removed flooded Dean’s head.

“Oh god I’ve missed this,” He groaned with a smile. He knew he couldn’t let anyone else know about him getting the mark back. That would ruin everything so he replaced the now empty piece of skin back in the bag and the put both the blade and the mark back where he had left it before. He rolled down the sleeve on his long blue button up shirt and smiled flicking his eyes back to green. He walked out of the bathroom to check on Cas.  


	22. A New King for Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean deals with getting the mark back.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

“How is Sam?” Cas asked as Dean walked into the room without looking up from what he was doing. Dean took note; he’d have to fix that.

“Oh he should be getting better now we’ve decided to stop the blood transfusions…” Dean murmured, picking up an empty glass tube on the table examining it without reason.

Cas looked up and eyed Dean with a worried look mixed with confusion. “Why?”

“Oh the reason why Sam is sick is because technically even if we’re using Charlie’s blood it’s still him who cured me in the end. Can’t have him finishing that last trial can we?” Dean laughed placing the tube back on the table giving Cas his best seductive stare.

Cas blinked wide eyed and blushed with a swallow. “Dean not now I’m kind of busy… boiling grace is risky business.”

“Yeah baby I understand,” Dean said with a nod not breaking eye contact. “You have to watch the grace.”

“Yes Dean that is my primary focus right now,” Cas nodded.

“Is it? Because you haven’t taken your eyes off of me,” Dean murmured walking over to the same side of the lab table Cas was at.

Cas blinked and looked away in hesitation. “Dean I have work to do.”

“I’ll say,” Dean sighed slipping his arms around Cas hugging him from behind. “That moment we had was all to rushed. Let’s do it right, huh?” He pressed a light teasing kiss on Cas neck.

Cas closed his eyes trying to ignore the feeling. “Dean we can’t right now. Let me go get Crowley or Charlie to watch the grace…”

“No need for that,” Dean smiled pressing more teasing kisses on to Cas’ neck.

Cas sighed blindly leaning back on Dean. Now their whole bodies we’re pressed against each other. Dean slid his hands down Cas’ thighs slightly opening his mouth, loving the way Cas leaned into his hot wet breath. “De-an,” Cas’ voice cracked when Dean started kneading his dick through his pants.

“What Cas?” Dean laughed.

Cas moaned but nearly choked half way through pushing Dean off him with a large amount of force. Dean looked up to see Crowley staring at them smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Crowley smiled walking in the room further.

“You heard him baby,” Dean laughed pulling Cas in for a deep bruising kiss.

Cas pushed Dean away embarrassed. “Dean stop!”

“Squirrel what the hell has gotten in to you?” Crowley asked eyeing him up and down.

“Nothing,” Dean shrugged.  

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Crowley murmured giving Cas a look of concern.

“Could you give us a minute?” Cas asked giving Crowley and encouraging nod.

“Yeah…” Crowley nodded walking out of the room.

“Now that he’s gone,” Dean began taking a step towards Cas.

“No,” Cas said pinning Dean against the wall with his mind. He never thought he’d have to do that. “Something is different.”

“No nothing is,” Dean said trying not to think about the mark.

“Dean I am not stupid,” Cas gave Dean glaring look and sighed. “I love you Dean, you know that.”

“I know… I love you too Cas,” Dean sighed.

“Then why are you hiding something from me?” Cas sighed not wanting to look Dean in the eye.

“Cas what makes you think I’m hiding something from you?” Dean asked with a sly smile.     

“Because Dean I know…” Cas said anger hinting in his tone. “You’re not acting like yourself.”

“I am Cas… I just…” Dean started.

“Cas I need your help!” Charlie called coming into the room to see Dean held back against the wall and gasped.

“Oh no worries Charlie… It’s a kinky thing,” Dean smiled as Cas let him drop to the floor.

“What can I help you with?” Cas asked ignoring Dean.

“Um, Sam he’s better but unconscious and I think he has a concussion…” Charlie explained.

“You don’t say…” Dean shrugged crossing his arms with a proud look.

“Why do you look so happy?” Charlie questioned giving Dean a look of confusion.

“Oh I probably gave him the concussion… When I knocked him out, it’s impressive a guy that size,” Dean smiled.

“He’s your brother,” Charlie said in disbelief at Dean’s uncaring attitude.

“Right yes he is, Cas let’s go check on him,” Dean said straitening his face.

“No Dean I need you to stay here and watch the grace, I’ll be right back,” Cas explained leaving the room with Charlie.

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter. They don’t even need that grace oil any more. The mark of Cain had been taken care of. Dean had it safely on his arm. It was part of him again and he missed it. He needed away to get his plan back on track. He needed a way to take over hell with Cas by his side. He could probably just take over. I mean no one would stop him. He could try it.

 He needed to kill first off though. He needed it. He craved it. And thinking about it made him want it more. The thrills of watching the life leave their eyes. The smell of the blood dripping from their wounds. The intoxicating sounds his victims made when they cried out in pain. He needed to kill. Now. Suddenly the first blade was in his hands and the haze of his black eyes took over his sight.    

 He was now standing in a blood stained hall way, lined with jail cells of screaming souls. The smell of vomit and urine seeped through the air and the heat had his meat suit sweating nearly instantly. He knew where he was. He was right where he belonged. He was in hell. His soon to be kingdom.

“Mr. Winchester, sir,” a small frightened male voice called out from behind him. It was one of Crowley’s demons that kept inventory of the tortured souls. Dean never bothered to actually remember his name because he had only met him twice.

“What is it?” Dean asked annoyed.  

“Nothing it’s just, what are you doing here? In the jail cells? Don’t you and the King usually reside in the throne room?” The demon was shy and avoided eye contact the entire time.

“Oh yes you’ll do perfectly,” Dean smiled ignoring every question the weaker demon had asked. “Come with me the King has a job for you.”

“Me? I’m not anyone, why would the King want to see me?” The demon asked shy but flattered.

“Maybe he’s just recognized you’re not being used full potential and that’s it’s time we change that,” Dean suggested with a shrug.

“Okay,” The demon smiled and straightened out his shirt and slicked his hair back.

“Welcome to the throne room,” Dean snapped his fingers and there they were. In a room with a huge golden diamond encrusted throne Crowley had made once he became King. There was a bar along the wall of the room and a line of demons ready to do as they were told lined along the other. There was a huge flat screen TV against the far back wall, a pool table, and a hot tub in the corner.

“Wow!” the demon said wide eyed taking in the entire room. “Where is the king?”

“Well he’s right here,” Dean smiled snapping his fingers and five of the demons line along the wall came over and tied the weaker one down. Dean stabbed the blade into the demon’s head and pulled out savoring every second of the killing. Dean was satisfied, for now. “When is the last time Crowley was actually here?” Dean asked a demon who was much higher up in the command chain. He knew this one’s name. It was Grant.

“It’s been about five weeks Mr. Winchester, sir,” Grant said fear in his voice.  

“Well that’s because Crowley is out and I am in,” Dean explained walking over to the throne.

“I’m sorry sir, but what do you mean?” Grant asked avoiding eye contact like the other one had.  

“I’m taking over, Crowley is soft and disposable,” Dean sat on the throne rubbing his fingers over the intricate design carved into the arm of the chair.

“You just can’t take over if Crowley is still alive,” Grant explained.

“Oh I can’t? Are you going to be the one who stands in my way Grant?” Dean asked glaring down at him.

“No, sir,” Grant sighed and head hanging.

“Good, spread the word. I’ll be back,” Dean smiled getting up and patting Grant on the shoulder, “I have something to take care of.”     

Dean was suddenly back in the bunker in the lab room with the grace. That was way easier the Dean thought it’d be.

“Where have did you get off too?” Crowley’s voice asked.

“No where I just needed to get some fresh air,” Dean replied shrugging turning to face Crowley.

“You can’t lie to me Squirrel!” Crowley yelled. Crowley grabbed Dean’s arm reveling the Mark. “Damn it Dean! You just can’t take the mark back like this!”  

“Yes I can Crowley! You’re not in charge anymore!” Dean exclaimed.

“What are you talking about?” Crowley asked worry hung in his voice.

“I’m king now,” Dean laughed and Crowley found himself being tied up in the dungeon. Dean gagged him and smiled. “No one will even remember you, I’m going to be a better ruler than, you. Than Lucifer! And you’re going to sit here in the quiet and listen to it all happen.”

Crowley tried to say something but the rag tied around his head prevented it.

“I’m going to tell them you left and they won’t even care,” Dean laughed stepping outside of the unfinished devils trap grabbing the spray paint out of the cabinet and finishing it. He closed the doors to the dungeon and was back in the lab just as Cas was walking in.

“Dean I don’t know what has gotten into you but,” Cas started.

“Cas you’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did and I feel just terrible. I don’t know what I was thinking. How is Sam?” Dean asked cutting Cas off.

“He’s doing okay. Actually he wants to see you and Crowley,” Cas explained. “Have you seen Crowley anywhere?”

“Actually I was just talking to him,” Dean sighed playing upset. “He left. He was board and said he couldn’t take being confined to just this place.”

“Oh okay I guess,” Cas’ face crumpled up confused. “Any ways let’s go see Sam.”

“After you,” Dean smiled holding the door open for Cas.   


	23. Two Asshats, Two Bitches, and a King Walk into a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts to take control as King of hell.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

It was quiet. Sam was unsure why Dean wasn’t talking his ear off. It had been just them in the room for the past 15 minutes and not more than two words could have been said. “You cold?” Sam asked examining who Dean studying a ‘Busty Asians Magazine’ with his feet propped up on Sam’s bed.

“What? No not really…” Dean answered confused looking up from his ‘interesting read.’

“It’s just you never really keep your sleeves rolled down like that,” Sam mentioned shrugging.

“I don’t know I guess I am cold,” Dean said nodding quickly getting back to his porn.

“You’re doing much better Sam,” Cas smiled walking into the room with a bowl of soup, Charlie at his heels.

“I feel better,” Sam replied taking the soup from Cas happily.

Cas looked up at Dean and cleared his throat when he noticed what Dean had in his hands, and that he was more interested in that then Cas.

“Hm?” Dean murmured not looking up.

“Wow! Hello Miss July,” Charlie said peeking over Dean’s shoulder at the magazine.

“Right? The things I’d do to her…” Dean agreed tilting his head examining harder.

Cas cleared his throat again flustered. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean asked hesitantly looking up.  

Cas stood there like a deer in head lights not really having anything to say. “I, uh, just wanted to tell you I love you,” Cas smiled hoping that was enough so nobody would notice his jealousy.

Dean smiled and got up putting the magazine down on the chair and walked over to Cas. “I love you too baby,” Dean said planting a soft kiss on Cas’ lips.  

“Aw,” Charlie groaned. “Sam I’m sorry but the second you’re not sick I have to go back and see Dorothy.”

“That’s totally understandable,” Sam laughed slurping down a spoonful of his soup. “So Dean?”

“What’s up?” Dean asked turning towards Sam.

“Did Crowley say when he was going to be back? I can’t believe I’m saying this but I kinda miss the guy…” Sam said with and embarrassed smile.

“No, and I hate to say it Sammy but I wouldn’t be surprised if he never comes back,” Dean patted Sam on the shoulder.

“What makes you think that?” Sam asked upset by the answer.

“Just a feeling,” Dean shrugged.

“Great! I didn’t even get to ask him what Matt Smith’s hair smells like!” Charlie pouted plopping herself down in the chair.

 “A good liking guy like that? Probably smells like green apples…” Dean smiled.

“I bet,” Charlie sighed putting her head in her hand.

“Mmm… Apples… apple pie! Damn it I want some pie!” Dean said suddenly sounding frustrated. “I’m gonna go get some pie.”

“There’s strawberry pie in the kitchen,” Cas said. “I can get you a slice…”

 “No that’s okay baby I want apple pie,” Dean’s eyes widened excitedly giving Cas a quick kiss on the cheek and he was headed for the door. “I’ll be back!”

Dean was back in the throne room. Now that he’s taken care of Crowley and Cas, Sam, and Charlie thought he was out getting pie he had time to start making things they was he wanted.

“You’re back sir,” Grant bowed quickly attending to Dean’s needs.

“Sorry what was that?” Dean asked lifting his hand up dramatically to his ear as if he couldn’t hear.

“I- I mean your highness,” Grant stuttered with an apologetic look.

“Oh why yes I am Grant,” Dean said sitting on his newly claimed throne. “Now tell me is the word out that I am King now?”

“Yes sir. Some people are not to please though,” Grant answered shyly.

“Are you one of those people Grant?” Dean asked making the first blade appear in his hand so he could examine it.

“No, of course not your highness! I couldn’t be more thrilled!” Grant smiled in fear eyeing the blade.

“You know what Grant?” Dean asked looking up at him.

“What’s that your highness?” Grant swallowed down his urge to run for it.

“You’re a kiss ass!” Dean pointed the blade at him. “You know that right?”

“Yes your highness I am well aware,” Grant at this point was nearly shaking in his shoes.

Dean examined him. He wasn’t much to look at really. He was lanky and pale and had short brown almost black hair. Not the meat suit Dean would have chosen. “Well as long as you’re aware,” Dean rolled his eyes sarcastically, pulling the blade back so it sat non-hazardous in his hands. “Who isn’t pleased about my move to power?”

“Well mostly Azazel your highness, and Alastair, and Lilith…” Grant started.

“I’m sorry who?” Dean asked laughing.

“Uh, Azazel, Alastair, and Lilith,” Grant answered worried he’d done something wrong.

“Did they jump out of their graves and tell you that they were upset about this whole situation? They are dead!” Dean yelled.

“Well sir, I- I mean your highness,” Grant twitched nervously swallowing. “When Lucifer was released from the cage he, well he brought a few demon’s back you see, and they’re locked up now in hells most impenetrable cells.”

“They’re alive?” Dean asked through his teeth eyes black, mark burning.

Grant could barely speak now, his answer was more of a squeak, “Yes.”

“Who else?!”

“R-Ruby… “ Grant whispered.

“Ruby?! Bring me all four!” Dean roared and Grant was gone in a flash suddenly back with four of the demon’s that had ruined Dean and Sam’s life. They were each kneeling on the floor in demon chains with three demon’s surrounding each of them.

“Well Hell-o!” Dean greeted them sarcastically. “Like it? I just came up with it!” Dean laughed angrily.

“Wow… Four? Five years? And you’re still not funny Dean…” Ruby scoffed looking up.

“So the bitch wants to go fist huh?” Dean smiled suddenly in front of her. He pushed her long black hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. “This is gonna be so good the second time around…” Dean laughed pressing the blade to her neck.

“Really?” Azazel laughed. “Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size pal?”

Dean hissed annoyed, moving to Azazel. “There ain’t nobody bigger than me…” Dean glared pulling Azazel’s head up by the hairs on his head to look him in the eyes.

“Dean… You look well,” Azazel smiled eyes turning into a swirling yellow.

“Yeah and you’re the ass hat that started this mess,” Dean murmured returning a half smile.

“You should thank me… Now you’re King, right?” Azazel winced at the grip Dean had on his hair.

“No I’m not thanking you for anything,” Dean growled holding the blade up against his throat.

“Where did you get that?” Azazel asked in awe eyeing the first blade.

“I’m the one asking the questions,” Dean murmured slicing into Azazel’s skin pulling an unholy scream from him.

“Oh suck it up you wimp,” Alastair called from beside Lilith.

“Shut your nasally cake hole jackass you’ll get your turn!” Dean yelled.

“I’m so sorry, continue,” Alastair murmured with a smile.

Dean ignored Alastair’s ignorance and turned back to Azazel. “It was supposed to be Sammy boy taking over the throne not you Dean-o,” Azazel breathed heavy not trying to think of the pain. “I guess plans never actually pan out how they’re supposed too.”

“What do you mean? You were preparing him for Lucifer to take over him! He wasn’t supposed to rule,” Dean growled.

“Well technically since Lucifer was supposed to win the great apocalypse battle and take his rightful place as king while using Sam as a vessel, Sam would technically be ruling hell with Lucifer. But that nuisance horse man Death couldn’t take it anymore so he told you how to push Daddy back in the hole. Then that crap cross roads demon used his connections to take over. You messed everything up!” Azazel yelled forgetting Dean’s anger.

“So I can see you’re a tad upset with my rise to power… to bad I couldn’t give two shakes of a rats ass… Grant?” Dean asked suddenly feeling curious.

“Y-Y-Yes your highness?” He stuttered stepping forward.

“Is that right? Do rats shake their asses?” Dean asked squinting his eyes.

“I-I uh, I don’t know,” Grant managed.

“Huh,” Dean shrugged turning back to Azazel. “Anyways what was I saying? Oh yeah, your vote doesn’t count,” Dean smiled then jabbed the blade right through Azazel’s heart. Dean watched as his eyes drained from swirling yellow back to a dull listless pale brown. “Well I liked that so much I think I’ll have another…” Dean laughed moving on to Lilith who was next in line.

“Oh come on your gonna pick the broad before you pick me?” Alastair complained sarcastically.          

“Well ya know I’m saving the worst for last,” Dean smirked at him.

“Aw that is really sweet Dean, you think I’m the worst? I’m flattered… I am, I don’t know what to say,” Alastair gave a sarcastic smile.

“Yeah to bad you’re next,” Dean laughed.

“You mean you’re killing her last!?” Alastair asked looking genuinely offended. “What about all that time we spent in hell? You tellin’ me that was all for nothing?”

Dean gave him an annoyed look and turned to Lilith who was kneeling head down almost shaking. “You haven’t said anything this whole time… Daddy’s little angel got nothing to say?” Dean forced her face up so she could look at him. The fear in her eyes was delicious.

“Well I’m truly offended, I am,” Dean heard Alastair mummer, glancing at him he noticed he was leaning over telling it to Ruby.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the white eyes that were eyeing the blade in his hand. “You scared of this?”

“How are you using that without the…” Lilith began.

“The Mark of Cain?” Dean cut her off rolling up his sleeve to reveal the mark.

Lilith swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

“I’m mean geez forty years together in hell and you think you know a guy…” Azazel sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Open your eyes, it’s better that way,” Dean explained slicing Lilith’s arm a bit when she didn’t listen forcing her eyes open. Dean sliced her throat also watching her eye’s drain from white back to a green paste.

“Oh goody is it my turn yet?” Alastair bounced with fake excitement.      

“I don’t know why you’re so eager to be killed but hey… to each his own,” Dean shrugged stopping in front of him. 

 “Well it’s not like it’s the end, ya know?” Alastair laughed.

“What do you mean?” Dean demanded.

“Lucifer played god, by creating all these demons. Despite what you think… he was a good Dad… unlike yours. Oh yes John Winchester was even a worse dad than the devil… That’s saying something isn’t it…” Alastair winked at him just adding on to the anger Dean felt. “Anyway he created a place for dead demons to go.”

“Like a demon hell?” Dean asked curious.    

“No… and not like a demon haven, or a demon purgatory either… I get it’s more of a demon limbo…” Alastair explained. “We can’t get out unless daddy pulls us out. We also can’t come to earth, hell, heaven, or purgatory. It’s nothing fancy but hey… it’s something…”

“Well thanks for sharing but I’ve been itching to kill you for awhile. So I’m just gonna,” Dean started.

“What no dessert?” Alastair laughed still smiling as Dean sliced through his neck letting his head roll to the floor. That kill felt better then the last two.

He glanced at Ruby who was sitting terrified on the floor staring at Alastair’s severed head. Dean debated whether or not he should save killing Ruby for later. She was gonna feel good. So good. Finally killing her again would be a treat. Dean decided though that now was the time.

“Hi Ruby…” Dean smiled grabbing her attention.

“Dean please…” her voice was quiet and shaky.

“Dean what?” Dean asked pretending he didn’t hear her.

“I’m sorry,” She sighed not making eye contact.

“Sorry don’t cut it sweet heart,” Dean murmured wiping blood off the blade with his rolled down sleeve. Once the blade was clean he rolled up that sleeve too.

“Dean I was only doing what I was told…” She reasoned.

“You were told to lead my brother on. You were told to make him drink demon blood. To ‘train’ him I know. Save it sister,” Dean scoffed.

“Dean I did really care for Sam. I still do! Please just hear me out…” Ruby begged.

“I don’t even want any foreplay with you…” Dean sighed. “All I can think about is slicing you into a billion little pieces. Besides you have nothing to worry about right. You got demon limbo to look forward to?”

“The only people who shouldn’t worry about that place are the demon’s high up on the command chain. They run the place torturing lower class demons. I’m not exactly high up,” Ruby sighed.

“Shame… Hey there should be a demon there named Meg. Be sure to send her my love and tell her I’m treating Cas real well. In fact tell her these words exactly: Your pizza man found a new babysitter,” Dean laughed. “Got it?”

“I don’t get it…” Ruby said confused.

“You’re not supposed to… But hey now you have the look on her face when you tell her to look forward to!” Dean smiled encouragingly.

“Dea-“ Ruby never finished before Dean was slamming the blade into her chest. He cut and slashed each slice filling Dean with satisfaction. When he finally stopped he was kneeling in a puddle of her blood. Bits and pieces of her scattered the room.

“Clean up this mess,” Dean demanded and seven demons rushed to start cleaning. “Grant I need a towel and a change of clothes…”

Grant was suddenly holding out a towel and pile of fresh clothing. “Here you are your highness…”

“Yeah,” Dean grabbed the towel wiping his face and hands clean of splattered blood. He snapped and suddenly the clean clothes were on him and the blood stained ones sat uncomfortably in Grants hands. “I gotta go, I’ll be back though. What I want you to do is round up my army. We’re going to take over everything. Heaven and earth.”

“How are we going to take over heaven?” Grant asked immediately regretting it.

Dean sighed annoyed. “Look the fact that you are questioning me makes me mad. But since you are my second in command… for now I’ll tell you. Heaven is not stable. My angel happens to have the key to heaven. I use him to get in there. We enslave every one of those god forsaken winged douche bags and presto what do ya know? Heaven is mine.”

“G-Good plan sir… I mean your highness…” Grant smiled encouragingly.

“I’ll be back…” Dean said suddenly back at the bunker outside of Sam’s room. He poked his head in barely even showing his shoulders. “Hey I’m back.”

“Cas is in your room he says he has a surprise for you…” Charlie whispered looking up from a magazine. There was a small pile on the floor next to the chair.

“Been busy?” Dean whispered back noticing Sam was asleep.

“Hey I like the literature,” Charlie gave him a wink.

Dean laughed and headed down the hall to his room. A surprise huh? Dean shook his head laughing a bit as he reached for the door knob. He took a deep breath and opened the door. There on his bed in a tight pair of black boxers sat his angel messing around with something on his smart phone. Charlie had helped him download a lot of apps for when he got board. Cas looked up and nearly threw the phone behind him and tried to strike a seductive pose. Cas wasn’t too used to the idea yet and looked awkward on the bed. Dean chuckled.

“What a pleasant surprise…” Dean smiled shutting the door and walking over to the bed.

“Well you wanted to do something earlier and we couldn’t so now that the Grace is controlled and we have free time I thought we could have some fun,” Cas explained. “It was Charlie’s idea for me to do this…”

“I like it shows you’re ready to play,” Dean laughed crawling over top Cas and settling on his thighs. 

Cas’ eyes scanned Dean’s face and squinted then laughed. “Is that cherry pie?” Cas laughed taking his finger and wiping something red off Dean’s cheek.

Dean eyed the red substance on Cas’ finger nervously. He cursed at himself internally realizing he must not have cleaned off his face as well as he thought. Dean smiled and tried to play it off cool. “Must be,” He winked and sucked it off of Cas’ finger not particularly minding the metal tang to it.

Cas couldn’t take his eyes off Dean as he slowly licked his finger clean. “I- I thought you were gonna get apple pie…” Cas tried to keep the conversation going.

“They were all out,” Dean smiled.

Cas laughed. “Well you’re one messy eater…”

“Oh honey you know it,” Dean chuckled.

“Matter of fact you changed your clothes didn’t you?” Cas added suddenly curious.

“Well like you said I’m a messy eater had to change,” Dean said hoping Cas would buy it.

Cas shrugged and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but Dean stopped him with a kiss not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“God you are so beautiful,” Dean murmured against Cas’ lips. Dean let his hands run over Cas’ chest and his firm arms and they eventually made their way twisting into Cas’ hair. Licking into Cas’ mouth it dragged a gorgeous moan from the angels lips. The sound and sudden release of hot breath down Dean’s neck pulled a moan from him too. Cas took the opportunity to start planting slopping wet kisses up and down Dean’s jaw line.

Cas helped Dean shrug out of his pale green over shirt and shed his pants. In the process Cas managed to switch positions with Dean now on top of him laying him down on the bed. Slipping his hands under Dean’s under shirt Cas found his way back to Dean’s lips.

“You’re getting a lot better at this,” Dean sighed with pleasure.

“I’ve been doing research,” Cas said suddenly pulling away to look Dean in the eyes with an excited smile.

“Oh have you?” Dean laughed amused by Cas’ dedication.

“Yes actually,” Cas nodded proud of himself. “It’s good to go slow at first. Making sure you know your partner’s body. You have to work up to the actual sex part.”

“Oh is that right?” Dean smirked.

“Yes like I’m supposed to know your face,” Cas planted a kiss on Dean’s lips. “Your jaw line,” Cas mumbled kissing up Dean’s jaw. “Your neck and chest,” Cas added moving his lips to Dean’s neck and running his hands over Dean’s chest. Dean lifted his hands to reach for Cas’ back but Cas grabbed his wrists. “I’m supposed to know you first… In fact I need to know your fingers,” Cas said planting a kiss on each Dean’s fingers on both his hands.

Dean laid back on his pillow getting lost in each of Cas’ kisses. Tuning in and out of what Cas was saying. Letting his mind go blank. He shut his eyes.

“I need to know your wrists,” Cas explained licking each wrist. Dean shivered at the lick loving it.

“Mmmhmmm,” Dean nodded.

“I need to know you’re forearms,” Cas added kissing one forearm and pausing at the other.

“Come on don’t stop,” Dean complained. Dean opened his eyes suddenly realizing his mistake.

Cas was staring at his arm in disbelief. “Is that the?” Cas couldn’t even finish his sentence.

Dean squirmed uncomfortably under him. “Okay I know this looks bad now.”

Suddenly they were in the dungeon Cas still pinned on top of him on the colder floor. “Oh having a party are we?” Crowley asked smiling at the two.

“Crowley is this where you’ve been?” Cas asked suddenly startled by his presence.

“Would somebody let me out I am in need of a hit,” Crowley said kind of jittery. “I’ve been able to get my own for a while but locked up I can’t.”

“You locked Crowley up?” Cas asked turning back to Dean.

“Yes and that’s a good thing! You and I can rule over everything together!” Dean smiled happy.

“Dean no! Why would you do this to yourself?” Cas questioned.

“It’s for a good cause! You’ll come around!” Dean sighed suddenly gone leaving Cas in his boxers alone on the cold cement floor.

“Get me out of here and get me some human blood. I need it man! Trench coat I’m dying! I’m going absolutely crazy! I mean look I’ve got a twitch!” Crowley yelled bursting with energy. Tapping his fingers eagerly on the chair arms.

Cas looked at him. “You’re not twitching. I’m you’re bouncy but not twitching…” Cas stood up.

“It only happens when you’re not looking! Keep looking at me Cas I don’t want to twitch!” Crowley yelled panic in his voice.

“You need to calm down, we need to focus on Dean,” Cas explained. “He has the mark back! Did you do this?”

“What? No! I found out about the mark and he locked me down here!” Crowley explained eyes wide and crazy. “Come on Cas! I haven’t been able to go out and get some juice in a while! I need something now!”

Cas rolled his eyes and a syringe appeared him his hand. “Here it’s left over Charlie blood.”

Crowley grabbed it greedily letting his head drop back in pleasure as the blood entered his system. Cas untied him and broke the devils trap.

“Anytime you’re ready,” Cas said annoyed. “It’s not like Dean has the mark again or anything…”

Crowley lifted his head. “Sorry,” He got up at followed Cas out of the room. “He’s trying to take over my throne. And well the little jack ass has probably done it by now…” Crowley sighed.

“What do you mean!?” Cas asked worried.

“Taking over hell isn’t that hard if the King is tied up… Remember Abadon?” Crowley explained raising his eyebrows.


	24. Down with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Sam, and Crowley come up with a plan to get Dean alone.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

“Damn it!” Crowley yelled throwing the metal bowl in the sink splattering blood everywhere. “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!”

“Crowley?” Sam whispered trying hard not to make him more upset.

“He’s done it Moose…” Crowley said anger hitching his voice. “He’s taken over my kingdom!”

“Look we can get it back, we can stop him. Chop off the mark and burn it,” Sam explained trying to calm him down.

“You don’t get it Moose do ya?” Crowley growled. “It’s on him for good. Every time we chop it off it’ll just come back. It’s too late anyways. Once it’s back on the original person it can’t be burned. The mark isn’t made to be tossed around! He’s stuck with it now! If we chopped we off we’d have two minutes of normal Dean then the mark would take over again. And even if we could get chop it off again, how the hell do you suggest we do that while he’s got an army of demons protecting him!? And you just think he’d hand over the first blade?! No way!”

“Crowley you need to calm down,” Cas said.

“I am calm… Go ahead ask Moose… Tell him Moose I’m calm… and even if I wasn’t calm it should be perfectly understandable right now considering my kingdom has been over thrown by a whiney five year old who with the mark of Cain and a out of control temper!” Crowley ran out of breath sucking in a lot of air when he was done yelling.

“There has to be another way to fix this… Another way to remove the mark,” Cas sighed rubbing his hands together, “Okay who has ideas.”

“You want that mark off squirrel? You gotta kill him!” Crowley cried. “And I’m not doin it with all that time I put in… no way!”

“No one is killing Dean… That’s not an option,” Cas said squinting at Crowley angry at him for even suggesting it.

“I’ve gotta go,” Charlie sighed coming into the room putting her phone in her pocket.

“What no Charlie we need all the help we can get and if you leave we’re doomed,” Sam explained upset.

“I’m sorry but that was Dorothy… apparently things aren’t going so well in Oz either. She needs my help… she’s pregnant she can’t do it on her own,” Charlie said looking up set. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.”

“Okay,” Sam sighed giving her a big hug. “Be safe okay?”

“Yeah,” Charlie smiled. “You too don’t do anything stupid…”

“Okay,” Sam nodded.

“Bye Cas,” Charlie said wrapping her arms around him.

Cas awkwardly hugged her back. “Goodbye Charlie.”

“Bye Crowley,” Charlie waved at him.

“Darling don’t be so formal,” Crowley said pulling her into a hug. “Best of love to soon to be mommy.”

“Okay,” Charlie smiled. She headed for a door with a lock and she put in her magic key to go back to Oz. Before she left she turned around and said, “Help Dean. I want to see you all in one piece when I get back.” And then she was gone.

“We need a plan,” Cas said turning back to Sam and Crowley.

“Crowley do you have anyone on your side?” Sam asked.

“No it’s not like when Abadon tried. Not everybody feared her,” Crowley sighed. “But Squirrel is Dean bloody Winchester… Everyone is scared of him, even when he was human demons hated crossing his path. And now that he wants to be the King of Hell no one is going to oppose him. And anyone who would be crazy enough to do it is already dead by now. I promise you.”

“Then what do we do?” Cas sighed sitting down at the table putting his head in his hands.

“Well you heard him Cas,” Crowley murmured after a second. “He wants you to rule with him.”

“Never,” Cas growled from behind his hands.

“No don’t actually do it. Just ya know pretend. Use that to get him alone we’ll jump out and tie him up and keep in the dungeon,” Sam suggested.

“It’s a plan,” Crowley shrugged.

“I don’t know if could do something like that,” Cas grimaced at the thought.

“You have a better idea?” Crowley raised his eyebrows.

“No,” Cas sighed hesitantly.

“Good then get your coat dear you’re leaving…” Crowley said pointing to Cas’ trench coat that was hanging off a chair.

Cas sighed and pulled the coat on rolling his eyes. “I don’t know if this is even a good idea,” Cas admitted looking down.

“Poppycock! Now down in hell there is a throne room where I can guarantee you he is doing all his biding and drinking all my booze. Remember the hallway with the line?” Crowley asked.

“I believe so,” Cas nodded.

“When we turned down the empty hall way there was all those doors. Go to the door all the way at the end of the hall. That’s the throne room. Once you see him convince him you’re with him one hundred percent. There is a bar in my throne room. It may have been hard to get Dean drunk as a human but getting him drunk as a demon will be near impossible.  That’s why I suggest you get him to drink two whole bottles of my absences. Then bring him to the Green Motel room 12 down the street from here. That’s where Baby boy Winchester and I will be waiting with demon chains,” Crowley explained.

“How do I convince him I’m with him?” Cas asked not sure of himself.

“Tell him some mushy gushy love stuff,” Crowley shrugged.

“What about the grace oil it should be done in about an hour,” Cas mentioned looking at the timer they had set up a while ago on the table.

“What good is grace oil now?!” Crowley questioned.

“You never know when we could need it,” Sam said. “Plus you said it’s rare we just can’t throw it away.”

“Sam is right,” Cas added.

“Then I’ll take care of it! What do I need to do?” Crowley yelled annoyed.

“Take it off the heat when the timer goes off. Stir it with the leopard’s tail and put it in the freezer,” Cas explained.

“Okay,” Crowley growled frustrated. “Now off you pop!”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Be careful.”

“You too,” Sam nodded.

Cas was gone. He was in the hall of damned souls. The line was slow and everyone looked like they were robots moving together as the line moved forward. No demon’s in sight. Cas made his way suspiciously to the empty hall he’d been down once before only to see three demon guards standing there. Cas thought about how easy it would be to just take them out. But no maybe he wanted to get caught. Show Dean that he was truly with him by not killing his soldiers.

Cas took a deep breath and let it slowly out rounding the corner giving a surprised look to the guards. They were immediately coming at Cas and Cas just let them take him. Two held him in place as the third one stood in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” The third Demon asked.

“I’m here to see the King,” Cas answered.

“No one sees the king…” The demon smirked.

“Oh trust me he wants to see me,” Cas murmured.

“Oh? What makes you so special?” The demon’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“I’m his angel. Castiel. Maybe you’ve heard of me?” Cas gave him the same face.

“You’re Castiel?” The demon scoffed.

“Yes now let me see Dean, I mean the king,” Cas glared.

After a long second of eye staring the demon finally caved. “Bring him in.”

The two other demons nodded and pulled Cas to the door. When the door opened Cas could see everything. There were demons in a line, a long bar, a hot tub, a pool table, and there sat Dean sprawled over the throne. He was shirtless and relaxing eyes closed while an over worked demon fanned him. A crown sat on top of his head but was too big so it sat lopsided. He was wearing lose fitting jeans and his bare feet were draped over the chair arms.

They dragged Cas up to in front of the throne and the demon fanning him cleared his throat. Dean made an annoyed sound and opened his eyes angrily staring at the demon. “What is it Grant!?”

“Th- There’s um, your highness, there are people here,” Grant pointed hiding behind the fan a bit.

Dean turned his head face softening a bit when he saw Cas. “Baby!” He called happily standing up and nearly running at him. He paused him front of him. “Take your disgusting hands off my angel before I cut them off,” Dean growled at the two demons that still hand a hold on Cas.

“S-Sorry your highness…” They both apologized letting go of Cas immediately.

“He was found outside the door, your highness,” One of them said.

“Yeah… Coming to see me! Now go away!” Dean demanded. The two demons nearly tripped running back to the hall.

Dean’s eyes settled on Cas. “Hello Dean,” Cas greeted him forcing a smile.

“Hello Cas,” Dean chuckled slipping his hands around Cas’ waist. “You come here to tell me you’ve changed your mind and that you want to rule with me?”

“Yes actually,” Cas gave and encouraging look.

Dean smiled running a hand up Cas’ back to his neck pulling him in for a deep kiss. Cas kissed back eagerly licking into Dean’s mouth. Dean laughed enjoying the excitement and pulled back biting Cas’ bottom lip on his way back. Dean made a sound of approval and started nipping up Cas’ jaw line licking and pressing a kiss and each light mark soothing it. Stopping at Cas’ ear Dean hummed from the back of his throat causing Cas’ breathing to hitch. Dean chuckled darkly. “It’s a shame I don’t believe you.”Cas pulled his face back looking surprised into Dean’s eyes. “I may have been born at night, but it wasn’t last night Cas.”

“Dean I really am here to be with you. I figure if this is what you want I should be with you through it. I love you Dean. That means we’re together through everything,” Cas hated himself for saying every word.

“Really? You go from never to yes just like that? I’m not buying it…” Dean shrugged.

“You know what they say… If you can’t beat them, join them,” Cas smiled.

“Oh so you’re not even going to try and find a way to beat me?” Dean asked not wanting to give in so easily.

“The only person who would know the answer to that is Crowley and the second I let him out of that devils trap he was gone,” Cas lied. “I’m done Dean. I’m tired and the only thing I want to do is be with you. If that means taking over hell with you then so be it.” Cas clamped his fingers together behind Dean’s neck.

Dean sighed and smiled pulling Cas in closer. “I’m glad you feel that way,” Dean leaned down brushing his lips lightly against Cas’.

“Wanna celebrate?” Cas suggested gesturing towards the bar.

Dean smirked. “I think that is just about the best idea ever right now,” Dean laughed pulling out if Cas’ grip just holding his hand as they walked up to the bar.

The bar tender looked nervous but tough. He had nice features and smooth light brown skin that complimented his eyes nicely. “What can I get for ya?” He asked trying to stay calm.

“Well Mike, I think…” Dean started.

“We’ll have Absence…” Cas interjected with a smile.

Mike looked at Cas wide eyed never really thinking anyone was allowed to cut Dean off. Mike’s eyes moved to Dean’s waiting for approval. “You heard my baby!” Dean said. Mike jumped at Dean’s response and went to get the drinks. “This stuff is really strong Cas,” Dean said to Cas tone much nicer.

“I think I can handle it Dean,” Cas smirked.

“Here you are your highness,” Mike set down the two glasses and walked away.

“To us,” Dean winked picking up his glass and clinking it against Cas’.

Cas smiled nodding and drank the whole glass in one gulp. “That is,” Cas coughed, “Very strong.”

“Yeah you should take it easy with this stuff,” Dean laughed only sipping his.

“No come one why don’t you try drinking the whole thing at once like me,” Cas suggested squeezing Dean’s hand encouragingly.

Dean looked at Cas in disbelief for a second and smiled. “Yeah okay…” Dean gulped the liquid down. He made it look so easy. Dean slammed the empty glass on the counter. “Two more!”

Mike was quickly setting two glasses down in front of them and leaving just as fast. Before Dean even picked up his drink Cas had already gulped his. “Your turn,” Cas said throat burning. He was starting to feel something.

“Whoa Cas these aren’t shots my friend, they will destroy you,” Dean laughed.

“Let’s get ‘destroyed’ then,” Cas murmured with a wink.

“God you’re hot when you’re tipsy,” Dean breathed swallowing his drink back eyes never leaving Cas.

“Imagine me drunk,” Cas added giving Dean his most seductive look.

“Bring the bottle!” Dean demanded. Not taking his eyes off of Cas he grabbed the bottle from Mike a poured them both another drink. “Let’s do this,” Dean smiled sucking back his glass.

They sat there for about two hours laughing a drinking. Cas had missed this. Demon Dean wasn’t all that bad when it was just Cas and him. Cas knew that he had to stay focused though. Dean had shot back two times as many cups as Cas had but Cas was still very drunk. Almost as drunk as Dean.

Finishing off their third bottle Cas whispered, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

“Out of my throne room?” Dean asked slurring a bit.

“Yeah,” Cas nodded eyes a bit heavy.

“I can just tell everyone to leave,” Dean said with a smile.

Cas leaned close to Dean’s ear, “Yeah but I kind of have motel kink.” Cas was proud of himself for remembering that word from the website.

“Oh do ya now?” Dean chucked lightly when Cas kissed right under his ear. “Okay then…”

“I know just the place,” Cas smiled against Dean and suddenly they were in the motel room Crowley had said to meet him and Sam at. Dean pushed Cas up against the wall and started kissing him hard.

“Oh god Cas,” Dean groaned into him. “You’re so hot. I’m going to treat you real nice tonight…” Dean’s hands started to fiddle with Cas’ tie as he grinded against Cas’ hips pulling a moan from him. “Every sound from your mouth is like crack. I can’t get enough.” He gently cupped Cas and Cas nearly yelped in pleasure. “I love it!” Cas threw his head back against the wall closing his eyes.

Cas hadn’t noticed that he had been grinding against Dean too until suddenly Dean’s touch was gone. Cas wanted to cry. He lifted his head opening his eyes to see Dean was locked in the demon chains with Crowley and Sam holding him down. Cas sighed.

“Cas what the hell?!” Dean called. They were suddenly in the dungeon Sam tying Dean to a chair.

“I’m sorry Dean it had to be this way,” Cas answered leaving the room with Crowley and Sam shutting the door behind him.

“Nice work Cassie boy!” Crowley laughed patting Cas on the back hard causing Cas to nearly fall face forward but Sam caught him.

“Whoa Cas, are you alright?” Sam asked holding him up.

“I may be just a… just a little intoxicated,” Cas pressed his lips together his face scrunching up, hanging on to Sam.

“Cas that face is never goo... Oh damn it Cas!” Sam yelled as Cas threw up all over the front of him.

“That is the best thing I have ever seen!” Crowley laughed so hard no sound was coming out.


	25. Safest Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, Sam, and Cas come up with a plan to stop Dean.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

“Okay so get this,” Sam said walking into the library examining a book in his hand.

“Sam I’m sorry but right now your voice is very aggravating,” Cas murmured taking a sip of his coffee and relaxing back in his chair.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have drunken so much with Dean last night…” Sam rolled his eyes, essence of an amused smile on his lips.

“This is not funny Sam,” Cas growled upset.

“It’s a little funny,” Sam shrugged smiling.

“My head hurts,” Cas sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Can’t you just make yourself better?” Sam asked.

“No, I’m way to hung over to even focus on trying to make myself feel better,” Cas explained.

“Suck it up angel!” Crowley called walking through the front door.

“Where have you been?” Sam asked annoyed.

“I went out for some fresh air,” Crowley replied plopping down in a chair next to Cas.

“Oh, your voice is even worse,” Cas groaned pressing his hands to his ears.

“I’m not going to say that didn’t hurt Cas…” Crowley said sarcastically pulling Cas’ chair so it was facing him. Crowley inched forward to the edge of his seat and examined Cas’ face.

“What are you doing?” Cas questioned uncomfortable leaning away from Crowley.

“A trick to get rid of a hangover,” Crowley rolled his eyes grabbing Cas’ head and pulling him close. “We don’t have time for you to be a grump.” Crowley opened his mouth slightly and red smoke came out and went into Cas’ mouth.

“Cas?!” Sam called rushing to his side as both Cas’ and Crowley’s bodies went limp.

Before Sam knew it the red smoke was back on its way into Crowley’s body. Crowley sat up straight. “Now come on look at me,” Crowley instructed.

Cas looked up wide eyed and a bit offended. “Did you just possess me?!” Cas asked alarmed.

“Don’t be so dramatic…” Crowley said. “Now how do you feel?”

“Better, actually,” Cas answered after a second of hesitation.

“You’re welcome,” Crowley mutter pushing Cas away again.

“What did you just do?” Sam asked eyeing Cas, but speaking to Crowley.

“I told you hangover remedy,” Crowley smirked.

“But how did you do it,” Sam turned to Crowley intrigued.

“Easy Cas was hung over, I was not. There for I could heal the meat suit myself,” Crowley explained patting Sam on the back.

“This isn’t my vessel it’s my body Crowley,” Cas sighed.

“Hey a meat suit is a meat suit no matter who is wearing it,” Crowley shrugged pulling the book out of Sam’s hand. Sam had forgotten all about the book. “Doing research are we?”

“Yeah while you were out doing, god knows what!” Sam said upset.

“Whoa Moose calm down I was going something productive,” Crowley defended himself.

“Shooting yourself full of human blood is not productive,” Cas raised his eye brows at Crowley. “Look the last thing we need is you becoming an emotional wreck. You need the strength to take over your kingdom again.”

“Sorry what am I doing?” Crowley scoffed.

“Dean can’t rule he’s tied up and with heaven going crazy we don’t need hell doing the same thing,” Sam explained.

“How is heaven?” Crowley questioned Cas.

Cas’ face scrunched up thinking. “I… don’t know really…. It’s been quiet. I should go check,” Cas stood up. “I’ll be back.”And Cas was gone.

“Should we go with him?” Sam asked.

“No he should be fine,” Crowley turned the page in his book not looking up. “Why are you reading up on demon behavior?”

“Not just any behavior… Knight of hell behavior,” Sam said.

Crowley looked at Sam for a second a sighed, “They’re dicks. Example A: Abadon. Example B: Squirrel hopped up on Cain juice.”

“Well maybe they have weaknesses,” Sam remarked, pulling the book away from Crowley.

“Everybody has weaknesses dear Moose. Everybody except for knights of hell,” Crowley explained annoyed at Sam for snatching the book away.

Sam sighed. “I know that’s what I was going to tell Cas. Not even am exorcism can keep them away for long. They can climb out of the pit easy even if they were exorcised. Takes a bit longer than usual but they can do it. I mean with all the things it says here I doubt those demon chains will hold Dean much longer.”

“Yeah the only way to keep a knight of hell at bay would be to…” Crowley stopped not wanting to finish his sentence.

“To lock them down there and throw away the key,” Sam said knowing that was where Crowley going.

Crowley looked up glaring, “There is no safe way to do that Moose.”     

 “Yeah well maybe it’s out safest option,” Sam said after a second.

“There is only one way you can lock him up and that is in a cage like Lucifer’s. Too bad only people who can make cages like that are archangels and god! We have one dead archangel, two locked in a cage, one that may or may not be dead, and a god that is MIA! And we are not, I repeat, are not opening Lucifer’s cage so he and Michael can get out just so we can throw Dean in,” Crowley explained upset.

“Well that means we need to find Gabriele. Cas said there is a chance he’s not dead,” Sam said shrugging.

“How do you suppose we find him? There is a more than a fifty percent chance he’s dead,” Crowley’s voice was full of stress. “I need another hit.”

“You need to stop sucking that stuff down and focus on being a maniacal cold hearted demon,” Sam glared at Crowley.

“You want me to be like that?” Crowley asked surprised.

“No but that’s the only way you’re going to take back hell,” Sam sighed.

“I already told you Moose. There is no way that is happening. Not as long as Dean is in charge. Chained up or not if anyone sees me I’m dead,” Crowley explained.

“Um…” Cas appeared.

“Cas?! What’s going on?” Crowley asked turning away from Sam.

“Heaven. It was in complete chaos, but the second I got up there everyone stopped and bowed.” Cas replied face looking confused. “They said they were tired of not having orders, that the chaos was too much. They said I’m in charge.”

“You’re the king of heaven?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“I suppose… But this is the thing I’ve been trying to avoid,” Cas sighed sitting down upset.

“I’m sorry Cas… I am but this is something you have to do,” Sam explained.

Cas looked up and him with puppy dog eyes. “I suppose I don’t have choice.”

“No you don’t,” Crowley said harshly. “Now Cas you said Gabriele might be alive.”

Cas looked at him face saddened. “No, he was. Metatron brought him back when he was god. But once Metatron stopped being god… every angel he brought back… died once the tablet smashed. Gabriele is dead for good.”

Sam looked down in shock. “He is really dead?”

“Yeah,” Cas nodded sadly.

“Damn it,” Crowley said slamming his fist on the table.

“Why are you asking about him anyways?” Cas asked.

“We were thinking that shoving Dean in a cage like Lucifer’s might be an option,” Crowley explained.

“Oh,” Cas sighed. “We can’t shove Dean away,” he shook his head. “I’d never see him again.”

“Well that’s better than him destroying everybody,” Crowley reasoned.

“Well there’s no way to do it anyways,” Cas said.

“Actually,” Sam butt in clearing his throat, “There may be one way.”

Cas and Crowley both shot angry stares in Sam’s direction. “That is not an option,” Crowley growled.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Why not? I’ll tell you why not! It wouldn’t stop Dean from being the king of hell! It would lock me down there with every demon on my ass! It would kill you Sam! Probably dragging your ass down there with me!” Crowley shouted.     

“I’m not leaving Dean again. If he gets locked down there, I’m locking myself down there with him. With me down there, nobody would be there to watch over heaven,” Cas added.

“You won’t get dragged down there if you’re the demon I do it on,” Sam sighed. “I don’t care if it kills me, and Cas you have heaven to run, you can abandon them.”

“I can’t run heaven Sam! I will just mess it up like I have time and time before! And I’m sorry but living without Dean is not an option!” Cas’ voice cracked.

“Cas if I could take the burden off your shoulders I would,” Sam admitted.

Cas was silent for a second. “There might be a way…”

“What do you mean?” Crowley asked suspiciously.

“I could give Sam my grace,” Cas said. “He would become an angel.”

“You can do that?” Sam questioned.

“Yes and since you weren’t an angel to begin with the grace would become yours and it won’t burn you out,” Cas explained.

“That gives me an idea,” Sam raised his eye brows.

“This is crazy talk we’re not closing the gates of hell!” Crowley yelled.

“No! Don’t you see Crowley! This is your chance to be human again! And I bet if we do the grace swap quickly after I cure you I won’t die! I could take over heaven for Cas! Cas could stay in hell with Dean!” Sam explained.    

“You’re off your rocker you are!” Crowley exclaimed.

“Crowley this might be the only way!” Cas agreed with Sam.

“I guess it’s worth a shot…” Crowley sighed after a moment.

Sam smiled. “Okay! Let’s go check on Dean,” Sam suggested.

They all went down the hall to the dungeon. They walked in and Dean started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Crowley demanded.

“I could hear everything you guys were talking about. It’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard!” Dean laughed harder.

“It’s our best option,” Cas said.

“Cas baby you’re better than this!” Dean pleaded. “Besides there is no way you can get me down there in time for the gates to shut with me on the inside!”

Sam looked at Crowley worried. Crowley nodded at Sam and turned to Dean. “I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you…” Crowley smiled.


	26. Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas say goodbye.

**Chapter Twenty- Six**

“How much time after the spell is done do we have until the gates are closed for good,” Sam asked extracting blood his fourth syringe of blood from his arm.

“About five minutes,” Crowley said flipping through one of Kevin’s notebooks. “That’s how long it will take to suck up all the demons on the earth.”

“The only demon it won’t suck up is Dean,” Cas added from his chair in the foyer.

“Right because knights of hell are the only ones strong enough to not get sucked up,” Crowley nodded. “Says so right here.”

“That’s a stupid rule,” Sam murmured with a sigh.

“Well if there were any arch angels left they would have been the only ones strong enough to no get cast out of heaven,” Cas stated.

“So we just have to get him to stay down there,” Sam said disappointed. “How the hell are we supposed to do that?”

“The mark,” Crowley answered. “We can take if off for a short amount of time before it comes back.”

“I thought you said we can’t cut it off again…” Sam said confused.

“No, if you actually listened dear moose I said there is no point in cutting it off because it’ll just come back,” Crowley explained annoyed.

“Well how long before the mark would come back?” Sam asked.

“Probably ten minutes, but that is just a guess. It could come back instantly,” Crowley shrugged.

“We can try it, explain to him what is happening,” Cas suggested.

“Cas you need to be down there when the gates shut too,” Crowley said.

“If you give your angel grace to me how will you get down there?” Sam asked confused.

Cas opened his mouth to say something but paused for a moment. “Well I can’t fly down there…”

“I can get him there,” Crowley explained. “I’ll just extract the grace from him down there. When I come back up we can finish the cure and give you the grace.”

“That might actually work,” Sam nodded approvingly.       

“The way you would give Sam the grace is how I did it,” Cas said. “It should be easy.”

“Okay then that is what we’ll do!” Sam breathed heavy, feeling light headed.

“Maybe take a break with drawing blood,” Cas suggested.

“Yeah,” Sam leaned back in his chair. “Here Crowley the sooner we start the better,” Sam handed Crowley a syringe.

Crowley eyed it and took it from Sam after a second. “The good stuff,” Crowley smiled injecting the blood.

“So Sam,” Cas changed the subject. “This is the last time I will most likely see you.”

Sam looked up suddenly realizing that what Cas was saying was true. “Oh my god. You’re right,” Sam murmured in shock.

“I just want to say thank you for all you’ve done for me. And that I’m sorry for all the bad things I’ve done to you,” Cas said smiling apologetically.  

“Hey Crowley can Cas and I have moment please,” Sam turned to Crowley.

“Yeah, I’ll go see if we have anymore IV bags,” and Crowley was gone.

“Cas everything you have done for me makes up for everything you did,” Sam said after a second sitting down next to Cas.

“No lying to you and Dean, braking your wall, keeping the angel tablet from you two, the things I did. I’m sorry,” Cas looked down.

Sam put his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “You were doing what you thought was right. Cas buddy you’re like a brother to me. You were trying to save heaven so you lied, that’s completely understandable. You broke my wall, which was frankly going to crack anyways, and then took my burden. You saved my ass. And when you ran with the tablet, it wasn’t your fault you had been brain washed and you didn’t know who to trust,” Sam explained. “Cas I have never been so proud to call someone my brother. Even Dean. You have nothing to apologize for. I should be thanking you. I’m gonna miss you Castiel.”

Cas kept his head down, “I don’t deserve those nice words.”

“Yes you do. Cas you’re the one angel in the world that turned out not to be a dick. You’re the one angel on this earth that actually cared when no one else did. What you don’t deserve is the way you feel about yourself,” Sam added.  

Cas looked up and smiled. “You’re like a brother to me too. And I’m glad that you’re my family. You are the one brother out of my many I could always count on. I’m going to miss you too Sammy,” Cas opened his arms for a hug.

Sam laughed and pulled Cas to his feet wrapping his arms around him. “You take good care of yourself and Dean, okay?” Sam mumbled into Cas’ shoulder.

“You take care of yourself and the angels, okay?” Cas laughed in response.

Sam sniffled looking up trying to keep his tears back. “I will buddy.”

Cas pulled back to look Sam in the eye. “I think now we’re finally doing what is right.”

“Me too Cas,” Sam smiled placing a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Enough with the water works,” Crowley said walking into the room. “Lookie what I found!” He held up an empty IV bag and glass bottle. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“There is one more thing I should do first,” Cas announced popping out of sight. Suddenly he was in the dungeon.

“Hey Cas,” Dean smiled black eyes somehow lit up at the sight of his angel.

“Now I’m going to see you down there Dean,” Cas said walking over to him.

“Oh god! Are you guys really stuck on this?” Dean laughed nervously.

“I love you!” Cas placed a light kiss on Dean’s lips and slipped his hand in Dean’s jacket.

“Cas come on,” Dean sighed.

“We’re going to be happy Dean,” Cas said.

“You don’t know that,” Dean mumbled black eyes flicking back to green.

“I do,” Cas smiled kissing Dean once more before he was back in the foyer with Sam and Crowley again.

“You got the blade,” Crowley smiled taking it from Cas.

Cas took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Crowley asked looking up.

“Yes,” Cas turned to Sam and gave him once last hug. “Thank you for everything…”

“Stop,” Sam interrupted him. “Thank you Cas!” Sam wrapped his arms around Cas.

Cas pulled back and smiled and turned to Crowley. “Let’s do this.”

Crowley nodded and suddenly they were in a room. “This place is secluded. To get to the throne room go out the doors and hang a left.”

“Thank you Crowley,” Cas said looking him in the eye.

“For what?” Crowley asked confused.

“I know we never got along well but it turns out in the end all you want to do it help,” Cas smiled. “You took care of Dean and Sam. Now I expect you to still take care of Sam when I’m gone.”

“No doubt about it,” Crowley smiled. “Ready?” He asked after a second holding up his angel blade.

“As I’ll ever be,” Cas sighed holding out his neck.

Crowley took a deep breath a cut Cas’ throat letting the blue grace drain into the little glass bottle. Crowley place his hand over Cas’ neck and the cut was healed. “Since I’m not gonna be a demon anymore there is no punishment for doing that,” Crowley laughed helping Cas up right. “How do you feel?”

“Human,” Cas laughed voice rough and dry.

“Be good Cas,” Crowley said. “Take care of my squirrel.”

“Sure thing,” Cas wrapped his arms around Crowley which startled Crowley.

Crowley gave in after a second and hugged him back. “Bye angel,” Crowley winked and was gone, back in the bunker with Sam.

Sam was in his chair in the library head in his hands. “You do it?” His voice was dull and sad.

“Yeah,” Crowley walked over to Sam. “You okay?”

“I’m gonna miss him,” Sam looked up eyes watering.

“You know… I think I will too,” Crowley smirked fondly patting Sam on the back.


	27. Audi Nos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Crowley have to resort to plan B.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

  
“You ready?” Sam asked Crowley holding up a full syringe.

“Yeah…” Crowley looked weakly over at Dean. “You ready?”

“Shove it up your ass! This isn’t going to work…” Dean grumbled sitting back in his chair. “You’re both to weak to even get me down there…”

“Maybe, but you’re not…” Sam breathed heavily grabbing Dean’s arm.

With a loud screech from Dean, Sam sliced the mark off. “What the hell Sammy!?” Dean yelled snapping out of his Cain faze.

“Oh thank god! You gotta listen quick Dean,” Sam took a sharp intake of breath.

“Sammy what’s wrong?!” Dean asked panicked seeing his younger brother sick, quickly forgetting his own pain.

“You need to go down to hell and let the gates shut with you behind them,” Sam said.

“Wait what?! Why?” Dean questioned looking fearfully into his brother’s eyes.

“Dean the mark will take over again at anytime,” Sam heaved a heavy breath. “Cas is down there waiting for you.”

“Sammy don’t be silly I’m not letting the gates of hell close with me behind them…” Dean laughed nervously caressing Sam’s face. “I’d never see you again.”

“You’ll have Cas,” Sam explained loudly. “Dean I’ll be fine…”

“What are you talking about? I can’t leave without my little bro,” Dean said.

“You’re going to have to! The Mark is turning you into something terrible!”

“Sammy! I got rid of the mark! Remember?” Dean yelled confused.

“No it came back and it will again! You need to go now!” Sam screamed back unlocking Dean’s cuffs.

 “Go squirrel!” Crowley shouted weak from the corner of the dungeon.

“Crowley?” Dean asked confused. “I don’t understand what is happening.”

Sam sighed annoyed. “Dean you are my big brother! You have always been there for me even when you didn’t want to be! I have looked up to you! Even in tough times we were always able to work things out! You sold your soul for me and I nearly did the same for you! We have saved each other over and over! Maybe it’s time we stopped doing that! This couldn’t go on forever anyways! Look Dean it’s time to let go! We’ve done so much wrong! This is our chance to do something right! If we pull this off I’ll be proud of us too!”

“Sammy stop!” Dean interrupted Sam confused. Dean’s eyes turned black, he gripped tight on Sam’s face and he threw Sam against the wall. “Maybe if you didn’t try and add in the love fest you would have actually locked me down there in time for the gates to shut.”

Sam looked up at Dean dizzily. “Damn it!” He growled.

“Try and cut it off again Moose!” Crowley suggested.

“It’ll come back faster and faster!” Dean laughed. “There is no way for you to do this.”

“He’s right maybe this was a stupid idea,” Crowley sighed.

“No there is a way,” Sam mumbled pulling Crowley to is feet. “I have an idea! Come with me!”

Crowley followed Sam out into the library. “What’s your big idea?”

“Let’s cure you… You said that we have about five minutes before the hell’s gates shut, if we cure you then send him down there, there is no way he can get out in time,” Sam explained.

“I guess in theory that could work…” Crowley shrugged. “But wait if you cure me, you die if we don’t get that angel grace in you as soon as possible,” Crowley added. “It may take time to get that angel grace in you, so we wouldn’t have time to exorcize Dean.”

“What if we just put the angel grace in me first,” Sam suggested.

“Don’t you need to do that hand hulla ballo thing?” Crowley asked.

“Not necessarily true… we just need my blood, and maybe that’s all we need to really do this. We have plenty of syringes full of my blood,” Sam said.

“Okay I guess,” Crowley shrugged. He pulled the little bottle of Cas’ angel grace. “Let’s do this.”

Sam grabbed the IV bag off the table and handed it to Crowley. Crowley gave him a nervous look and injected the grace into the bag. Sam took a deep breath, and sat back in a chair. “Okay go ahead.”  

Crowley nodded slowly putting the needle into Sam’s arm. Sam cringed as the blue grace drained into his arm. It felt like drinking twenty cups of coffee at once. It felt like he was so energized. It stung but felt like pleasure at the same time. “Moose?” Sam heard. It sounded blurry though. Sam really couldn’t focus on it. He just focused on the immense power that was now emanating through his body. Suddenly everything was black.

Sam opened his eyes to see Crowley over top of him with a worried look. This was odd. He could see Crowley’s true form. It didn’t scare him. It’s like he knew what Crowley was going to look like and that he had nothing to be scared of. The odd taste of alcohol sat on his tongue. He could tell it was alcohol but it tasted so pure… he could taste everything. He pushed Crowley off of him. “Why do I taste liquor?”

“I’ve been snowwhiting you for the past fifteen minutes…” Crowley admitted shamefully watching Sam intently.  

“Blech,” Sam wiped his mouth standing up. It’s weird for the first time in his life Sam finally felt what it was like not to be tired. Not to be jittery. To be just fine. He liked it.

“How do you feel?” Crowley questioned after a second.

“Good… How do I look? My soul I mean?” Sam asked.

“Well it hasn’t bent into your angel for yet. You still look like you,” Crowley shrugged.

“Oh,” Sam took a deep breath. He could smell every particle. He didn’t mind it because everything together really wasn’t a bad smell as people would think.

“You ready to cure me?” Crowley asked holding out his syringe.

“Yeah…” Sam said taking the syringe. “You ready?”

“Yeah, remember as soon as you heal me run in there an exorcize Dean…” Crowley reminded Sam. Sam nodded and injected the one more syringe into Crowley’s blood, as he did he murmured the exorcism.

Crowley’s head fell back as bright red light shot from his eyes and turned into bright white light. Sam had no time to see if Crowley was okay he would do that later but now he needed to see about Dean.  Sam rushed down the hall to the dungeon.

“Aw my little Sammy,” Dean laughed. “You know I used to think Cas was the angel mom said was watching over me… but now I guess it’s you. It’s always been you huh?”

“You… Your face!” Sam breathed.

“What not to pleased with what ya see huh?” Dean asked smiling.

“I just never expected to see you like this,” Sam sighed.

“Sammy come on you don’t have to do this,” Dean said.

“No I do and the best part is Dean. I don’t even care,” Sam smiled.

“What do you mean you don’t care?” Dean asked worry lingering on his face.

“It’s funny, right? I mean I guess that now since I’m an angel I don’t need to care. I don’t have the ability,” Sam shrugged. “I’m an angel set back to its factory settings and for the first time I feel great!”            

Dean’s face looked upset. “Look Sammy I’m the king of hell and I still care about you. Just in a different way.”

“That is just the thing Dean. I don’t care about you at all anymore. I truly don’t. There is a fine line between angel and demon.” Sam said.

“Sammy please, don’t let me go without you even pretending to care. I took care of you my whole life. Don’t I even deserve that. Can you just pretend for me?” Dean asked. His face looked hurt. And underneath it all, the only reason Dean had tried to kill Sam and leave him to rot was because he loved him. He still does. He didn’t want Sam to see what he’d become. Perhaps being an angel was what they should have been scared of becoming. Because Sam was truly a nightmare.

“Why should you deserve anything?” Sam questioned.     

“Because I’m your brother!” Dean shouted.

“You’re a filthy abomination that deserves to rot in hell!” Sam yelled back.

“Sammy…” Dean started.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” Sam started a smile pulling at his lips.

Dean screamed. “Sammy please!” Dean looked up actual tears formed in his eyes. Sam was not expecting that.

Sam continued anyways. “Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus!”

“Sammy don’t do this!” Dean shouted.

“Audi nos.” Sam muttered as dark black smoke roughly poured from Dean’s moth and seeped into the ground.

It was over. He would never see his brother again. Sam didn’t care though. How could he? He doesn’t have the ability anymore. Maybe that’s not the worst thing in the world. Because Sam would rather sit here and stare at his brother’s dead lifeless empty corpse and feel nothing what’s so ever, then sit here and feel like killing himself. This was for the best.    


	28. Six Months Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see where everyone is six months later...

**Six months later…**

 

“Hello?” Charlie asked stepping through the doorway into the familiar foyer of the bunker. The little bundle of blankets in her arms began to squirm. “Hey now everything’s going to be okay,” Charlie comforted the baby with a loving smile.

“Charlie?” A voice asked in disbelief.

Charlie looked up to see a short man in a t-shirt and jeans. He was holding a bowl of cereal and looking at her strangely. Then it hit her. It was Crowley. He looked so different. “Crowley?”

“Dear puppet!” Crowley grinned setting down his bowl of cereal on a table. He came over to her and hugged her. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You too!” She laughed wrapping her free hand around him. “You look different…”

“Yeah well, I feel different. I am different. I’m no longer the king of hell, ya know? I’m human!” Crowley explained eyeing the baby. “Aw… and who is this adorable crumpet in your arms?”

“This is Dorothy…” Charlie smiled sweetly at Crowley.

“Dorothy? Isn’t that your partner’s name?” Crowley asked letting the baby grab hold his finger.

“Was her name…” Charlie said quietly after a silent second. “She died during childbirth… That’s not a rare thing to happen in Oz… so I named her after her mother…”

“I’m so sorry,” Crowley whispered placing his hand on her cheek.

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to calm down. After a second she forced herself to smile. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Can I?” Crowley asked a bit breathless. He wasn’t used to people letting him do things like this. That last baby he held… he had killed. Thinking about it made him feel pain where he had once laughed. When he was a demon he had loved the scent of fresh blood in the air and the feeling of warm blood on his hands. Now the thought of what he did, made him feel nauseas. He smiled though as Charlie placed the baby him his arms. Looking at her eyes light up and seeing her giggle in his arms made him instantly forget about what he had done, for the moment. “They’re the things you never appreciate, until it’s too late.”

“What do you mean?” Charlie questioned putting her bag down on a chair.

“I have a son… Never really treated him how he deserved…” Crowley admitted glancing up at Charlie with a smile, then back at Dorothy.

It was quiet for a moment. “So where are my boys?” Charlie broke the silence.

Crowley sighed, “I’ll get Moose for you…” Crowley squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

“Yes Crowley what is it?” Sam was suddenly behind him which had startled Charlie.

“Nice of you to show…” Crowley mumbled under his breath. “Charlie is here Moose.”

Sam’s eyes slowly moved up to meet Charlie’s. “Hello Charlie.”

“Hey Sam…” Charlie blinked a bit freaked out. “How did you do that?”

“He’s an angel now…” Crowley answered for Sam.

“How did you swing that?” Charlie asked not as surprised as she would have expected herself to be.

“He’s hopped up on angel mojo!” Crowley growled. Sam shot him a look and Crowley rolled his eyes and started playing with Dorothy.

“I let angel grace into my body and it made me an angel. Now I rule over heaven,” Sam stated.

“Well Sam it’s really good to see you,” Charlie laughed with a laugh that sounded forced. She ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. “I missed you so much!”

Sam just sort of stood there awkwardly patting her back. “I missed you too Charlie,” he said no meaning truly behind it.

Charlie turned to Crowley who handed Dorothy back to her. She turned to face Sam. “Dorothy, I’d like you to meet your Uncle Sam,” Charlie held her up for Sam. Sam hesitantly took the small human in his arms and stared at it. “Sam, say hi to Dorothy.”

“She cannot understand me though… there’d be no point to it…” Sam explained giving Charlie a shrug.

“Right… you okay?” Charlie asked.

“Angels are like that. Even ones that were human first,” Crowley sighed. “Incapable of emotions.”

“I remember them Crowley,” Sam defended himself. “But I just don’t have the ability to feel them anymore… maybe in the future I’ll become more like what Castiel was.”

“I sure hope so…” Crowley mumbled.

“Speaking of Castiel… where is Cas, and Dean of course?” Charlie asked wanting to kill the tension growing in the room between Crowley and Sam.

“They are both locked in hell,” Sam said without hesitation.

Charlie stood there with a confused look on her face. “What do you mean?”

“Well Castiel gave me his grace so he became human and we left his soul in hell. Later I exorcised Dean and his soul got trapped down there too, just as Crowley was being cured from being a demon, so the gates of hell slammed shut locking them both in there,” Sam explained.

“Why would you do that?” Charlie asked tears in her eyes.

“Because Dean was an abomination that needed to be stopped…” Sam said confused by Charlie’s reaction.

“He was your brother!” Charlie yelled taking Dorothy from Sam angrily.

“It had to be done or he would have destroyed everything… earth… heaven… and hell,” Crowley said upset. “I wish we didn’t have to.”

“And Cas?” Charlie asked but knew the answer.

“He wouldn’t leave Dean…” Crowley responded faintly smiling, remembering Cas. He missed that crazy man in a trench coat.  

“At least he’s not alone…” Charlie nodded avoiding eye contact with Sam.

It was quiet again. The only sound came from the TV Crowley had left on in the other room.

“Commander we need you,” A strange man appeared in the room next to Sam.

“Yes I’m coming,” Sam nodded and the strange man was gone. “I must go…”

Charlie looked up at Sam and sighed. “I want to see you again soon, got it?” She asked.

Sam nodded with a slight smile, nodded at Crowley and was gone.

“He not so much fun anymore…” Crowley sighed. “He can’t help it though…”

“I suppose…” Charlie bit her bottom lip thinking. “Can I stay here for a few nights?”

Crowley smiled at her eyes wide. “Of course you can sweet pea; I’ll show you the guest room…”

“Thank you…” Charlie smirked hugging him.

“Yeah you and Dorothy stay as long as you like. I’ll keep you safe,” Crowley hugged her back.      


	29. one year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens to Dean and Cas in hell one year later.

One year later…

Dean bit his bottom lip thinking. Just thinking. Legs dangling over the side of his throne. Dean thought about a lot of things the past year. How Sam turned into an angel and had no problem locking him in hell. How Crowley was a backstabbing jackass who promised never to leave his side but did. That’s the reason Dean took over the throne. He thought to himself many of times. It was because Crowley was unfit. He knew this wasn’t the real reason because after time his head cleared and this whole being a demon thing became easier. He was more sensible and feeling more like his old self. He realized how crazy he had acted reflecting on it. Why burn the whole place down? Make it bigger, make it better. A bad better. Where everyone lived, but to serve him. He wouldn’t kill everyone. That would take away from his empire. This would be the plan now if he wasn’t locked in hell. There’s no getting out though… so why does it matter? Instead Dean finds ways to distract himself.

“My lord…” A demon Dean knew quite well by the name of Carla now pulled him from his thoughts.

“What?” Dean answered annoyed leaning back not looking at her.

“We have another sir…” She said quietly.

“Carla sweetheart, you mumble, and that gets annoying,” Dean said sighing.

Carla cleared her throat, struggling to speak. “We have another sir.” She said clearly.

“Another what?” Dean asked.

“Prisoner. Number nine sir,” Carla read from a clip board in her hands.

“Nine?” Dean’s head shot up and he turned his body towards her placing his elbows on his knees. “He must be very old,” Dean laughed with a shrug. “Bring him in!”

The large doors at the end of the hall opened in a in walked a large pale man. He was strong but also looked weak. His long gray hair covered his face and he had cuts and bruises all over him. Two demons dragged the tortured soul down the path way to Dean and told him to stand up straight. Hesitantly the man straightened his back and head. His hairs fell to the side revealing his face. Dean marveled at it.

“You can’t older than thirty!” Dean exclaimed excitedly jumping from his seat and practically running over to the prisoner. Examining his bright green youthful eyes and unwrinkled face.

“Looks deceive, your highness,” the man looked up at Dean. “I’m actually very old. I’ve forgotten how old actually. It’s hard to keep track when every two seconds there is a knife stabbing into you.”

“Well, you’re definitely old enough, huh?” Dean smiled. “Lucifer put you in that demon jail cell himself I bet.”

“Where is he?” The demon asked.

“You don’t have the right to ask that question…” Dean stated.

“Why? All I want is to know… what can I do? It will cause no harm,” The demon reasoned.

“What is his name?” Dean asked turning to Carla.

“Sorry sir, all it says here is nine,” Carla offered the clip board.

Dean ignored the offer. “Is that your name? Nine?”

“Minus well be. That’s all I’m ever called,” The demon complained, “But um… No,” The demon looked ashamed.

“To be honest you’re the oldest prisoner I’ve met. Did they not take your name when they threw you in?” Dean asked.

“They didn’t even ask what it was,” The demon admitted.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Abram,” He answered kind of gasping. “I haven’t heard that spoken in… forever…” The man’s eyes watered. “Sorry your highness. It’s nice to hear it.”

“Abram,” Dean said looking at him. “From the bible?”

“The what?” Abram asked tears dripping from his face.

“You tried to kill your son because God told you too. But at the last minute, God took back what he said, and you didn’t and killed a ram instead?” Dean asked.

“God never took back what he said. He made me kill my sweet son…” A crack came from his voice.

“In the bible it says he does,” Dean sighed.

“He meant to,” a dark voice came from behind Dean.

“Continue?” Dean asked knowing it was Cas and glancing at him over his shoulder.

“He meant to… but the angel sent in Gods place didn’t make it in time,” Cas explained. “The boy was brought to heaven.”

“What? And he was dragged to hell for killing his son?” Dean asked surprised.

“No he came here because Lucifer snatched him up and brought him down here to start filling some cells and to get things rolling. Murder wasn’t even a technically a sin then,” Cas added.

“I have not committed a crime my lord!” Abram sobbed. “Please let me leave! I belong in heaven!”

“Heaven is a joke!” Dean laughed. “A once human angel now runs it! And half of the angels are dead! Plus God’s not even there.”

“Shut up!” Abram suddenly yelled his eyes flashing red. “He would never leave! He is a good and kind God. He wouldn’t leave!”

“My father would…” Cas sighed.

“Father?” Abram growled through his teeth.

“I used to be an angel,” Cas explained.

“Stop lying!” Abram snarled.   

“Don’t call my baby a liar!” Dean called grabbing Abrams throat.

“I’m sorry…” Abram apologized after a minute. “It’s just… I never thought God would be one to…”

“Well he is!” Cas cut him off.

Dean let silence fall for a moment. “I see you customized…” Dean said after a minute letting go of Abram.

“What?” Abram asked confused.

“Your demon eyes… they’re red. I prefer standard issue,” Dean blinked to black for a second then back to green. “Tell me Abram do they offer you?”

“Offer me?” Abram asked.

“Have they ever asked you to hop off the hook? Ya know, you torture instead of being tortured,” Dean explained. “They should ask you at the end of each day.”

“I have never been asked such a thing,” Abram explained.

“Huh, so old they don’t even offer you…” Dean shrugged. “Lucifer is in a cage in hell. He cannot be removed and Michael and my brother Adam, is locked down there with him.”

“Sir why did you tell him that?! He has no right to ask!” Carla asked shocked.

“You Carla, have no right to ask…. But this man had not even been offered…” Dean explained. “He deserved to know and he didn’t even commit a crime.”

“Sorry sir,” Carla nodded stepping back, hating herself for speaking out.

“No longer with they torture you Abram! I have plans for you,” Dean announced. “Give him a nice room and a haircut. I don’t like long hair.”

“That’s the third one sir,” Carla said. “Why are you choosing specific ones to be treated nicely.”

“Because Carla,” Dean leaned in close. “You don’t have the right to ask that,” Dean smiled darkly. “Now everyone leave!”

Abram fell to his knees. “Thank you sir! Thank you!”

“Yes, yes just leave with the rest. See to his needs!” Dean yelled.

Everyone filed out. Dean turned to see Cas sitting on his throne. Dean walked over to him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed him. Cas kissed him back and Dean took that as an opportunity to sit on Cas’ lap.

“Why are you giving innocent souls special treatment Dean?” Cas asked pulling away.

Dean chuckled and rested his forehead on Cas’. “Because they will obey. And I need innocents to help keep order.”

“Why?” Cas asked.

“Because I want to spend more time with you Cas! This whole year was me controlling the mark and getting hell in order. I can’t run it on my own anymore. I want the really important things to come to me and the rest of my time be with you.” Dean explained.

“I wish Sam could see you now. If only he knew that if we waited longer you’d cool off,” Cas pressed his lips together.

Dean rolled his eyes at the mention of Sam’s name. He sat up right. “He wouldn’t care now any ways… he’s an angel. Emotions ripped out of him.”

“Dean we can’t change the past. You know we’ve tried,” Cas said slipping his fingers between Dean’s.

“Is there really no way out Cas?” Dean asked.

“We’ve tried everything… you know that Dean.” Cas sighed.

“There is one thing we haven’t tried yet,” Dean shrugged looking at Cas hopefully.

“No, you will not let my brothers out,” Cas said. More like stated as a fact.

“They could bust through the gates,” Dean explained.

“Yeah, then kill us!” Cas yelled.

“I could take them,” Dean shrugged.

“They are archangels. There is no ‘taking’ archangels! I’m done having this conversation!” Cas said angrily scrunching his face up.

“Okay babe, okay,” Dean gave up putting his hands up. “I just want to give you the world.”

“You have,” Cas shushed him grabbing his face and slowly pulling him into a kiss. Dean was back on top of him feeling Cas’ body with is finger tips under his shirt. Eventually Dean had Cas shrug off his coat and take off his shirt. Dean loved the warm soft skin. He loved the way Cas’ fingers twisted through his hair. He might not have the world but he had this. And this felt better.

“I love you,” Dean moaned into Cas’ ear.

Cas pulled away to look at him in the eyes. “I love you too.”

A smile pulled up Dean’s lips. He started to kiss Cas again.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Dean yelled standing up. “Who the hell is it!?”

The door slowly creaked open and there stood Carla nearly shaking. “I’m so sorry sir.”

“Why are you bothering me after hours? I’m with my angel!” Dean growled madly terrifying.

“There is something we believe you may want to see,” Carla’s voice shook.

“Bring it here!” Dean demanded annoyed want to get back to shirtless semi-boner Cas.

Carla nodded and nearly ran in down the long floor to the throne, almost tripping on her way. She handed Dean a package and said, “This was found under a rock next to a lava pit. It’s says to give to the king of hell on the top. That’s you now. We don’t know how long it’s been there though.”

Dean looked at the package. There was dirt caked on it and it was gross looking. “It was probably for Crowley,” Dean shrugged. “You may go,” Dean shooed Carla. Without a word she ran from the room pulling the door shut behind her.

“Are you going to open it?” Cas asked.

“Why not? I’m the king of hell babe. I can open up anyone’s mail. Even Crowley’s,” Dean laughed and sat next to Cas sharing the throne seat.

Dean tore open the paper seeing that it was nothing more than a stack of paper. The note on top said to look at the last page. Dean flipped it over to the last page. A note was written:

_Dear Dean Winchester,_

_You probably thought this was a package for Crowley. But no. I planted it there for you. I’m dead now. No worries it’s as I planned. That was the goal. To write the best god damn story out there. I think I succeeded. It’s so good. It’s about war, and hate. Love between angel and man. You and Cas. Yes there is full smut of you two just going at it in here. I wanted you to read it. It’s based on a true story. And yes everything went as I planned. I told you I would win._

_-Metatron_

Dean looked up at Cas blankly. “It’s from Metatron.”

“What’s that?” Cas pointed at the bottom.

_PS even if you don’t read the story. Read the last page._

Dean shrugged and turned the last page with text on it. It was short:

 _A story of two brothers and a fallen angel. The angel left dazed and confused a human soul forever. The brothers left sad and bruised never to see each other. But in the end it really did turn out well. After all one rules heaven, and the other rules hell._      


End file.
